L'Empreinte de la Bête
by Hiraelle
Summary: AU. Drago Malefoy est mordu par des loups-garous lors d'une attaque sur sa famille. Il s'échappe, mais apprend qu'il ne peut plus prétendre à vivre libre, et que malgré son nom, il n'a plus d'alliés. Il est contraint à vivre seul et caché, mais une rencontre lors d'une nuit de pleine lune avec un autre loup-garou va changer le cours de leurs vies.
1. Prologue

La nuit était blanche dans cette plaine du Wiltshire. La pleine lune brillait haut dans le ciel, nimbant d'un éclat argenté le Manoir des Malefoy, dont les tours se dressaient comme un défi envoyé à la lune, ébène contre argent. Les tours égratignaient le ciel tant elles étaient hautes, comme si la bâtisse elle-même était porteuse de l'envie de ses habitants de s'élever dans le monde, toujours plus haut.

Le Manoir était noir. Nimbé de secrets qui assombrissaient les alcôves. Lord Malefoy avait toujours été un homme de secrets. Alliances secrètes avec des membres influents du Magenmagot. Loyauté secrète envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pacte secret conclu avec Fenrir Greyback du temps où ils étaient tous deux en robes noires et masques blancs. Et également secrète, la fin de leur accord quand le masque était tombé et que le nom Malefoy avait été entaché par la Marque des Ténèbres. Mais Lord Malefoy avait veillé à ce que ce nom soit toujours respecté. C'était le devoir de tout Lord Malefoy, même avant que la famille s'établisse en Angleterre avec Armand Malefoy.

Les ombres qui se rassemblaient autour du Manoir avaient les yeux or. L'éclat de la lune ruisselait sur la fourrure des ombres, donnant l'éclat de l'onyx à celles en retrait, et l'éclat de l'argent à celle en tête, le regard tourné vers le Manoir. Fenrir Greyback, les nuits de pleine lune, n'était plus l'homme-bête qui rôde dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Les nuits de pleine lune, Fenrir Greyback était Alpha de la meute, et l'entraînait dans des chasses aveugles pour déchirer, mordre et tuer. Cette nuit de lune, la chasse n'était pas aveugle. Fenrir avait réussi à se procurer cinq doses de potion Tue-Loup, pour lui et ceux qui lui étaient le plus fidèles, même sous forme humaine. Il s'était réjoui d'avoir l'occasion de pouvoir détourner l'usage de cette potion, qui affaiblissait la bête et la soumettait au raisonnement humain. Mais le raisonnement humain permettait des actions qui n'avaient pas leur place dans le cœur de la bête. Par exemple, suivre un plan de vengeance. Concentrer la magie de la créature, et la magie du sorcier encore présente dans le loup, pour se frayer un passage entre les charmes de protection. Trouver les humains, et ne pas perdre son temps avec les elfes de maison – eux n'étaient pas la viande qu'ils convoitaient en priorité. Cette nuit, Fenrir et ses compagnons n'étaient pas des bêtes, mais des prédateurs humains enveloppés dans une peau de loup.

Fenrir venait pour punir Lucius Malefoy de l'avoir relégué dans l'Allée des Embrumes après la chute de Voldemort. Rétablir le nom des Malefoy impliquait de se débarrasser de ses alliés les plus gênants, et Lucius n'avait pas hésité. Et Fenrir avait compris qu'il n'avait même pas été un allié, mais un outil, et pour cela il allait devoir payer. La meute venait pour son alliance avec Dolores Ombrage, qui militait ouvertement pour que les loups-garous dépendent uniquement du Service des Créatures, et soient rayés du Service des Êtres, qui avait instauré le marquage des loups-garous. Comme du bétail. Les loups montreraient qu'ils n'étaient pas des proies, mais des chasseurs.

A cette pensée, Fenrir hurle à la lune. La nuit est rouge. La meute et la vengeance se mettent en marche.

Lucius est dans la bibliothèque du Manoir, assis sur le fauteuil le plus richement décoré de la pièce, orné des armoiries de la famille, des formes serpentines autour d'un blason qui porte l'inscription _Sanctimonia Vincet Samper_. Une sphère lumineuse flotte devant lui – une variation de _Lumos_ – et éclaire _Le Guide des écoles de sorcellerie en Europe_. Drago doit commencer son éducation formelle en sorcellerie dans à peine deux ans, et il faut le meilleur pour l'unique héritier de la famille Malefoy. Lucius, en relisant la description des mérites de Drumstrang, résolut d'essayer de convaincre Narcissa d'y envoyer leur fils. Après tout, il y avait des années que l'enseignement que dispensait Poudlard était en-dessous du niveau nécessaire pour les plus grandes familles de ce monde. Et Dumbledore pourrait être un problème... Absorbé dans ses considérations, il n'entend pas le hurlement des loups, qui reprennent l'appel de Fenrir.

Narcissa vient de quitter la chambre (qui n'est _plus_ la nurserie) de Drago. Il n'a pas encore réussi à la manipuler pour qu'elle lui achète le dernier modèle de balai volant sorti ( « Mais mère, c'est une question de _prestige_ pour la famille ! » ). En descendant l'escalier de l'aile Est, elle laisse un sourire affectueux se former sur ses lèvres. Elle sait que Drago, déjà à moitié endormi, est encore en train d'échafauder des plans pour l'entraîner au magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch, lors de leur prochain passage au Chemin de Traverse. Les murs du Manoir sont épais, et Narcissa n'entend pas les loups approcher des sortilèges de protection placés autour du Manoir.

Drago est couché dans son lit et dérive lentement vers le sommeil, ses rêves peuplés de balais volants, il est juché sur le nouveau Nimbus qu'il a vu briller dans la vitrine, et tout le monde l'applaudit ! Il est l'Attrapeur vedette des Chauves-souris de Fichucastel ! Le Vif d'or se débat dans sa main, ses ailes battent contre son poing, mais il ne peut pas s'échapper ! Il a fait remporter la coupe de la ligue à son équipe pour la vingt-huitième fois ! La mascotte Barny arrive vers lui en lui jetant des bouteilles de Bièraubeurre, et au moment où la première va s'écraser sur son visage, Drago est éveillé par le cri des sortilèges de protection qui tombent. Et cette fois les hurlements retentissent dans tout le Manoir – ceux des loups d'abord, puis Drago entend terrifié ceux de sa mère. Il a peur, c'est la première fois qu'il entend sa mère ainsi, mais c'est quand les cris s'arrêtent qu'il sent la terreur lui enfoncer ses crocs dans la poitrine.

Drago ne se souvient plus comment il est arrivé dans l'escalier de l'aile Est, mais il entrevoit au bas des marches les cheveux rouges de sa mère. Une forme argentée fond vers lui, et ce n'est qu'en entendant son père rugir son nom parmi les rugissements des loups qu'il amorce un mouvement de recul – mais il sent la brûlure dans son bras – et « Avada Kedavra ! » la forme s'écroule brusquement à ses pieds, et _change_. Une main qui empoigne son épaule – la bonne épaule, pas celle qui commence à brûler, rouge, et Drago détourne son regard de la femme à ses pieds, des yeux écarquillés d'horreur, c'est son père ! Son père est là donc tout va s'arranger maintenant ! « Fuis, Drago ! Je vais m'en occuper, utilise la cheminée du salon de l'étage ! » et son père se retourne pour faire face aux crocs et aux griffes qui fondent sur lui. Drago ne veut pas quitter son père, mais il sait que ses ordres sont absolus, alors il court vers la cheminée. Il prend une poignée de poudre de cheminette, et sans le vouloir se retourne – même s'il sait que son père va tout arranger, il le sait, se répète-t-il, mais il voit Lucius étendu par terre, sa baguette ayant glissé de sa main, et les loups qui se tournent vers lui. Alors il plonge dans les flammes en criant « Chemin de Traverse ! » et cette fois les flammes ne sont pas tièdes mais brûlent, tout son corps brûle, dévoré par l'orange des flammes, le rouge de la nuit, l'or des yeux qui le regardent disparaître dans le feu.


	2. 1 Sanctimonia Vincet Samper

_NdA : Wow, merci pour les retours :) Ca fait pas mal de temps que j'ai lu les livres, généralement je lis des fanfictions en anglais, donc n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir s'il y a quelque chose qui contredit les principes de l'oeuvre originale, ou un nom qui n'est plus le même en français et que j'ai oublié de vérifier._

**Chapitre I - Sanctimonia Vincet Samper **

Drago atterrit dans le Chemin de Traverse avec un jappement inélégant. Tout son corps ressentait encore la morsure des flammes, et le battement du sang dans ses tempes semblait lui murmurer "_cache-toi, cache-toi_". La nuit était déserte et claire, la lune irradiant de mille feux et illuminant la boutique contre laquelle il s'était adossé, le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch. Ses pas l'avaient toujours conduit à cette boutique quand il entrait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mais cette nuit, Drago ressentait de la terreur, et pas de l'émerveillement, quand il posait ses yeux sur les Vifs d'or qui virevoltaient dans la vitrine – les monstres avaient les yeux or. Il se détourna et s'enfuit aveuglément pour échapper aux feux de la vitrine et de la lune.

Il s'éveilla sur un lit défraîchi dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas. La brûlure avait disparu, et il se sentit obscurément soulagé de constater que la chaleur douce des rayons qui passaient par la fenêtre appartenait au soleil, pas à la lune. Il cligna des yeux pour dissiper le brouillard du sommeil et entreprit de faire le tour de la pièce. Elle était plus petite que beaucoup de celles du Manoir – mais il ne voulait pas penser au Manoir. A côté du lit, il n'y avait qu'une table de chevet en bois verni, sans fioritures, qui après inspection renfermait une vieille Dragée Surprise de Bertie Crochue, qu'il évita prudemment.

Drago hasarda un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. Une rue sale, peuplé du genre de personnes contre lesquelles son père le mettait en garde : un homme encapuchonné qui rasait les murs, un garçon plus jeune que lui qui portait des robes d'un bleu passé qui avaient manifestement connu des jours meilleurs, et un gros chat orange au museau aplati qui lui décocha un regard mauvais. Penser à son père faisait revenir la brûlure dans sa gorge et dans ses yeux, alors il arrêta de penser et se contenta d'observer. Un mouvement soudain dans la rue lui rendit cela plus facile. C'était une sorcière à l'air plus fréquentable, courant en direction du chat orange qui la regardait arriver avec un air de mépris souverain. "Pattenrond ! Tu t'es encore enfui ! Me forcer à aller ici... " Drago se souvenait l'avoir déjà vue à la Ménagerie Magique, une boutique toujours un peu en désordre et en mouvement, mais fascinante (Drago aimait examiner les tortues aux pierres précieuses dans la vitrine). Il la regarda éviter d'un air nerveux le sorcier encapuchonné qui la regardait en ricanant, saisir le chat par la peau du cou et l'entraîner par là où elle était venue, essayant manifestement de garder un air digne, mais l'effet était gâché par son empressement visible à fuir la rue au plus vite. Le chat - Pattenrond donc - garda le regard fixé sur Drago jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de vue. C'était le seul qui semblait avoir remarqué le garçon à la fenêtre, pourtant, pensa distraitement Drago, les Malefoy étaient remarquables. Il avança la main vers la fenêtre, mais ses doigts rencontrèrent une résistance à quelques millimètres de la vitre, accompagnée d'un éclat de lumière multicolore (rougebleuvert) avant qu'il les retire précipitamment. Il y avait une barrière magique.

Drago commençait à avoir peur. Il avait vaguement supposé qu'on l'avait trouvé dans la rue – qu'il reconnaissait maintenant comme l'Allée des Embrumes (il apercevait quelques maisons à sa gauche Barjow et Beurk, un des magasins préféré de son père) – et que, le reconnaissant peut-être, on l'avait mis en sécurité. Mais maintenant qu'il avait les idées remises en place, il réalisait que cela ne cadrait pas avec ce qu'il voyait : la pièce dépourvue d'ameublement raffiné, l'Allée des Embrumes, la fenêtre barricadée... Il fit volte-face et se précipita vers la porte. Verrouillée. Il était prisonnier. Il se mit à hurler : "Laissez-moi sortir ! Vous ne pouvez pas me garder ici ! Je suis Drago Malefoy !". Il allait tambouriner à la porte quand elle s'ouvrit brusquement. Drago s'arrêta net à la vue de la sorcière qui se tenait devant lui.

Elle était imposante, et le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Autour de son cou étaient accrochées diverses amulettes : une statuette en corne représentant un dieu qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, plusieurs colliers de perles en bois gravées de runes, et un talisman égyptien en forme de scarabée – sans doute faux. Drago connaissait le prix de ces talismans, il en avait déjà reçu en cadeau. Elle n'était pas vieille, pourtant ses cheveux étaient complètement blancs – Drago se rappela une leçon où il avait appris qu'avec un usage immodéré et incontrôlé de la magie (et pas la plus inoffensive) les cheveux avaient tendance à perdre leur couleur. C'était un signe que cette sorcière était dépassée par la magie qu'elle tentait d'utiliser, ou à laquelle elle se soumettait.

"Drago Malefoy ?" demanda-t-elle en le regardant d'un air narquois, le tirant de ses réflexions.

Drago se redressa d'un air important. Sans doute que tout cela n'était qu'une erreur. Il avait _cru _voir son père à terre – et les _formes_ qui se précipitaient sur lui, mais ce n'était pas possible, il était certainement en train de le chercher et maintenant on le ramènerait chez lui.

"Tu étais Drago Malefoy. Tu ne l'es plus."

Elle pris un journal sur l'étagère derrière elle, lui tendit ("Il date de deux semaines, mais je pense que tu le trouveras enrichissant"), et lui referma la porte au nez.

Drago resta interdit quelques minutes puis baissa lentement les yeux vers le journal. Le titre lui fit l'effet d'avoir été plongé dans de l'eau glacée.

_LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER 20 juillet 1989_

_TRAGEDIE AU MANOIR DES MALEFOY ! L'EXTINCTION D'UNE NOBLE FAMILLE DE SORCIERS ! Par Rita Skeeter_

_Le soleil s'est levé sur une scène de carnage, hier matin au Manoir des Malefoy dans le Wiltshire. C'est un proche de la famille, le très respecté Lord Nott, qui a découvert ce qui est sans nul doute l'oeuvre de bêtes assoiffées de sang – des loups-garous. L'air grave, la stature imposante, l'expression d'un homme qui sait et a une expérience supérieure à la plupart, Lord Nott nous a assuré qu'il s'agissait "d'un acte cruel et inhumain, que seules des bêtes auraient pu accomplir." La _Gazette_ a pu arriver sur les lieux avant que les Aurors ne nettoient – ou plutôt ne fassent disparaître – la scène et peut affirmer que le jugement de Lord Nott est sans aucun doute d'une exactitude accablante. Ce reporter est attristée d'informer l'ensemble du monde des Sorciers que Lord Lucius Malefoy et Lady Narcissa Malefoy ont perdu la vie dans cette tragédie alors qu'ils essayaient de défendre leur Manoir et leur sang – leur fils, Drago Malefoy. Tout indique que ce dernier ait été mordu et se soit échappé – nous appelons la population à la plus grande vigilance et à informer immédiatement le ministère si le jeune loup-garou est aperçu. "Malheureusement, il y a peu de doutes quant au fait que Drago Malefoy ait été mordu" nous a confié Lord Nott, attristé, "c'est une fin effroyable pour une des familles les plus éminentes du monde des Sorciers". _

_Pour un entretien avec Dolores Ombrage, sous-secrétaire d'Etat auprès du Ministre de la Magie, voir page 3._

_Pour un reportage sur la vie et l'oeuvre de Lord Malefoy, voir page 5._

_Protégez-vous, et protégez votre famille, en achetant un exemplaire des _Forces du Mal Surpassées _par Alphonse Norbert Ohnim, bon de commande p.12._

Drago, se sentant légèrement engourdi, tourna lentement les pages de ses doigts glacés pour lire l'entretien. "Il faut toujours avoir le plus d'informations possibles pour garder l'avantage, Drago", lui disait son père. Et Dolores Ombrage, après tout, était une amie de son père. Ce ne pourrait pas être si terrible.

_DOLORES OMBRAGE : "UNE TRAGEDIE QUI AURAIT PU ETRE EVITEE" Entretien mené par Rita Skeeter_

Rita Skeeter : _Madame la sous-secrétaire, quelle est votre réaction concernant ces événements ?_

Dolores Ombrage, _visiblement émue mais la voix assurée : Je connaissais bien Lord Malefoy et sa charmante épouse, je peux vous assurer que ce sont des gens qui ne méritaient pas une telle fin. Nous travaillions ensemble, Lord Malefoy et moi, sur plusieurs projets de lois visant à restreindre les hybrides, et en particulier ces injures à la nature et à l'être humain que sont les loups-garous._

_R.S. : Pensez-vous qu'il s'agit d'un mobile possible pour cette attaque ?_

D.O. : _Je ne suis pas sûre que l'on puisse parler de "mobile" pour ces créatures, elles n'ont pas le raisonnement suffisamment développé pour cela. Ce ne sont que des hybride, je le répète._

R.S. : _En ce qui concerne vos projets de lois..._

D.O.,_ animée d'une juste colère : J'affirme que cette tragédie aurait pu être évitée si seulement ils avaient pu voir le jour plus tôt. Certes, nous avons fait un grand pas en avant avec l'établissement du fichage et du marquage des loups-garous, mais nous devons faire plus ! Les événements du 18 juillet en sont la preuve. Le Service des Etres a le toupet de nous parler de "droits civiques des loups-garous", honnêtement, accorderiez-vous des "droits" à des créatures qui sont prêtes à massacrer votre famille et vos enfants sans arrière-pensée ? J'affirme que le fichage des loups-garous est loin d'être suffisant. Nous comptons sur le fait qu'ils viennent d'eux-mêmes se présenter au Ministère, alors que nous devrions les traquer et les marquer de force. J'appelle la population à alerter le Service des Créatures du Ministère pour signaler tout comportement suspect autour de la pleine lune_ (le Ministère distrubuera gratuitement des brochures décrivant les symptômes révélateurs de la lycanthropie à partir de la semaine prochaine, ndlr). _Le Ministère se doit de protéger la population magique, et cela ne pourra pas se faire tant qu'il y aura des loups-garous en liberté. Je demande l'enfermement à Azkaban pour tout hybride dangereux._

R.S. : _Madame la sous-secrétaire, que pensez-vous de la Potion Tue-Loup qui permettrait aux loups-garous de garder leur esprit humain lors de la transformation ?_

D.O., _posément : Cela demanderait de supposer qu'un loup-garou dispose encore de ses facultés humaines en temps "normal"._

R.S. : _Nous avons des raisons d'affirmer que Drago Malefoy a été mordu. Que prendriez-vous comme mesures dans son cas ?_

D.O. : _Drago Malefoy, le garçon brillant qui rêvait de suivre les traces de son père, est mort le 18 juillet. Il n'y a plus qu'une créature à sa place, qui doit être traitée comme telle. Il est d'ores et déjà rayé des listes de Poudlard et il n'était pas inscrit dans les autres écoles de magie d'Europe. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on doive se préoccuper de cela, j'ai la certitude qu'il sera capturé sous peu._

R.S. : _Merci d'avoir accordé votre temps à la _Gazette_, Madame la sous-secrétaire._

La sorcière blanche fit son entrée dans la pièce au moment où Drago finissait l'article. "_Sanctimonia Vincet Samper_, n'est-ce pas ? La pureté triomphera toujours, la devise de la famille Malefoy. Hélas le dernier membre ne pourra plus prétendre à la moindre pureté." Drago se recroquevilla contre le mur, le corps et l'âme glacés. Les mots de la sorcière s'imprimaient au fer rouge dans son esprit. "Tu n'es plus Drago Malefoy. Tu es Sans-Nom."

Une éternité après l'énonciation de cette sentence, Drago parvint à remuer ses lèvres gelées : "Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé de la nuit ?"

La femme marqua un arrêt, se demandant manifestement s'il était judicieux de répondre à cette question. Puis elle haussa les épaules. "Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais t'enfuir ou si tu avais un endroit où aller, de toute façon." Un sourire mauvais se forma sur ses lèvres. "Je connais des collectionneurs qui payeront un bon prix pour un loup-garou aristocrate. Je suis sûre que ce sera mieux pour toi que le Ministère."

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et referma la porte derrière elle.

Drago serra les poings. Il n'accepterait pas d'être enfermé, d'être vendu, ou d'être attrapé. Il se devait de s'échapper.

Levant les yeux vers la fenêtre barricadée par magie, il se fit la réflexion que c'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire.


	3. 2 Coeur de Loup

**Chapitre II – Coeur de Loup**

Drago ferma les yeux et se concentra.

"Dobby ! Viens immédiatement !"

Essayant d'y croire, il souleva lentement les paupières. La pièce était toujours vide. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Dobby était le dernier Elfe de Maison de la famille qu'il avait tenté d'appeler. Et comme avec tous les autres, il n'avait reçu aucune réponse. Son coeur se serra d'angoisse. N'était-il vraiment plus Drago Malefoy ? Est-ce que ce qu'on lui avait dit était vrai ? Ou alors, les Elfes avaient-ils été tués aussi, et Rita Skeeter n'avait pas jugé utile de le mentionner ? Sombrement, il se dit que c'était tout à fait probable – personne ne se préoccupait vraiment de ce qui arrivait aux Elfes de Maison, lui le premier. Mais il aurait aimé le savoir, pour une fois.

Ordonner à l'un deux de l'aider était son meilleur atout, mais il devait se résigner à abandonner cette idée. Drago contempla sombrement ses options, puis releva la tête.

"Wimpy !"

Il chercherait une autre solution quand il serait _absolument sûr _que les Elfes ne lui seraient d'aucun secours.

* * *

Drago se concentra sur la porte. Elle était moins solidement protégée que la fenêtre, et il avait repéré une autre fenêtre dans le couloir, quand la sorcière le conviait aimablement à aller utiliser la salle de bains ("Sors de là et fais vite.", "Ne t'admire pas pendant une heure devant le miroir, je connais les Malefoy" – il redevenait un Malefoy pour l'occasion – "Dehors. Dix minutes."). Il réprima un grognement. La Reine des Neiges (comme il avait décidé de l'appeler en se souvenant du personnage d'un conte d'un sorcier danois – et ça sonnait mieux que "Machine") semblait de plus en plus contrariée. Ce n'était pas comme si elle l'avait bien traité un jour, mais elle empirait. Drago avait un moment espéré obtenir des informations en la laissant parler (son père était excellent pour amener les gens à lui dire tout ce qu'il voulait savoir et sans même avoir l'air d'avoir posé une seule question), mais passé quelques jours, elle n'ouvrait plus la bouche en sa présence que pour lui donner des ordres. Et elle lui en voulait pour quelque chose : son expression quand elle le regardait n'était plus narquoise, mais de plus en plus hargneuse. A la réflexion, elle était même teintée de peur. Elle devait avoir du mal à le vendre et craindre de l'avoir sur les bras à la prochaine pleine lune – qui n'était plus que dans quelques jours. Sans doute. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu accès à ne serait-ce qu'un calendrier.

Il ne voulait pas penser à la pleine lune – il devenait déjà assez nerveux en sentant la chaleur des rayons de lune augmenter nuit après nuit.

Déverrouiller la porte était son dernier espoir de fuite. Il avait même tenté de trouver un passage secret en sondant les murs et le plancher, où il avait découvert une latte branlante pour sa peine. Et des toiles d'araignée sous le lit. Avec les araignées dedans.

Déverrouiller la porte, donc. Il savait que c'était possible avec un peu de magie accidentelle – après tout il avait déjà utilisé sa magie auparavant : il se souviendrait toujours avec émotion de la fois où il avait fait disparaître la bouche de Pansy alors qu'il la trouvait particulièrement pénible – cependant il y avait un inconvénient à la magie accidentelle même si elle se révélait parfois étonnamment puissante : elle était accidentelle. Justement.

Cela faisait une semaine que Drago fixait la porte en souhaitant ardemment qu'elle s'ouvre, et elle restait obstinément close. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à y arriver, après tout elle avait été condamnée par magie (par une sorcière un peu folle certes, mais adulte et qui avait complété son éducation). Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait une autre solution. Et il n'était pas Merlin, qui à ce qui se disait savait lancer des sorts avant même de savoir marcher. Donc il fixait la porte et se concentrait, "Ouvre-toi, Ouvre-toi".

Ses yeux se fermaient, et il sentait la lune dans son dos. Avant d'abandonner "juste pour ce soir", il sacrifia à son rituel de fin de journée. A savoir, informer la porte de ce qu'il pensait de son manque de collaboration. Avec des mots choisis soigneusement que sa mère désapprouverait sans aucun doute jusqu'au dernier, et qu'il n'était pas censé connaître.

* * *

La nuit était toujours difficile. La journée, il élaborait des plans sophistiqués pour s'enfuir – qu'ils soient irréalisables ( métamorphoser la latte branlante en balai volant puis exploser la fenêtre en criant RAYON MAGIIIIQUE rentrait assurément dans cette catégorie) était secondaire. Il observait les gens bizarres dans la rue – tôt le matin et le soir il y avait des sorcières plutôt jeunes qui portaient des tenues qui laissaient voir plus de peau qu'elles n'en couvraient. C'était plutôt bizarre et ne ressemblait à aucune des robes que Drago avait déjà vues – et pourtant les sorcières aimaient rivaliser d'élégance (et pour être franc, surtout d'étrangeté) aux bals du Manoir. Puis il y avait son face-à-face quotidien avec la porte qui l'occupait quelques heures. Mais la nuit, Drago se souvenait.

_"Mère, je peux avoir un nouveau balai ?" Sa mère pencha la tête vers lui, ses cheveux dorés cascadant sur ses épaules, et le corriga doucement, "Puis-je avoir un nouveau balai ?". Le jeune Drago hocha la tête gravement. "Puis-je ?" "Non, Drago. Tu auras un nouveau balai quand tu auras réussi à faire cinq fois le tour du Manoir sans tomber". Une moue dépitée, et la caresse de la main de sa mère sur sa tête._

_Il était dans la bibliothèque en train de rédiger un devoir pour un de ses tuteurs. Son père écrivait une lettre non loin de lui (cela concernait une affaire du Ministère comme souvent, quand on était écouté par le Ministre de la Magie on avait des obligations). Drago s'accorda une pause pour méditer sur des sujets divers, ce que des gens moins raffinés appelaient 'rêvasser'. Une question lui vint à l'esprit. "Père, est-ce que la Baguette de Sureau existe ?" Son père réfléchit un instant avant de lui répondre. "Son existence n'a jamais été prouvée. Mais quand on voit les prodiges que certains sorciers ont réussi à accomplir... Je ne peux pas croire que leur pouvoir seul les explique." Drago répondit excité "Donc elle existe ! Quand je serai grand je la trouverai !" Son père secoua la tête. "Ne perds pas ton temps à poursuivre des chimères, Drago. On n'a pas besoin de la Baguette de Sureau pour peser dans le monde."_

_"Fuis, Drago ! Je vais m'en occuper, utilise la cheminée du salon de l'étage !"_

_Recroquevillé dans une ruelle, il tremblait. Il avait mal. Il avait chaud. Il avait froid. Il avait peur. Il ne voulait plus rien à faire avec le monde, qu'on le laisse tranquille. Personne ne le trouverait ici, dans ce coin sombre d'une ruelle sombre. Comme pour le contredire, il entendit des pas qui approchaient. Une voix de femme : "Tiens tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est donc que ça ?" Il ferma les yeux. Il sentait le feu autour de lui. _

La lune brûlait.

* * *

La Reine des Neiges était nerveuse ce jour-là (enfin, plus nerveuse que d'habitude ; plus la pleine lune approchait et plus elle évitait de le toucher, ou même de le regarder). Il l'avait remarqué dès qu'elle lui avait apporté à manger le matin : elle avait entrouvert la porte, poussé un plateau à l'intérieur, et avait retiré sa main précipitamment avant de refermer brusquement la porte. Ce soir, c'était la pleine lune. Et elle avait du mal à décider quoi faire de lui.

Il commençait à penser qu'elle se contenterait de le laisser dans la chambre (ce qui lui paraissait une assez mauvaise idée) quand elle y fit irruption. "Viens là." Dès qu'il fut à portée de main, elle le saisit puis pivota sur elle-même, et Drago ressentit les effets du transplanage : écrasé, étiré, entortillé (ce qu'il appelait personnellement les trois E). Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se demander si cette fois-là serait celle où son corps céderait sous la pression, ses pieds touchèrent le sol.

Il regarda autour de lui. Des arbres, une clairière, une cabane. Quelques rayons de soleil qui la touchaient, créant des ombres nettes qui accusaient son côté délabré. Drago entra sans attendre que la sorcière le pousse à l'intérieur (puisque apparemment elle pouvait de nouveau se résoudre à le toucher), soulevant un petit nuage de poussière à chaque foulée. C'était une pièce qui ne contenait que quelques meubles : une table et deux chaises, un lit qui avait été soulevé et appuyé contre le mur (le matelas avait dû disparaître depuis longtemps) et un placard auquel il manquait une porte. Curieusement, il y avait un verre intact sur la table, qui tranchait avec l'atmosphère désolée du reste de la pièce.

Il se retourna pour voir que la sorcière semblait soulagée. "Tu resteras ici cette nuit. Et la semaine prochaine tu feras connaissance avec tes nouveaux quartiers. On ne te voulait pas avant la pleine lune." Elle avait l'air de le regretter profondément. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi, mais espérait qu'elle ne demandait pas de compassion de sa part. "Au cas où, cette maison paraît peu solide, mais elle dispose des mêmes sortilèges de protection que la chambre." Il s'en doutait un peu, et contesta intérieurement l'usage du mot "maison" pour désigner ce taudis. Jamais auparavant il n'avait mis les pieds dans un endroit aussi décrépit.

Drago la vit jeter un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. Il suivit son regard et vit que le ciel était orangé, et sous l'effet de la lumière la forêt semblait en feu.

Il pouvait sentir les effets de la lune qui allait poindre. Sa peau brûlait. Son esprit changeait – il ne parvenait pas à se préoccuper de ce qu'il adviendrait de lui cette nuit, et la semaine d'après – c'était le futur – seul le présent comptait.

Il flaira l'air. La femme sentait la peur. Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit en claquant la porte. Il l'entendit marmonner autour de la cage – pour renforcer les barreaux ? Il ne la comprenait plus. Puis il entendit un craquement sonore et la présence disparut.

L'or du soleil couchant disparut et fit place à la blancheur de la lune.

Drago se sentit devenir plus grand. Plus fort. Il se pencha en avant et retomba sur ses pattes.

Il hurle – la clarté est aveuglante. Donne des coups aux meubles de la pièce – bruit sourd quand la table bascule, bruit cristal quand le verre se brise. Hurle à la lune. Il veut sortir. Courir. Il _doit_ sortir. Chasser. _Chasser_. Les barreaux sont trop épais – il a une conscience obscure de leur présence, même s'il ne peut pas les voir. Il est en cage – intolérable. La collision avec un mur – moins de barreaux ici. Mais il n'a pas assez de force.

Il hurle. Il appelle. Il doit chasser. Il mord la chaise de frustration, craquement quand le pied cède sous ses crocs.

Et il hurle à la lune.

Un hurlement en réponse – un autre loup, un frère – et il sent une présence qui tourne autour de la cage. L'assaut sur le point faible des barreaux – un mur ne peut pas résister à deux loups – surtout avec un adulte. Et il fonce – collision avec le mur, encore. Et encore. Et l'autre loup diminue les défenses de son côté – il sent la magie qui bouge et qui court dans son corps, qu'il ne comprend pas mais qu'il peut utiliser pour pousser, couper, tailler une brèche. Et il est dans la clairière – le vent qui caresse sa fourrure, la lune qui ruisselle sur son dos. La chasse est ouverte. Chasser en meute – ils courent ensemblent. L'autre loup est puissant. Drago-le-loup comprend qu'il y a toujours eu des pleines lunes de changement pour l'autre – il a la force du savoir. Il sait que l'autre loup est Alpha – il l'a soumis d'un grondement quand il est sorti de la cabane. Il reconnaît l'autorité.

Alpha brise la nuque d'un lapin à coups de mâchoires avant que lui-même n'ait senti la présence de la proie. Il ne sait pas chasser. Mais cette nuit il va apprendre.

S'approcher à pas de loups de la proie. La cerner. Bondir. L'excitation quand ses crocs trouvent la chair et s'enfoncent dedans. Le goût métal du sang chante dans ses veines.

Alpha a attrapé un hibou – il a vaguement l'impression que les hiboux ne doivent pas être mangés, mais cette pensée s'évanouit avant qu'il la comprenne, et il ne s'en préoccupe plus. Les plumes chatouillent sa gorge.

Une rivière. De l'eau glacée dans sa gorge. Sur ses pattes, sur tout son corps – il a plongé pour jouer dans l'eau. Alpha le laisse faire – de l'indulgence pour les louveteaux ?

Il est gorgé de lune, gorgé de vitesse, et gorgé de sang.

Il sent la lune se coucher. Plus elle s'efface dans le ciel, plus son esprit s'éclaire. Il sent son corps diminuer, et changer de forme. Il baisse le regard sur ses pattes, et voit que ce sont des mains.

Drago se releva et regarda l'homme à côté de lui – _Alpha_, lui souffle une partie de son âme qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie avant.

L'homme semblait fatigué. Il portait une robe élimée pour laquelle Drago l'aurait méprisé, un mois auparavant. Mais maintenant ce n'était pas important, après tout il portait lui-même une robe rapiécée qui ne lui appartenait même pas. Il était jeune, et pourtant ses cheveux châtains étaient déjà parsemés de mèches blanches. L'homme évita son regard. Il semblait avoir... honte ?

"Alpha." Drago ne savait même pas qu'il allait parler avant que le mot franchisse ses lèvres. Mais le mot sonnait juste à ses oreilles. La partie de son âme qui s'était éveillée sembla satisfaite.

L'homme lui lança un regard surpris. "Ton esprit est encore en partie loup. Attends un moment et il t'appartiendra de nouveau." Il eut un sourire triste. "Je ne suis pas Alpha."

Drago obéit. Il attendit jusqu'à se sentir normal à nouveau. Enfin, ce qu'il pensait être le plus normal possible étant donné les circonstances. "Qui êtes-vous, alors ?"

"Remus."


	4. 3 Remus

_NdA : Un chapitre qui a mis un peu plus de temps que les autres (étant donné que j'ai réussi à faire tourner Skyrim sur mon ordinateur qui a la moitié de la configuration minimale requise j'ai été un peu occupée). Accessoirement il est aussi un peu plus long et couvre une période assez étendue (parce que quand il ne se passe rien de particulier je ne vais pas l'écrire). Les autres chapitres adopteront à nouveau un rythme plus lent (en nombre de jours / semaines couverts par un chapitre)._

_Et merci encore pour les reviews, les follows, les favorites, les visites, ça me fait plaisir :) _

**Chapitre III – Remus**

Drago remarqua que Remus semblait hésitant Il décida de prendre les devants en répondant à la question qu'il se posait certainement. Relevant la tête avec bravade, il déclara : "Je suis Drago Malefoy."

Les yeux de Remus s'écarquillèrent. "Drago Malefoy ? J'avais lu les journaux mais je n'aurais pas pensé... " Ses yeux passèrent de la robe rapiécée, à la manière dont Drago se tenait ramassé sur lui-même, et enfin à ses cheveux emmêlés qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Puis il sembla se reprendre. "Oui, bien sûr." Il baissa la tête. "Pardonne-moi."

Le pardonner de ne pas avoir reconnu en lui le noble héritier Malefoy ? Drago ne savait pas s'il aurait pu se reconnaître lui-même. Il savait cela, mais il se sentait tout de même offensé – "Le vrai sang noble se verra toujours", lui avait-on enseigné. Il accepta les excuses avec un hochement de tête qu'il voulut sec et digne, se sentant très magnanime.

Un moment de silence. "As-tu un endroit où aller ?"

Drago se sentit rougir d'embarras. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais Remus le regardait avec inquiétude et semblait attendre une réponse, alors il céda. "Non. Je ne sais pas où aller, je ne veux pas aller au Ministère, je ne veux pas retourner là-bas, je ne veux pas... " Il s'arrêta net quand il s'aperçut avec horreur que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Les Malefoy ne pleuraient pas, et surtout pas en public. Il se détourna et cacha son visage de ses mains.

Il fut surpris de sentir une main hésitante sur son épaule. Sa fierté combattit sa fragilité – il avait été fort pendant les dernières semaines, il n'avait pas le choix mais il avait tenu bon, et maintenant il sentait les barrières qu'il avait érigées pour se protéger du chagrin s'écrouler. Mais les Malefoy ne pleuraient pas. Et Remus était un étranger. Mais la main sur son épaule ne se retirait pas, et ils avaient _chassé _ensemble, alors il prit le réconfort offert comme le cadeau le plus précieux qu'il ait jamais reçu, car c'était le premier dont il réalisait la véritable valeur.

* * *

Ecrasé, étiré, entortillé. Drago atterrit au fond d'une impasse, caché comme Remus sous un sortilège de Désillusion. Après quelques secondes (sans doute passées à vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours – Drago ne voyait pas qui viendrait au fond d'une impasse miteuse et insalubre, mais supposa qu'il valait mieux être prudent quand on arrivait en transplanant dans un quartier moldu, même si bien sûr il n'en avait pas l'expérience), Remus leva le sortilège. Il s'attacha ensuite à modifier l'apparence d'un Drago peu enthousiaste à cette idée, puis métamorphosa leurs robes en vêtements moldus – enfin Drago_ supposa _que c'étaient des vêtements moldus. Il grimaça en s'examinant. Remus les déclara capables de franchir les quelques dizaines de mètres qui les séparaient de chez lui sans attirer trop d'attention (ce dont Drago doutait, un Malefoy ne pouvait certainement pas passer pour un Moldu) et se mit en route. Drago le suivit de près. C'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans le monde moldu, et il pensa à part lui qu'il aurait été très heureux de continuer dans cette voie pendant toutes les années qui lui restaient à vivre. Surtout que les voitures moldues émettaient un bruit infernal. Les moyens de transport sorciers étaient bien plus distingués – si on oubliait le Magicobus, évidemment. Il devait admettre qu'à côté du Magicobus, même la voiture miteuse roulant tant bien que mal en crachotant qu'ils croisèrent sur le chemin paraissait élégante. Il fut singulièrement soulagé quand ils entrèrent dans un immeuble et que la porte se referma derrière lui, le séparant de la rue.

Drago lut le nom sur la porte de Remus avec incrédulité avant que ce dernier ne l'entraîne à l'intérieur. Lupin ? _Remus Lupin_ ? Avec un nom pareil il était prédestiné à être un loup-garou. Une telle chose ne se voyait que dans les livres. Un _loup-garou_ qui s'appelait _Remus Lupin_... La réalité était décidément bien plus étrange que la fiction. Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par la sensation de la dissolution des sortilèges de déguisement qui pesaient sur lui. Drago prit son courage à deux mains et regarda Remus en face pour la première fois depuis son moment de faiblesse dans la forêt.

Il ne rencontra pas un regard méprisant ou plein de pitié. Les yeux qui le regardaient étaient doux et teintés d'inquiétude. Drago remua sur place nerveusement et se prépara aux questions qui allaient venir d'une seconde à l'autre.

"Chocolat ?" Voyant son expression incrédule, Remus répondit un peu défensivement, "C'est conseillé après de fortes émotions. Et la nuit dernière n'était pas particulièrement calme." Drago hocha la tête lentement, toujours sceptique. "Je poserai des questions plus tard." Cela le rassura – il semblait honnête avec lui. Après tout il ne pouvait pas imaginer ne pas avoir à être interrogé. Il prit le morceau de chocolat que lui tendait Remus. Un goût sucré, riche – il avait l'impression que c'était la meilleure chose qu'il ait jamais mangée de sa vie.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Drago méditait dans la chambrette que lui avait arrangée Remus. Elle était petite, car agrandir l'espace avait ses limites (surtout pour un sorcier qui n'était pas un spécialiste de ce genre de sortilèges), mais il s'y sentait en sécurité – et la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Il frissonna. Il ne voulait plus jamais se trouver dans un endroit verrouillé. Nerveux, il lissa la couette – "Quelle couleur ? Vert, non ?" "Uh, bleu. J'aurai assez de vert quand j'irai à Poud... Bleu." - et s'allongea sur le lit.

Il avait envoyé une lettre à Pansy. "Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une idée judicieuse..." lui avait dit Remus. "Je serai prudent. Je ne donnerai pas d'indication sur l'endroit où je me trouve, et il n'y a pas un sortilège qui rend impossible de trouver la provenance de la lettre ou du hibou ?" Remus avait hoché la tête avec reluctance, mais avait cédé quand Drago avait ajouté "C'est ma meilleure amie... Je voudrais savoir si elle aussi, elle – je ne peux pas croire qu'elle m'ait abandonné. "

Remus n'était pas un loup-garou enregistré. "Je ne veux _pas_ être marqué.", avait-il dit, la flamme du loup s'élevant dans ses yeux et vite réprimée. Plus calme, il avait ajouté : "Ombrage nous rend la vie de plus en plus difficile – elle est contrôlée par sa haine de tout ce qui n'est pas humain. Et sa peur." Il avait ensuite baissé la tête "Ceci dit – il est vrai que les loups-garous sont dangereux... " Drago l'avait coupé : "Je ne veux pas être jeté en prison – je n'ai pas _choisi _d'être mordu." Une pause. "Non. Non, bien sûr que non... "

Remus possédait beaucoup de livres. Bien sûr, il n'y en avait pas autant que dans la bibliothèque du Manoir, mais les pièces contenaient de nombreuses étagères remplies d'ouvrages. Drago en avait repéré plusieurs qui avaient manifestement trait à la lycanthropie, et un grand nombre qui traitaient de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal en général. Il avait trouvé ça un brin ironique, les loups-garous étaient traités comme des créatures maléfiques, mais en voilà un qui était manifestement un spécialiste de Défense. Une preuve que le loup ne contrôlait pas l'homme, quand la pleine lune ne le dévorait pas. Restait le problème des nuits de pleine lune... Oui, ces nuits-là, les loups-garous étaient maléfiques. Sans aucun doute. Mais il ne voulait pas avoir à payer pour le loup, il n'avait jamais été du genre à se sacrifier pour les autres. Et le loup était un autre. Il lui laisserait la pleine lune, mais pas une minute de plus.

* * *

Le hibou revint le lendemain l'air renfrogné et ébourriffé. Il portait une seule feuille de parchemin que Drago déplia pendant que Remus s'occupait de réconforter l'oiseau. Il n'avait pas dû être bien accueilli. La phrase griffonnée sur le parchemin le confirma.

_Drago Malefoy n'existe plus. Pansy._

Pâle comme la Mort, Drago reposa très lentement la lettre sur laquelle il avait fondé tant d'espoirs, Pansy comprendrait, Pansy l'aiderait. Maintenant, il était seul.

Un juron étouffé lui fit lever les yeux. Remus secouait sa main et lançait un regard assassin au hibou qui avait l'air de bien meilleure humeur et hulula d'un air satisfait quand Drago le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

Ils étaient seuls. Le pluriel le réconforta.

* * *

Remus était nerveux. Pâle. Fatigué. "La pleine lune est demain, comme tu le sais. On ira dans la forêt – j'ai réussi à en trouver une autre que celle de la dernière fois où on te chercherait peut-être."

"Il y a beaucoup de forêts pourtant.", hasarda Drago.

Remus secoua impatiemment la tête. "Il faut que ce soit une forêt où il n'y ait pas d'humains. Donc connue pour être dangereuse, et sécurisée par des sorciers."

"Sécurisée ? Comment ça ?" interrogea Drago.

"Des sortilèges Repousse-Moldus sont indispensables. Et également des barrières magiques qui empêchent les créatures maléfiques de sortir de la forêt. Il sera impossible pour nous d'en sortir tant que nous ne serons pas redevenus humains."

Cela semblait raisonnable. Bien sûr Remus pensait que le plus sûr aurait été de ne pas sortir du tout, mais garder un loup-garou dans un immeuble rempli de Moldus n'était pas une bonne idée, et il ne connaissait pas d'endroit muni de barrières assez fortes où ils pourraient se transformer – pas sans être détectés par le Ministère. C'était pour la même raison qu'il ne pouvait pas ériger lui-même de barrières magiques aussi importantes, avait-il expliqué. Si Drago était resté dans la mansarde lors de sa première transformation, il aurait sans doute été capturé dès le lever du soleil par des Aurors, le Ministère ayant sans doute détecté la pression exercée par un loup-garou sur des barrières magiques aussi neuves.

Remus grimaça. Ce n'était pas la première fois de la journée. Drago était intrigué, après tout, il était bien moins mal en point que Remus... La transformation n'était pas censée être la même ?

"Ca ne me fait pas mal." Remus grogna en réponse. "De me transformer en loup-garou, je veux dire. C'est désagréable d'avoir tous ses os réarrangés, mais ce n'est pas si douloureux."

Une pause. Un regard choqué.

"Ca m'a toujours fait mal. Je ne peux pas concevoir une transformation non douloureuse."

Drago réfléchit. "Le loup n'aime pas que je résiste."

"Il faut résister. La transformation est maléfique." répondit Remus d'un ton sans appel.

"Elle arrivera de toute façon... " Remus lui lança un regard si noir que Drago préféra s'arrêter là. Ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour essayer de le convaincre que sa façon de faire lui semblait mieux – il laisserait au loup sa nuit sans combattre, puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix. S'engager dans des batailles perdues d'avance était la spécialité des Gryffondors après tout, pensa-t-il avec une note de mépris. Il gagnerait au final avec le lever du soleil, alors à quoi bon ?

* * *

Maintenant Drago-le-loup maîtrise l'art de la chasse. Cela lui a pris plusieurs transformations, mais cette lune ses bonds sont rapides, ses mouvements fluides, ses crocs meurtriers. Il a appris à sentir les proies à travers les sens et la magie du loup – ses sens et sa magie, les nuits de pleine lune où il appartient au loup. Traquer. Bondir. Tuer. Une seconde nature.

Et Alpha traque, bondit et tue en unisson avec lui, dans le blanc de la nuit et le rouge du sang versé.

* * *

Ses parents lui manquaient tous les jours. Mais ce jour-là, la douleur était criante. Aujourd'hui il avait dix ans. Et sa mère n'était pas là pour le voir. Son père ne le regarderait pas avec fierté pendant qu'il accepterait les voeux de bon anniversaire avec la retenue et la distinction qui convenait à un héritier de la famille Malefoy. Plus jamais... Il était seul. Il enfonça la tête dans son oreiller, refusant de se lever. Aujourd'hui n'existait pas. Ce jour-là n'avait pas le droit d'exister si ses parents n'étaient pas là pour le vivre avec lui.

Remus vint le chercher. Il ne fut pas rebuté quand Drago lui demanda amèrement de partir. Il le fit se lever. Quand Drago resta silencieux toute la matinée, laissant Remus lui parler sans répondre, il ne se découragea pas et persista. Il lui dit qu'il n'avait pas à parler s'il ne le voulait pas. Remus l'emmena dans le monde des Moldus encore une fois, lui montra ce qu'il ne connaissait pas encore dans le voisinage – il semblait comprendre que Drago trouvait les Moldus intéressants même s'il ne l'aurait jamais admis, et lui expliquait comment ce monde fonctionnait. A la réflexion, Remus comprenait beaucoup de choses, même si ce n'était pas le cas pour tout.

Le soir Drago parla. Il raconta sa mère. Il raconta son père. Il raconta sa vie au Manoir, et hors du Manoir. Il parla tant que sa gorge lui semblait en feu, mais il continua. Il avait toujours évité de repenser à "avant", mais il ne pouvait plus. Remus ne l'avait jamais pressé de questions, pas même le premier jour, pourtant maintenant il répondait à tant de choses.

Cette nuit-là, Drago se sentit plus léger que depuis des mois, même s'il avait admis tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Il n'oublierait jamais, mais peut-être qu'il pourrait se relever.

Avant de s'endormir, il pensa qu'après tout, Remus ne s'était pas contenté de le sauver la nuit de leur première rencontre. Il l'avait aidé tous les jours à voir le lendemain et Drago aurait encore besoin de son aide, mais désormais il savait qu'un jour il serait à nouveau capable de faire face au monde.

* * *

Drago jeta un coup d'oeil à la couverture de la Gazette du Sorcier.

_HARRY POTTER A POUDLARD ! Par Rita Skeeter_

_Après dix ans sans nouvelles, le Garçon qui a Survécu a été rendu au Monde des Sorciers pour son entrée à l'école de Poudlard, dirigée par Albus Dumbledore. Nombre de personnes se demandent maintenant où donc le jeune Harry a passé son enfance. Ce reporter vous affirme qu'elle a réussi à joindre quelqu'un qui est dans le secret. Cette source qui préfère préserver son anonymat dévoile que le jeune Harry a été élevé en Amérique et vient de revenir en Angleterre !_

Une photo accompagnait l'article. On y voyait un jeune garçon aux yeux verts et aux cheveux en bataille qui essayait désespérément de sortir du cadre. Drago l'encouragea et applaudit quand il y parvint (on ne voyait désormais plus que sa main). Il espérait que l'image de Harry Potter avait réussi à se cacher sur toutes les copies de la _Gazette_. Plus Rita Skeeter et les autres vautours étaient contrariés, mieux il se portait. Il ne leur pardonnerait jamais l'aricle qu'ils avaient publié sur l'attaque du Manoir, et l'entretien avec Ombrage.

Morose, il s'assit pour prendre son petit déjeuner, poussant le journal sans lire le reste de l'article – il était prêt à parier que ce n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges, de toute façon. Lui aussi aurait dû aller à Poudlard cette année. Il se laissa le luxe de l'imaginer. Il aurait peut-être été ami avec Harry Potter – son père l'y aurait sans doute encouragé, de toute manière. Bien sûr il aurait été à Serpentard. Il aurait travaillé dur et aurait fait gagner des centaines de points à sa Maison. Il soupira. Il avait dit à Remus qu'il s'était fait à l'idée de ne pas aller à Poudlard, mais il doutait que ce soit vrai. Il savait bien que c'était impossible, tout le Monde des Sorciers savait que Drago Malefoy était un loup-garou, et il ne pouvait pas maintenir un déguisement en permanence. Surtout dans un endroit aussi saturé de magie que Poudlard.

Remus arriva avec une pile de livres et les posa devant lui : _Histoire de la Magie_, _Forces Obscures : comment s'en protéger_, _Le livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1)_...

"Que tu n'ailles pas à Poudlard ne signifie pas que je vais te laisser bayer aux corneilles toute la journée. Tu vas travailler et suivre le programme."

Drago était bouche bée et dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête. "Je n'ai pas de baguette."

Remus lui sourit et répondit sur le même ton "Et je n'ai pas de maléfice de Glu Perpétuelle qui m'ait collé ma baguette dans la main."

* * *

Drago pointa la baguette de Remus sur la plume posée devant lui. "Wingardium Leviosa" Un frémissement.

"Visualise ce que tu veux faire de la plume, ne te concentre pas uniquement sur les mots et les mouvements – ils sont importants, mais l'intention l'est tout autant."

Drago hocha la tête. "Wingardium Leviosa" Une sensation de chaleur se répandit le long de ses doigts, et la plume s'éleva – un centimètre, deux, un mètre... Il la suivit du regard puis poussa un cri de joie. Il _pouvait_ apprendre la magie même sans aller à Poudlard, après tout.

* * *

Alpha est fort. Plus fort que les autres lunes. Il court derrière lui, ne perdant pas de vue l'éclat de sa fourrure sous la lune. Alpha est un trait de lumière dans la nuit et il le suit, fasciné. Alpha est glorieux.

Le lendemain, Remus ne dit rien, mais il paraissait moins pâle, moins fatigué. Plus résigné. Drago comprit qu'il avait fini par accepter la transformation comme il lui avait dit de le faire il y a des années, avec reluctance et rancoeur, mais il avait laissé la nuit au loup. _Remus est fort_, se dit Drago. _Il finira par l'accepter._

* * *

Drago se disputait avec le miroir de la salle de bains lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de verre brisé. Il passa la tête par la porte et vit Remus immobile, fixant la _Gazette _du jour, sa tasse oubliée à ses pieds.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Remus cligna des yeux et leva la tête, son regard passant sur lui sans le voir. "Je... vais sortir un moment. Ne quitte pas la maison." Sans un mot de plus, il endossa son pardessus et s'enfuit avant que Drago ne réussisse à poser une autre question.

La Gazette était restée sur la table. Sur la page de titre un sorcier au visage décharné jetait des regards traqués sur tout le pourtour du cadre.

_BLACK S'ECHAPPE D'AZKABAN !_

Drago se laissa tomber sur une chaise, choqué. Bien sûr, il savait qui était Sirius Black. Tout le monde le savait. Il eut un moment de panique avant de se ressaisir. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait le croiser au coin de la rue. Black n'avait rien contre lui et du reste personne du Monde des Sorciers ne savait où Remus et lui vivaient.

Remus... Il connaissait Sirius Black. Il n'en parlait jamais, mais évoquait parfois James Potter et Peter Pettigrew. Et Black avait été leur ami également, avant de les trahir "si affreusement" pour reprendre les termes des amies de sa mère qui adoraient échanger des potins, avec une prédilection pour les trahisons. Et la trahison de Sirius Black constituait une référence.

Drago passa la journée à traîner, parcourant vaguement des livres avant de les reposer. Il s'inquiétait pour Remus. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. C'était normal après tout. Un homme que l'on avait considéré comme un ami, qui avait trahi ses autres amis, et s'était évadé d'une prison inviolable, cela n'arrivait pour ainsi dire jamais. Mais il s'inquiétait pour Remus.

Le lendemain, Drago s'éveilla dans sa chambre, alors qu'il était sûr qu'il avait dû finir par s'endormir sur le canapé du salon. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et vit Remus qui l'accueillit comme tous les autres matins, mais avec cette fois-ci un regard qui l'avertissait de ne rien dire et ne rien demander.

Drago ne dit rien, et ne demanda rien. Ils ne parlèrent plus de Sirius Black, malgré les articles qui paraissaient fréquemment le concernant – ces jours-là, Remus jetait la _Gazette_ à la poubelle après un bref coup d'oeil à la une. Il avait apparemment décidé que Sirius Black n'existait pas, même s'il avait semblé préoccupé après avoir lu que des Détraqueurs avaient été postés autour de Poudlard. Il s'inquiétait sans doute pour Harry Potter qui y entamait sa troisième année.

* * *

Sirius Black existait après tout. Drago relisait l'article paru dans la _Gazette_ de ce matin, en le trouvant tout aussi incroyable qu'à la première lecture. Cette fois Remus n'avait pas jeté l'article sur Sirius Black. Il s'était immobilisé, l'avait lu. L'avait relu. Puis il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, sans doute pour culpabiliser, mais Drago n'osait pas aller le déloger.

_SIRIUS BLACK : INNOCENT !_

_LE CALVAIRE DE L'INNOCENCE ! Par Rita Skeeter_

_L'homme que l'on dépeignait comme un traître de la plus vile espèce a été innocenté cette nuit par le Ministère (qui émettra un communiqué officiel dans la journée). C'est sur les terres de Poudlard que le complot ourdi contre Sirius Black, ou plutôt Lord Black, a été mis à jour. C'est grâce au courage d'un enfant déjà marqué par la tragédie, le Garçon qui a Survécu, et à la volonté d'un homme qu'Azkaban n'a pas réussi à briser, que la vérité a fini par éclater au grand jour. Peter Pettigrew, le héros que tout le monde a pleuré et porté aux nues, a été révélé comme le véritable traître ! D'après les premières conclusions que la _Gazette_ rapporte en exclusivité, Pettigrew serait un Animagus non déclaré (une forme de rat, symbolisant sa couardise et sa fourberie). _

_Après ces nouvelles saisissantes, de nombreuses questions sont soulevées._

_Comment se fait-il qu'un innocent ait pu passer douze ans à Azkaban ?_

_Comment peut-on livrer un sorcier aux Détraqueurs sans même l'interroger au Veritaserum – une procédure rapide et sûre ?_

_Y a-t-il d'autres innocents qui croupissent derrière les barreaux, tourmentés par leurs plus affreux souvenirs ?_

_Comment Pettigrew a-t-il pu se cacher à Poudlard, sous le nez de celui qui est réputé pour être le plus grand sorcier du Monde Magique ? Albus Dumbledore mérite-t-il sa réputation, lui qui a laissé un innocent partir en prison malgré sa position de Chef Sorcier du Magenmagot, et qui n'a pas été capable d'appréhender Pettigrew sur ses terres ?_

_Que fera le Ministère ?_

_A cette dernière question, le Ministre de la Magie lui-même, Cornelius Fudge, a apporté un début de réponse : "_Je regrette profondément cette erreur commise par mon prédécesseur. Bien sûr, Lord Black aura droit à une compensation et recouvrera l'ensemble de ses droits civiques._"_

_Lord Black a été envoyé à Sainte-Mangouste dès que son innocence a été connue. Toute l'équipe de la _Gazette _espère que les dommages irréparables qu'il a subis pourront être atténués. _


	5. 4 La Noble et Très Ancienne

**Chapitre IV - La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black**

**Partie 1 : Sirius**

Sirius boudait dans sa chambre de Sainte Mangouste. C'était une jolie chambre, il n'y avait rien à redire, un grand luxe par rapport à Azkaban ou ses diverses cachettes depuis son évasion. Ici, il avait un lit relativement moelleux, des couvertures propres, des repas servis trois fois par jour, et même des fleurs violettes sur la table de chevet – ah, oui, il avait aussi une table de chevet.

Mais le problème était qu'il _s'ennuyait _ferme, depuis une semaine qu'il était coincé ici. Séduire les infirmières pour les persuader de le relâcher plus vite ne marchait pas assez bien qu'il l'aurait souhaité (on lui répondait en rougissant ou en gloussant "Voyons, Lord Black, ce n'est pas raisonnable, vous devez rester en observation encore quelques jours... ").

_Lord _Black. Ca aussi, c'était nouveau. Il supposait qu'être effacé de la tapisserie familiale n'équivalait pas tout à fait à être formellement déshérité. Il avait appris que Regulus aurait hérité du titre s'il avait vécu, mais désormais cet _honneur _lui revenait. Il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec ce nom, mais il réalisait qu'il lui donnait plus d'influence pour récupérer la garde de Harry.

Harry... Il se souvenait de la manière dont son visage s'était illuminé quand il lui avait proposé de venir vivre avec lui. Apparemment, même aller vivre avec un type à moitié fou qui sortait de prison et qui venait de lui révéler qu'il était son parrain était préférable à la vie avec Petunia Dursley. Sirius approuvait de tout son coeur. _Personne_ de sain ne pouvait vouloir vivre avec Petunia, cette espèce de harpie.

A propos de harpie, il devait éviter Rita Skeeter. La paranoïa de sa famille servirait enfin à quelque chose : il pourrait être tranquille quand il sortirait d'ici. Penser à Rita Skeeter l'exaspérait. Elle essayait toujours d'obtenir une "interview exclusive, Lord Black, pour la _Gazette_ !". Il était certain qu'elle allait réessayer d'entrer dans sa chambre aujourd'hui.

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit – et ce n'était pas l'heure des infirmières. Sirius balança rageusement son oreiller en direction du visiteur en hurlant : "Mettez-vous ça et votre interview où je le pense, Skeeter !"

Une main surgit de derrière l'oreiller et l'attrapa au vol. "Je vois que Rita Skeeter agace toujours autant par où elle passe." La voix était familière, vaguement amusée, un peu hésitante. Remus.

"Remus." Il le regarda avec incrédulité. "Tu es _vieux_."

"Merci, Sirius." répondit Lupin d'un ton acide, puis redevint brusquement sérieux. "Sirius... Je n'aurais jamais dû croire que tu aurais pu être l'espion de Voldemort." Une hésitation. "Pourras-tu me pardonner un jour ?"

Remus s'excusait ? Alors que c'était lui qui... "Remus, tu ne comprends pas, tu n'as pas à te faire pardonner, c'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui ai suggéré Peter comme Gardien du Secret ! Je croyais que c'était _toi_, l'espion. A cause de moi, Peter a pu... "

Le regard de Remus se durcit. "Il payera. Il est derrière les barreaux, à attendre son procès. Et non, ce n'était pas de ta faute. Peter est le seul responsable."

Sirius, peu convaincu, hocha la tête. "Je voulais le tuer", dit-il brusquement. "Quand le Fléreur - Pattenrond - a enfin réussi à m'apporter le rat... Je voulais le tuer."

"Qu'est-ce qui t'en a empêché ?"

"Harry... Pattenrond m'a apporté Peter, mais Harry et ses amis l'ont vu l'ont suivi jusque sous le Saule Cogneur. J'étais à moitié fou à ce moment-là. Je voulais tuer le rat sans la moindre explication. Mais Harry en a exigé." Il secoua lentement la tête. "J'ai réussi à expliquer que Peter était un Animagus. Croûtard. Un nom charmant pour un homme charmant."

Remus l'interrompit. "Et ils t'ont laissé une baguette pour leur montrer que tu ne mentais pas ?"

Sirius eut un rire sans joie. "Si j'avais eu une baguette en main, je crois que je l'aurais tué directement. Non, l'amie de Harry, Hermione, a eu l'idée de vérifier sur la Carte du Maraudeur – je ne sais pas comment elle est arrivée en leur possession. Et ils ont vu qu'il y avait une autre personne dans la pièce : Peter Pettigrew. A la place du rat." Sirius était très fier en révélant que son filleul possédait la Carte. Harry était bien le fils de son père – se promener la nuit sous la cape d'invisibilité, la Carte en poche...

Il reprit. "Hermione a apporté le rat et la Carte au professeur de Défense – ils ont trouvé un Auror cette année, après le charlatan de l'an dernier. Gawain Robards. Il a trouvé ça louche que Pettigrew soit toujours en vie, et c'est uniquement parce qu'il existe un membre des Aurors avec un minimum de cervelle que je n'ai pas été livré aux Détraqueurs. Au lieu de fermer la porte au nez de Hermione, il a décidé de l'écouter et a forcé Peter à changer de forme. Il a un peu paniqué ensuite quand Hermione lui a expliqué que Harry et Ronald étaient restés seuls avec un homme qui venait de sortir d'Azkaban, donc certainement fou, et s'est précipité pour les sauver de mes griffes." Il soupira. "Je suppose que je devrais être reconnaissant à Dumbledore. Dès qu'il a été prévenu, il a calmé tout le monde, et a suggéré de nous interroger au Veritaserum, Peter et moi. Et comme Skeeter s'est délectée à l'écrire, _le complot ourdi contre Sirius Black a été mis à jour_.", acheva-t-il d'un ton ironique.

Sirius resta silencieux un moment, puis se souvenant d'un détail, s'écria d'un ton indigné : "_Servilus_ est Professeur à Poudlard ! Professeur ! Et en plus il garde du Veritaserum dans son placard en permanence, ce qui est plutôt louche. C'est une potion réglementée." Même si ce Veritaserum lui avait été d'un grand secours, admit-il à contrecoeur.

**Partie 2 : Remus**

Sirius lui pardonnait. Remus avait du mal à y croire. Il devait tout de même se racheter auprès de Sirius – il l'avait laissé croupir _douze ans_ à Azkaban. Solennellement, il se jura qu'il resterait toujours un ami fidèle, désormais. Et hélas cela passait par l'écouter patiemment râler sur Rita Skeeter, Sainte Mangouste, Rita Skeeter, les infirmières qui ne se laissaient pas corrompre, Rita Skeeter, et enfin Rita Skeeter.

"Remus, viens avec moi Square Grimmaurd."

Cela attira brusquement son attention et reçut la réponse éloquente de "Hein ?"

Sirius s'enthousiasmait : "C'est une bonne idée ! Je pourrais sortir d'ici plus vite en disant qu'il y a quelqu'un pour veiller sur moi, et en plus il faut arranger la maison pour Harry quand l'année scolaire sera terminée, il ne reste qu'un peu plus d'un mois, et en plus, je _m'ennuie._" Remus sentit que ce dernier point semblait le plus important. "Et puis, j'ai ordonné à Kreattur de rendre la maison vivable – il est apparu devant moi quand j'ai reçu officiellement le titre de Lord, à notre grand déplaisr à tous les deux." Il était dur de résister à l'enthousiasme de Sirius qui avait tendance à tout emporter, mais il avait des responsabilités et ne pouvait plus se laisser entraîner sans réfléchir.

"Je vis avec quelqu'un."

Sirius s'immobilisa un instant puis lui donna une tape enthousiaste dans le dos "Félicitations, Lunard ! Mais elle peut venir, ça apportera une touche féminine."

Remus mit un moment à comprendre. "Non, je ne suis pas marié. C'est un garçon."

Sirius ne se démonta pas pour autant "Oh, je ne savais pas que tu étais passé de ce bord-là. Peu importe._ Il_ peut venir."

Remus commençait à désespérer. "Un jeune garçon. Et avant que tu aies des idées bizarres", ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant Sirius ouvrir la bouche d'un air choqué, "ce n'est pas... comme ça. On peut dire que je l'ai... adopté." Le mot semblait étrange. Il décida qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir pour le moment. Sirius faisait des grands gestes à côté de lui. "C'est fantastique, Lunard ! Bizarre, mais fantastique. Il a quel âge ? Depuis combien de temps vous vivez ensemble ? D'où vient-il ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ?"

Remus soupira. Non, pas le temps de réfléchir pour le moment. "Treize ans. Presque quatre ans. Et tu feras sa connaissance, si tu tiens tellement à ce que l'on vienne dans ton doux foyer." Il fit le geste des Maraudeurs qui signifiait "secret". Pas question de révéler qui était Drago ici. Les mesures anti-loups-garous étaient plus fortes que jamais – Ombrage avait suggéré récemment un "emprisonnement préventif" à Azkaban en attendant "des mesures plus adéquates".

Sirius fit la moue, sans doute à la mention du "doux foyer", mais avait l'air intrigué. Puis il se leva d'un bond, "Je vais prévenir les infirmières, on passe le chercher et en route vers mon doux foyer !"

Remus le retint par la manche – juste à temps – et soupira. "Pas avant demain. Au moins. Je dois lui expliquer. Et de toute façon", ajouta-t-il indigné, "j'ai une_ maison à moi_, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas."

Sirius eut l'air sceptique, puis soudain sérieux. "Remus. Je vois que la vie n'a pas dû être facile pour toi." Un ton plus bas, il poursuivit, "Et puis j'ai lu les journaux, et la politique d'une certaine personne au Ministère en ce moment... as-tu réussi à trouver un emploi ?" Il prit un air suppliant, "Au moins considère-le. Je pense que cela rendrait service à tout le monde."

Remus prit un air grave : "Si je dois lui en parler, promets-moi que tu l'accepteras, peu importe qui il est." Sirius promit et ajouta "Tu le connais, Lunard. Et je te connais. Je te fais confiance."

Sirius avait raison en disant que la vie n'était pas facile. Et de plus, il s'inquiétait – impossible qu'il se soit remis d'Azkaban aussi vite. Le laisser tout seul, ou seul avec Harry, dans cette maison qui n'abritait que des mauvais souvenirs... Mais il devait en discuter avec Drago.

* * *

Ce n'avait pas été si difficile, se dit-il ce soir-là avec soulagement. Drago se souvenait que sa mère avait été une Black. Et malheureusement, il était au courant des difficultés de Remus à payer ses factures – les gens ne voulaient pas employer quelqu'un qui devait être absent tous les mois autour de la pleine lune, même si les Moldus ne devinaient pas _pourquoi_. Il regarda autour de lui. Oui, ce serait dur de tout quitter. Pour Drago également. Mais ils n'auraient de toute façon pas eu le choix dans pas si longtemps – le loyer était devenu trop cher pour lui. Et puis, Sirius le voulait chez lui. Il sentit un sourire se former sur son visage.

"Quand nous serons en sécurité derrière les barrières de la maison des Black, je devrai envoyer une lettre au Ministère, et une autre à Gringotts." Drago s'était planté devant lui, l'air déterminé.

Voyant l'air interrogateur de Remus, il ajouta : "J'ai bientôt quatorze ans. C'est l'âge minimum pour devenir Lord quand le précédent est mort." Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que Remus ait besoin de cette explication. "Je veux mon titre."

Remus avait du mal à comprendre. "C'est risqué. Le Ministère saurait à coup sûr que tu es en vie. Et pourquoi tiens-tu à récupérer officiellement ton titre aussi vite ?"

Drago eut un geste d'impatience. "C'est parce que c'est risqué que l'invitation de Lord Black tombe à point nommé. Et il ne sert à rien d'attendre."

Remus commença "Ombrage... "

"Ombrage ne partira pas toute seule. Je veux la faire partir. En tant que Drago Malefoy je n'ai aucune chance. En tant que Lord Malefoy, à la tête d'une ancienne famille de sorciers, j'en ai une. Et elle ne pourra pas s'opposer à ce que j'acquière le titre. Rien ne peut s'y opposer puisque je n'ai pas été déshérité." Il fit une pause, puis voyant que Remus l'écoutait avec attention, reprit. "La lettre au Ministère n'est que pour les informer que j'ai pris mon titre. C'est Gringotts qui se chargera de me rendre la chevalière des Malefoy – ils ont toujours géré les affaires de ma famille."

Remus hocha la tête. Il n'aimait pas ça – Drago était trop jeune pour ces affaires politiques. D'un autre côté, il comprenait qu'il ne voulait pas vivre toute sa vie caché, et cela constituait un premier pas. "Comment tu sais tout ça, de toute façon ? Tu n'as pas pu apprendre toutes les lois d'héritage des familles de sorciers avant... de quitter le Manoir ?"

Drago le regarda avec surprise puis répondit : "Bien sûr que non. J'en connaissais les grandes lignes, mais... Tu ne sais même pas les livres que tu as ici ?" Il sortit d'une étagère _Les grandes lois du Monde des Sorciers_, puis un gros volume intitulé _Les traditions du Monde Magique_. Remus prit les livres, Drago l'informant qu'il y en avait d'autres, et avoua "J'avais totalement oublié que j'avais ça. Je pense que je les avais achetés quand Sirius a été banni de sa famille, et que j'ai réalisé que décidément je ne comprenais pas les familles... traditionnelles." Il haussa les épaules "Ca ne m'a pas vraiment aidé, et je ne les ai plus touchés depuis des années."

Drago le regardait curieusement. "Mais ils sont_ intéressants._"

Remus répondit, amusé malgré lui "J'ai toujours préféré étudier des créatures comme les Strangulots ou les Billywigs, que des livres de lois."

Drago grogna, "Mais ces créatures n'ont rien d'intéressant... D'accord, j'ai compris l'idée. On n'a pas forcément les mêmes opinions."

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Remus entra dans la maison des Black accompagné de Sirius. A première vue, elle avait l'air habitable – il y avait de la poussière et un peu de saleté, mais rien qui mettrait des semaines à être nettoyé. Sirius avait apparemment réussi à faire obéir Kreattur, ce qui l'étonna. Il se retourna pour constater que Sirius avait l'air aussi surpris que lui.

Il y avait un portrait caché derrière des rideaux dans le vestibule. Il s'en approcha et leva la main pour les écarter. "Non, Remus !" avertit Sirius, paniqué. Trop tard.

Les rideaux s'écartèrent d'eux-mêmes pour découvrir le portrait d'une femme qu'il reconnut comme la mère de Sirius. Roulant des yeux, elle se mit à vociférer après avoir aperçu son fils : "Fils indigne ! Vermine ! Saleté ! Comment oses-tu revenir ici ! Comment oses-tu..." Elle s'interrompit quand Remus rabattit hâtivement les rideaux. Il souffla puis commenta, "Aussi charmante dans la mort que dans la vie." Sirius eut un signe d'assentiment et se mit en marche en direction du salon, tournant le dos au portrait de sa mère. Il le suivit à pas de loup, pas question de la réveiller de nouveau.

Après avoir fait le tour de la maison, Remus admit qu'elle était habitable. Un peu lugubre, mais ils ne pouvaient pas compter sur l'Elfe crasseux qui marmonnait des insultes dans un coin de la cuisine pour améliorer ça.

"Bon, maintenant que tu as fait le tour et que j'ai renforcé les barrières magiques", annonça Sirius avec enthousiasme, "qui est le garçon avec qui tu vis ? Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas emmené avec toi ce matin ?"

_Nous y voilà_, pensa Remus. "A cause de qui il est, justement."

* * *

Remus, après une longue discussion, avait réussi à convaincre Sirius que Drago n'était pas le portrait vivant de son père. Il savait que Sirius "attendait de voir", mais maintenant qu'il était prévenu il saurait se tenir en voyant Drago. Du moins il l'espérait, pensa-t-il en ouvrant la porte d'entrée. Absorbé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas que le jeune adolescent avait repéré le portrait dissimulé par les rideaux et y jetait un coup d'oeil.

"Traîtres à votre sang ! Vermines ! Pourritures ! Ooouuuuh... Pauvre de moi, pauvre maison, pauvre... " Il se précipita vers les rideaux et les referma.

Sirius était venu au bruit et leur fit signe d'entrer dans la cuisine.

Une fois la porte refermée, Drago laissa échapper d'un air indigné "Qui est cette harpie ?"

Remus vit le visage de Sirius s'illuminer à ses mots. Apparemment, en l'entendant traiter sa mère de harpie, il avait décidé de laisser une chance à Drago.

**Partie 3 : Drago**

Réalisant ce qu'il avait dit, il ouvrit hâtivement la bouche pour se corriger, mais Lord Black – Sirius, comme Remus avait insisté qu'il l'appelle, ajoutant "qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle Lord Black" – le coupa d'un ton joyeux. "Ma mère. J'ai essayé d'enlever le portrait, mais il est fixé par un maléfice de Glu Perpétuelle. En tout cas, bienvenue ! Et au cas où, appelle-moi Sirius. Sirius, pas _Lord Black_." Il énonça le titre d'un ton ironique.

"Un titre est utile." répondit Drago défensivement.

Sirius le regarda d'un air pensif et admit lentement, "Oui, je suppose qu'il peut l'être. Tu as l'âge, as-tu l'intention de revendiquer le tien ?" Cette question lui attira un regard surpris de Remus, qui manifestement ne pensait pas que Sirius connaîtrait les coutumes de l'aristocratie. A vrai dire, Drago n'y avait pas pensé non plus, après avoir entendu le portrait de l'homme que lui avait brossé Remus, mais il aurait dû le réaliser. Sirius Black, après tout, avait été élevé dans une des familles qui observaient les traditions à la lettre. Se rappelant qu'on lui avait posé une question, il décida de répondre honnêtement, "Oui. J'en aurai besoin si je veux avoir une chance d'évincer Ombrage et de changer la situation pour les loups-garous. Je ne veux pas passer ma vie à me cacher, et je ne veux pas non plus de cette vie pour Remus." A ces mots, Remus sembla prêt à objecter, sans doute pour dire que Drago n'avait pas à s'en soucier, et qu'après tout il allait bien, lui n'avait pas à rester cloîtré... Avant que Remus ait pu exprimer sa pensée, cependant, Sirius parla, "Ce qui importe n'est pas le titre, mais ce qu'on en fait.". Drago se fit la réflexion qu'il le déclamait comme si c'était quelque chose qu'on lui avait répété plusieurs fois. "James me disait ça souvent, n'est-ce pas Remus ?" ajouta Sirius, confirmant les pensées de Drago.

"Très bien, tu auras l'appui de Lord Black pour éjecter le crapaud !" coupant court à ses protestations d'un geste – il n'avait pas à le faire, et ce n'était pas une chose à déclarer à la légère – Sirius ajouta, "Rien que deux minutes en sa présence m'ont suffi à la détester. Elle aurait voulu me donner aux Détraqueurs malgré les preuves de mon innocence. Et quelqu'un qui se promène en cardigan rose ne devrait pas être autorisé à représenter le gouvernement" termina-t-il d'un air tout à fait sérieux.

Drago ricana puis essaya d'exprimer sa gratitude, mais Sirius l'interrompit et l'entraîna "faire un tour de la maison". Il n'avait pas l'air d'être tout à fait à l'aise quand on le remerciait, alors Drago accepta le changement de sujet.

Et puis, il _voulait _voir la maison. Celle de la famille de sa mère.

* * *

Drago termina la lettre adressée aux gobelins, ajoutant une goutte de sang sur le parchemin pour attester de son authenticité. Sirius l'avait aidé pour les formulations les plus alambiquées, "Après tout, autant se servir des leçons d'étiquette qu'on m'a forcé à prendre pendant des années", et désormais sa demande était prête. Il espérait que les gobelins accepteraient de venir lui remettre la chevalière qui représentait ses droits et privilèges en tant que Lord – "compte tenu de certaines circonstances, il nous est impossible de nous rendre à Gringotts" – "nous vous dédommagerons de votre peine" – autres passages de pommade et formules obséquieuses. Ne surtout jamais contrarier les gobelins était une leçon basique. Relisant rapidement la lettre, il en conclut qu'elle ne pourrait plus être améliorée. Autant l'envoyer telle quelle à une heure décente le lendemain.

S'étirant, il regarda autour de lui. La bibliothèque était immense. Et sans doute remplie d'ouvrages peu recommandables, étant donné l'atmosphère générale de la maison : sinistre, lugubre. Glauque. Surtout les têtes d'Elfes de Maison placardées sur le mur. Et l'Elfe de Maison vivant qui marmonnait dans son coin en jetant des regards fourbes. Et cet horrible tableau à l'entrée.

Mais la bibliothèque l'intéressait. Il y avait sans aucun doute des livres intéressants sur les loups-garous. Même si c'était peine perdue, Drago cherchait toujours un remède. D'un air absent, il se fit la réflexion que les batailles perdues d'avance ne concernaient pas que les Gryffondors, après tout. Même Remus avait renoncé.

Oui, dès demain, il prendrait d'assaut la bibliothèque.


	6. 5 Fait comme un Rat

_NdA : Merci à tous, et particulièrement à Amy W. Key pour ses conseils._

_J'ai complété un peu les explications de Sirius dans le chapitre précédent, la partie changée est celle-ci :_

_"Sirius, peu convaincu, hocha la tête. "Je voulais le tuer", dit-il brusquement. "Quand le Fléreur - Pattenrond - a enfin réussi à m'apporter le rat... Je voulais le tuer."_

_"Qu'est-ce qui t'en a empêché ?"_

_"Harry... Pattenrond m'a apporté Peter, mais Harry et ses amis l'ont vu l'ont suivi jusque sous le Saule Cogneur. J'étais à moitié fou à ce moment-là. Je voulais tuer le rat sans la moindre explication. Mais Harry en a exigé." Il secoua lentement la tête. "J'ai réussi à expliquer que Peter était un Animagus. Croûtard. Un nom charmant pour un homme charmant."_

_Remus l'interrompit. "Et ils t'ont laissé une baguette pour leur montrer que tu ne mentais pas ?"_

_Sirius eut un rire sans joie. "Si j'avais eu une baguette en main, je crois que je l'aurais tué directement. Non, l'amie de Harry, Hermione, a eu l'idée de vérifier sur la Carte du Maraudeur – je ne sais pas comment elle est arrivée en leur possession. Et ils ont vu qu'il y avait une autre personne dans la pièce : Peter Pettigrew. A la place du rat." Sirius était très fier en révélant que son filleul possédait la Carte. Harry était bien le fils de son père – se promener la nuit sous la cape d'invisibilité, la Carte en poche..._

_Il reprit. "Hermione a apporté le rat et la Carte au professeur de Défense – ils ont trouvé un Auror cette année, après le charlatan de l'an dernier. Gawain Robards. Il a trouvé ça louche que Pettigrew soit toujours en vie, et c'est uniquement parce qu'il existe un membre des Aurors avec un minimum de cervelle que je n'ai pas été livré aux Détraqueurs. Au lieu de fermer la porte au nez de Hermione, il a décidé de l'écouter et a forcé Peter à changer de forme. Il a un peu paniqué ensuite quand Hermione lui a expliqué que Harry et Ronald étaient restés seuls avec un homme qui venait de sortir d'Azkaban, donc certainement fou, et s'est précipité pour les sauver de mes griffes." Il soupira. "Je suppose que je devrais être reconnaissant à Dumbledore. Dès qu'il a été prévenu, il a calmé tout le monde, et a suggéré de nous interroger au Veritaserum, Peter et moi. Et comme Skeeter s'est délectée à l'écrire, le complot ourdi contre Sirius Black a été mis à jour.", acheva-t-il d'un ton ironique._

_Sirius resta silencieux un moment, puis se souvenant d'un détail, s'écria d'un ton indigné : "Servilus est Professeur à Poudlard ! Professeur ! Et en plus il garde du Veritaserum dans son placard en permanence, ce qui est plutôt louche. C'est une potion réglementée." Même si ce Veritaserum lui avait été d'un grand secours, admit-il à contrecoeur."_

_Voilà, en espérant avoir été plus claire (j'ai pas trouvé de moyen de clarifier dans les chapitres suivants sans altérer le chapitre 4)._

**Chapitre V – Fait comme un Rat**

**Partie 1 : Drago**

Les plans de Drago furent perturbés avant même de commencer, quand il entendit Sirius tempêter au salon. Curieux, il alla voir ce qui causait cet éclat et aperçut son hôte, une lettre en main, devant la fenêtre. Une chouette effraie s'était réfugiée à l'autre bout de la pièce et lissait nerveusement ses plumes.

Remus apparut à côté de Drago toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte, et demanda d'un ton qui se voulait léger : "Mauvaises nouvelles ?"

Sirius arrêta d'essayer de brûler la lettre avec son seul regard et répondit rageusement : "Le Ministère. Dumbledore. Ils ne veulent pas que je récupère la garde de Harry, dû mon "état mental incertain" et "le fait que Harry Potter ait une famille vivante". Famille, vraiment. Connaissant _Petunia_" et il cracha le nom comme une insulte, "je serais étonné qu'il soit traité comme un membre de leur famille là-bas." Une pause, et il reprit sur un ton presque plaintif. "James m'avait demandé de m'occuper de Harry s'il leur arrivait quelque chose, à lui et Lily. J'ai failli à sa demande il y a douze ans – et je l'ai payé. Je ne veux pas échouer une nouvelle fois."

Drago pensa qu'en fin de compte, le refus du Ministère était logique. Nombre de personnes au Ministère devaient en vouloir à Sirius de s'être évadé d'Azkaban, et d'avoir proclamé son innocence au monde entier – dévoilant une de leurs plus grosses erreurs aux yeux de tous. Même s'ils avaient réussi à étouffer le fait qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de procès.

Sans oublier que Sirius _avait _passé douze ans à la merci des Détraqueurs, et n'avait sans doute pas la stabilité mentale nécessaire pour s'occuper d'un adolescent.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par Remus qui répondait, pensif : "Dumbledore a toujours insisté pour que Harry aille chez les Dursleys... Je lui avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, je lui avais parlé de Petunia."

Sirius s'emportait, "Et qu'est-ce qu'il a trouvé à répondre à ça ?"

"Que Harry était plus en sécurité chez les Dursleys que partout ailleurs. Que le sang de sa mère le protégerait là-bas, lui conférerait une protection supplémentaire contre Voldemort."

Drago l'interrompit, "Mais V.. Voldemort a été vaincu ! Il est mort."

Remus expliqua d'un air fatigué, "Dumbledore pense qu'il va revenir. Je n'en suis pas convaincu, mais il doit avoir des raisons pour le croire."

Sirius balaya ces propos d'un geste, "Peu importe, en sécurité chez les Dursleys ? Par une espèce de protection magique de sa mère à travers _Petunia_ ? Une Moldue qui n'a aucune affection pour tout ce qui relève de la magie ? Il serait bien plus en sécurité ici, même en admettant que les chimères de Dumbledore quant au retour de Voldemort soient vraies."

Sirius se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil. "C'est ce que James aurait voulu. Qu'il soit avec moi, pas avec Petunia. Je l'amènerai ici peu importe ce qu'en disent le Ministère et Dumbledore."

Remus se hâta vers lui, "Non, Sirius. C'est une mauvaise idée." Ignorant son air rebelle, il continua. "Je sais que tu te fiches de te mettre le Ministère et Dumbledore à dos, mais pense à Harry." Sa voix se fit persuasive. "Tu crois qu'il voudrait que tu redeviennes un criminel ? Bien des personnes voudraient profiter de l'occasion pour t'accuser d'enlèvement." Sirius sembla se calmer.

Drago était resté en retrait, sentant qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans cette scène. Mais pensant brusquement à ce qui pourrait être une solution, il s'avança. "Est-ce que Harry a quatorze ans ?"

Sirius le regarda curieusement et répondit "Fin juillet. Mais pourquoi ? ... Oh. Je vois."

Drago hocha la tête. "S'il devient Lord Potter, il sera considéré comme majeur et en tant que tel, peut décider de vivre où bon lui semble."

Sirius acquiesça lentement. "Le Ministère, et même Dumbledore, ont peu de moyens de s'opposer à la décision d'un Lord, tant qu'il ne cherche pas à en spolier un autre de ses droits ou de ses biens." Il eut un sourire amer. "Que l'injustice du système est agréable."

Drago haussa les épaules. "Si le système nous avantage, pourquoi avoir des remords à l'exploiter ?"

* * *

Drago avait envoyé sa lettre à Gringotts et laissé Sirius expliquer la situation à son filleul. Après tout, ça ne le concernait pas. Il connaissait à peine Sirius, et absolument pas Harry Potter.

Mais Remus voulait que Sirius soit heureux. Et Drago voulait que Remus ait ce qu'il désire.

Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, frissonnant en passant devant les têtes d'Elfes coupées. Il devait bien y avoir _quelque chose _sur les loups-garous. Il ouvrit la porte et s'avança parmi les rayonnages. Il prit un livre au hasard,_ Cent façons d'arranger votre jardin magique_. Il haussa les sourcils. Apparemment, contrairement à ce qui se disait, la bibliothèque des Black n'était pas constituée uniquement de "prestigieux ouvrages inestimables traitant d'un aspect de la magie craint à tort – ce que des esprits moins raffinés appellent les _forces maléfiques_", comme l'avait dit un invité pompeux lors d'un dîner au Manoir.

Il s'enfonça plus avant dans la bibliothèque, à la recherche des livres qui traitaient du sujet des créatures magiques.

* * *

Drago leva la baguette de Remus. "_Accio _coussin" Le coussin s'éleva mollement et avança avec reluctance vers lui, avant de retomber à mi-chemin. Il se sentit assez satisfait – il avait volé trente centimètres plus loin que lors de son essai précédent. Mais ce n'était pas encore assez. Il leva la baguette et imagina sa magie se tendre, prête à attraper et à attirer vers lui tout ce qu'il lui ordonnait. "_Accio_ !" Le coussin, comme piqué au vif, s'envola à grande vitesse vers Drago qui l'attrapa de sa main libre. Il sourit puis, entendant un bruit à côté de lui, tourna la tête.

Sirius le regardait. "J'ai remarqué que tu utilisais la baguette de Remus." Comme Drago restait silencieux, il avança de quelque pas et continua. "En mettant de l'ordre dans la chambre de mon père, j'ai trouvé sa vieille baguette. Si elle te convient, tu peux la prendre. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec, de toute manière." Il sortit une boîte de sa poche et lui tendit.

Drago la prit avec des gestes cérémonieux. Une baguette. Pour lui. Il ouvrit la boîte et découvrit une baguette de bois clair. "Bois d'aubépine et crin de Sombral", récitait Sirius à côté de lui. "Une combinaison inhabituelle, comme s'en vantait mon père, mêlant espérance et mort."

Il la saisit et sentit aussitôt une chaleur se répandre dans ses doigts – la magie inhérente à la baguette qui l'acceptait et le reconnaissait comme son maître. Il lança un sortilège d'Engorgement sur le coussin, qui doubla de volume. Il se retourna vers Sirius et le remercia profusément.

Sirius paraissait ravi de le voir enchanté par la baguette – _sa_ baguette. "J'espère qu'elle sera une meilleure baguette entre tes mains qu'elle l'a été entre celles de mon père. J'aimerais qu'un peu de bien en sorte."

Drago hocha la tête. "Je ferai en sorte que ce soit le cas."

* * *

Drago sentait le feu de la lune alors qu'il s'entretenait avec le gobelin nommé Gornuk venu lui remettre la chevalière des Malefoy. La pleine lune se lèverait la nuit suivante et son corps brûlait d'anticipation. Il ignora l'appel – le loup n'aurait pas plus que la nuit de pleine lune – et se concentra sur ce que lui disait le gobelin.

"Bien sûr, c'est parce que votre famille a fait confiance à Gringotts depuis des générations et que vous avez des circonstances particulières que nous avons consenti à vous octroyer la faveur d'envoyer quelqu'un. Ne présumez pas que les sorciers ont des ordres à donner aux gobelins." Gornuk le regarda d'un air autoritaire. Drago l'assura qu'il n'en était rien et qu'il considérait les gobelins comme des partenaires privilégiés, ajoutant qu'il espérait avoir une relation mutuellement profitable avec eux, et que bien sûr il n'oublierait pas cette faveur. Le gobelin sembla amadoué et fit apparaître une boîte en claquant des doigts. "La chevalière, monsieur Malefoy." Drago toucha la boîte, qui s'ouvrit à son contact. Un simple anneau d'argent serti d'une émeraude. L'anneau tel qu'il apparaissait quand il n'était pas porté par Lord Malefoy. "Si la magie de l'anneau vous accepte, vous recevrez immédiatement les pouvoirs et privilèges liés à votre titre. Si elle vous désigne comme étant indigne, vous risquez de perdre vos pouvoirs magiques." Le gobelin semblait espérer que ce serait le cas. Mais cela n'arrivait qu'à ceux qui essayaient de prendre la place de l'héritier légitime. Cela ne risquait pas d'arriver. Vraiment pas. Cependant, il se sentait nerveux sous le regard vicieux de Gornuk et se hâta de passer la chevalière à son doigt.

Pouvoir. Contrôle. Obligation. Il sentit la magie de l'anneau s'enraciner dans la sienne pour ne plus en former qu'une. Il baissa les yeux sur son doigt et vit que la chevalière brillait d'une lueur argentée, qui finit par pâlir et s'éteindre. L'anneau avait changé de forme. Il était plus gros, plus lourd, et le sceau de la famille Malefoy était gravé dans l'émeraude.

Le gobelin avait l'air un peu déçu, mais le cacha derrière une courbette ironique. "Ravi de vous servir, Lord Malefoy. Veuillez informer le Ministère de votre nouveau statut en appliquant votre sceau sur l'enveloppe" il désigna la bague d'un geste.

Drago acquiesça silencieusement. Le Ministère ne serait pas heureux de l'apprendre. Mais lui serait très heureux de l'en informer.

**Partie 2 : Sirius**

Harry n'avait pas été très heureux quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il devrait rester chez sa tante au moins un mois. Sirius le comprenait. Et il ne tenait pas à revendiquer son titre, comme il l'expliquait dans la lettre que Sirius tenait en main. _Je ne le mérite pas, Sirius_, écrivait-il. _Je ne veux pas de quelque chose que je n'ai pas gagné. J'en ai déjà assez avec tout le monde qui m'admire pour quelque chose dont je ne suis même pas capable de me souvenir. Es-tu sûr que c'est le seul moyen de quitter les Dursley, Sirius ? Hermione me dit que c'est sans doute le cas, si le Ministère a refusé ta demande. Elle a fait des recherches. Ron a suggéré que j'aille quand même chez toi et peu importe le Ministère_. Sirius sourit à cette phrase. Quelqu'un qui pensait comme lui. Il faudrait qu'il rencontre ce Ron. Enfin, qu'il le rencontre dans des meilleures circonstances que la dernière fois. Harry continuait, _Mais Hermione dit que ce serait stupide, et je suis d'accord avec elle._ Son sourire s'effaça et il fit la moue. D'accord, ce n'était pas raisonnable, mais enfin... _Je dois y réfléchir et me renseigner, Sirius. Hermione a dit qu'elle fera des recherches pour moi, mais pourrais-tu m'en dire plus ? Après tout, tu es mon parrain, le meilleur ami de mon père, et un Lord toi-même. J'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce que cela signifie._

Harry lui demandait de l'aider. Bien sûr qu'il allait tout lui expliquer. Et tout de suite, même. Il s'assit à son bureau et commença à écrire.

_Harry, être un Lord implique d'être prêt à oeuvrer pour le bien de sa famille. Tu disposes d'un siège au Magenmagot, mais tu n'es pas obligé d'être présent – et la plupart viennent juste pour voir du monde, pas faire de la politique, de toute façon. Et tu as le droit de prendre des décisions te concernant, même si tu n'as pas encore dix-sept ans. Si tu décides de venir vivre avec moi, pas grand-monde ne pourra s'y opposer. Pas même Dumbledore. Il essaiera sûrement de te convaincre d'y renoncer, cependant._ Sirius se méfiait de Dumbledore. Il avait envoyé Harry chez les Dursley pour des prétextes fumeux, il refusait de le laisser vivre où il le désirait... Il fronça les sourcils et continua d'écrire. _En ce qui concerne de mériter ce titre, je reprendrai les mots que me disait ton père. Ce qui importe n'est pas le titre, mais ce qu'on en fait. Et je sais que tu en feras quelque chose de bon, Harry..._

* * *

Enfin. Le procès de Peter. Sirius était aux premières loges, accompagné de Remus. On murmurait dans son dos, mais il espérait que ce procès les ferait taire et dissiperait les doutes. Peter était coupable, le Monde Sorcier devait le réaliser.

Et ce procès n'avait que trop tardé, pensa sombrement Sirius. Sans doute un "ancien" Mangemort au Ministère qui voulait s'assurer que le rat ne révélerait pas son nom et avait voulu avoir le temps de lancer quelques sortilèges d'Oubli. Ou alors c'était la faute de la paperasse : il avait fallu retirer l'Ordre de Merlin de Peter, faire semblant de chercher les transcriptions de son procès-qui-n'avait-pas-eu-lieu parce que c'était la procédure en cas d'erreur judiciaire même pour les procès qui n'existaient pas, s'assurer dix fois que Peter était bien Peter, programmer le procès, tenir Rita Skeeter à distance...

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent, faisant entrer un souffle d'air glacé. Sirius sentit Remus se raidir à côté de lui. Il ne savait pas s'il était affecté par le fait de voir Peter, ou par les deux Détraqueurs qui l'encadraient. L'assemblée se tut à la vue des Détraqueurs. Sentir ses os se glacer et ses pires émotions tournoyer dans son esprit avait tendance à être efficace pour calmer une foule. Peter s'assit, ou plutôt se laissa tomber, dans le fauteuil de l'accusé, et les chaînes enserrèrent ses bras, l'empêchant de bouger et d'utiliser toute forme de magie. Les Détraqueurs se retirèrent et la salle revint à la vie. Et les murmures s'élevèrent à nouveau, plus fort qu'auparavant.

"Silence dans la salle !" Amelia Bones s'était levée. Elle avait été choisie pour diriger le procès, alors. Sirius connaissait sa réputation de juge impartiale et en fut soulagé. Il avait craint que le juge ne soit biaisé, continuant de croire à l'image de héros de Peter malgré les preuves, et ne prononce une peine ridiculement légère.

"Vous comparaissez devant le Magenmagot en ce jour du 28 juin de l'an 1994", déclara-t-elle "pour les crimes d'être un Mangemort, d'avoir trahi le Secret de James et Lily Potter, acte qui a entraîné leur mort, d'avoir tué treize Moldus le 1er novembre 1981, et d'avoir fait porter les accusations de vos actions sur Sirius Black."

Peter remua dans sa chaise, tirant sur les liens. Il jeta des regards paniqués alentours et couina, "Je n'avais pas le choix ! Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom m'a forcé !"

Il choisissait la voie de la lâcheté en essayant d'attirer la pitié de l'assistance, donc. Typique. A le voir, Sirius sentait la rage monter en lui, une rage née de la trahison et qui s'était profondément inscrite en lui chaque jour passé à Azkaban. Il se ramassa suir lui-même, prêt à bondir sur le traitre. Remus posa une main apaisante sur son avant-bras et lui murmura de se calmer, après tout, il avait attendu ce jour si longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, il avait attendu que justice soit faite à Peter. Il aurait voulu rendre justice lui-même, mais Harry voulait qu'il soit jugé. A la pensée de son filleul, Sirius se força à se détendre.

La juge continuait "La nuit du 29 mai 1994, l'accusé a été appréhendé sur les terres de Poudlard. Il a été amené par une élève sous sa forme d'Animagus à l'Auror Gawain Robards, qui exerçait le poste de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pour cette année scolaire. L'Auror Gawain Robards a utilisé le Sortilège de Réversion sur l'accusé, le forçant à reprendre sa forme humaine. Le Directeur Albus Dumbledore, prévenu, a _suggéré_" Sirius remarqua qu'elle ne semblait pas apprécier que Dumbledore ait empiété sur les prérogatives des Aurors alors qu'il y en avait un sur place "d'interroger l'accusé et Lord Sirius Black au moyen de Veritaserum." Une pause. "Nous disposons d'une confession exhaustive sous l'influence du Veritaserum, où l'accusé admet qu'il est coupable de toutes les charges présentées, et que Lord Sirius Black est innocent."

L'assistance était silencieuse. _Oui_, pensa Sirius avec une flamme de triomphe, _je suis innocent. Enfoncez-le-vous dans le crâne, si les articles de la _Gazette _et la communication officielle du Ministère n'étaient pas suffisantes. _

Peter geignait. "Il m'aurait tué ! Il m'aurait tué !"

La juge l'ignora et repris. "Une confession au Veritaserum, de par les lois en vigueur, ne peut être révoquée. Accusé, vous pouvez présenter votre défense."

Peter était fébrile. "Il m'aurait tué ! Je n'avais pas le choix ! Il ralliat tout le monde, on ne pouvait rien gagner en s'opposant à lui ! J'avais peur !" Un frisson. "J'avais peur... " Il se tut, ne voyant aucune sympathie dans les visages tournés vers lui.

Quand il parut évident qu'il n'allait pas ajouter un mot de plus, Amelia Bones reprit, se tournant vers les jurés : "Je demande aux jurés s'ils estiment que ces crimes méritent la détention à vie dans la prison d'Azkaban."

Quelques jurés levèrent la main immédiatement, puis d'autres mains se levèrent après une hésitation. Pas toutes, nota Sirius, mais largement plus de la moitié. Plus que ce qu'il n'aurait pensé. Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas passé douze ans à Azkaban, la guerre était déjà loin. Et Peter avait été aux yeux de tous, un héros. Une icône du Bien. A y penser, il voulait vomir.

Il entendit Remus soupirer de soulagement à côté de lui et réalisa qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à avoir des doutes sur l'issue du procès – craignant une sentence de quelques mois, ou quelques années au maximum.

"La séance est levée."

Sirius regarda sombrement les Détraqueurs emmener Peter vers son cauchemar. Il n'opposait pas de résistance.

Il espérait pouvoir retourner chez lui, au calme. Le procès l'avait épuisé, que ce soit à cause des regards des gens sur lui (bien qu'il ait noté une nette diminution de regards soupçonneux après la sentence, prononcée par un juge à la réputation impartiale), ou bien des Détraqueurs (bien que concentrés sur Peter), ou bien de voir Peter à nouveau. Il se retourna et vit une meute de journalistes qui se dirigeait vers lui, Rita Skeeter en tête.

Il grogna d'un air théâtral, s'attirant un sourire de la part de Remus, qui disparut dans la foule en lui faisant un signe d'adieu ironique. _Lâcheur_.

Ne voyant aucun moyen de s'échapper, il placarda un faux sourire sur son visage et se prépara à soutenir l'assaut.


	7. 6 Nouvelles Rencontres

_NdA : Nouveau chapitre o/ J'ai trouvé une Bêta, Amy W. Key, merci à elle :) Si vous constatez une amélioration dans l'écriture c'est grâce à elle. _

**Chapitre VI – Nouvelles Rencontres**

Drago débattait avec Sirius de divers moyens pour se débarrasser du portrait de sa mère quand Remus les interrompit. "Drago ; as-tu informé le Ministère de ton... nouveau statut ?"

"J'attends le moment où Ombrage ne risquera pas de ressortir son projet de priver les loups-garous de leurs droits civiques et de leur retirer leur statut de sorcier, en apprenant que je suis devenu Lord Malefoy." Sirius se redressa, indigné. "Elle a voulu faire ça ?" Drago haussa les épaules. "Et bien d'autres choses. C'est seulement parce que des personnes influentes au Ministère considèrent encore les loups-garous comme des êtres humains qu'elle n'a pas réussi." Se tournant vers Remus, il ajouta : "Pour être plus précis, je voudrais me constituer des appuis au Ministère, avant d'agir à découvert. Certaines personnes se sont opposées à Ombrage et j'aimerais les contacter."

Sirius hocha la tête. "Et au final tu mèneras la guerre contre le crapaud." Drago lui sourit et répondit, "Exactement."

Remus vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux et commença à parler d'une voix hésitante. "J'avais abandonné l'idée de combattre les mesures anti-loups-garous. Je pensais qu'après tout, ils avaient raison, que nous étions des monstres." Il leva la main pour faire taire Sirius qui avait l'air prêt à protester. "Mais j'y ai réfléchi. Certains loups-garous sont des monstres, parce que l'homme lui-même est un monstre, ou se laisse dominer par le loup. Comme Fenrir Greyback." A ce nom, Drago sentit les poils de sa nuque se hérisser. "Et Sirius, tu as toujours traité ma lycanthropie comme un détail mineur. Un _petit problème de fourrure_, pour reprendre l'expression de James". En disant ces mots, il eut un sourire en coin qui disparut pour faire à nouveau place à un air sérieux. "Je veux avoir une vie normale sans être chassé par le Ministère." En entendant Remus affirmer cela, Drago sentit une chaleur douce se répandre en lui, qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle de la lune. Il voulait depuis si longtemps que Remus cesse de se blâmer pour avoir été mordu, et ce qu'il avait souhaité arrivait enfin.

Remus sortit une feuille de parchemin de sa poche. "J'ai fait une liste des personnes qui semblent ouvertes aux idées sur les droits des loups-garous." Voyant l'air étonné de Drago, il le regarda d'un air amusé. "Je me suis aussi souvenu du projet d'Ombrage de priver les loups-garous de leurs droits civiques. Sans appuis, ce n'est pas une option d'utiliser ton statut de Lord." Drago acquiesça.

Sirius tapa sur l'épaule de Remus et s'exclama, "C'est formidable, Lunard ! Tu vois que j'avais raison. Les petits détails comme se couvrir de fourrure et marcher à quatre pattes une fois par mois ne font pas de toi un monstre. Je le fais bien plus souvent que toi." Remus grogna et entreprit de protester que la transformation consciente d'Animagus et la transformation subie de loup-garou n'étaient bien évidemment pas comparables. Drago parcourait le parchemin qu'avait apporté Remus. Oui, il avait déjà repéré la plupart de ces noms, mais il y avait des suggestions auxquelles il n'avait pas pensé dans la colonne des _personnes à approcher dans un deuxième temps_ – Lady Zabini, par exemple. Il supposait que l'on pouvait s'entendre entre prédateurs. Tout le monde était au courant des morts subites de ses époux successifs, même si personne n'en parlait jamais.

* * *

"J'ai reçu une lettre d'Andromeda", annonça Sirius. Drago releva la tête, l'air interrogateur. "Andromeda ? Qui est-ce ?"

Sirius grimaça. "Ma cousine. La soeur de ta mère." Drago ferma les yeux, tentant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. "Ma mère avait une soeur autre que Bellatrix ?" Ce fut Remus qui répondit. "Elle a été déshéritée pour avoir épousé un sorcier né-Moldu après Poudlard. Formellement déshéritée, pas simplement rayée de la tapisserie familiale comme Sirius." Sirius grogna, "Et personne ne parle jamais des enfants déshérités. Jamais." Drago hocha la tête. Il savait cela. Tout lien entre eux et leur ancienne famille devait disparaître des mémoires, donc plus personne ne le mentionnait. Mais il n'avait jamais envisagé que cela ait pu arriver à la soeur de sa mère. Sa_ tante_. Il serra les poings et se força à écouter Sirius.

"Je lui avais envoyé une lettre après ma sortie d'Azkaban, en lui offrant de l'admettre à nouveau dans la famille. Mais je n'avais pas reçu de réponse auparavant." Il continua, pensif. "Elle ne le dit pas ouvertement, mais je pense que le procès de Peter, en confirmant que je suis innocent, l'a décidée à m'écrire."

Il posa la lettre sur la table. Remus la prit délicatement en disant. "Je ne la connaissais pas bien. Elle était en septième année à Poudlard lors de notre première année. Et à Serpentard en plus, ce qui ne nous donnait pas beaucoup de raisons d'interargir." ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Drago. Sirius intervint, "Elle m'a écrit qu'elle ne voulait plus faire partie de la famille Black après tout ce temps. Je ne peux pas vraiment la blâmer pour ça."

Il hésita. "Et elle suggère que l'on se revoie, non en tant que cousins, mais en tant qu'amis séparés par _certains événements_." Remus leva la tête vers lui. "Et tu veux la voir, mais quelque chose te retient." Sirius était maussade. "C'était ma cousine préférée. Et je suppose que je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de ne pas s'être fiée à la _Gazette _ou à la communication peu convaincue du Ministère concernant mon innocence, mais d'avoir attendu le procès." Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, l'air contrarié. "Je me dis que je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, pourtant j'ai quand même été déçu. Mais oui, je veux la revoir."

Drago était resté silencieux durant cet échange. Il soupira puis avoua, fixant la table. "J'aimerais la connaître. C'est la sœur de ma mère." Remus avait l'air mal à l'aise, et après un bref regard dans sa direction il reprit. "Je sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable, il ne faudrait pas que le Ministère ait vent de ceci", il leva la main portant la chevalière, "ni du fait que je sois associé avec Lord Black trop tôt. Mais j'aimerais." Sirius hocha la tête. "Je pourrais tenter de lui en parler subtilement quand je la verrai, pour savoir si elle saurait garder le secret sur certains points _délicats_." Drago répondit sérieusement "Merci, j'apprécierais beaucoup." puis ajouta avec un sourire en coin, "Subtilement ? Nous sommes tous fichus." Sirius croisa les bras et répondit que s'il le voulait il pouvait être très subtil, parfaitement, et soutint leurs regards amusés.

* * *

Drago fouillait dans les recoins de la bibliothèque à la recherche d'autres ouvrages sur les loups-garous quand ses doigts butèrent contre quelque chose. Il baissa les yeux et ne vit qu'un espace vide. Fronçant les sourcils, il avança la main et tenta de retrouver l'endroit. Après quelques tâtonnements, il réussit à le localiser et chercha à évaluer la forme de l'objet invisble pour se rendre compte, perplexe, qu'il en était incapable. Sa main semblait n'en toucher que des parties, d'autres restant immatérielles. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une boîte parsemée de trous, comme si on lui avait appliqué un sortilège de dématérialisation n'ayant qu'à moitié fonctionné.

Intrigué, il sortit sa baguette et marmonna "_Finite Incantatem_". L'air frémit et se mit à luire, laissant entrevoir une forme rectangulaire, puis les scintillements déclinèrent et Drago se retrouva à fixer à nouveau un espace apparemment vide. Agacé, il fronça les sourcils et relança le sortilège. A nouveau un frisson sur la surface vide, mais qui disparut après n'avoir jeté qu'un unique éclat. Comme si_ Finite Incantatem _renforçait les enchantements présents sur l'objet. A y réfléchir, c'était probable. Et il n'en savait pas assez pour réussir à défaire des enchantements de haut niveau sans aide et en procédant plus ou moins au hasard. A moins d'un coup de chance, il ne réussirait qu'à empirer les choses. Sirius pourrait peut-être l'aider s'il s'agissait d'un objet que seul un Black pouvait trouver, mais Drago en doutait. Si cela avait été le cas il n'aurait jamais remarqué sa présence, même si sa mère avait fait partie de cette famille. Sa magie était entièrement liée à la famille Malefoy depuis qu'il avait accepté l'anneau – ou que l'anneau l'avait accepté. Non, il n'avait pas spécialement besoin de Sirius pour découvrir ce que ce_ truc_ était. Sirius était sorti de toute façon, se souvint Drago, il rencontrait Andromeda aujourd'hui. Sa tante. Il secoua la tête, ne s'étant toujours pas fait à cette idée. Il marqua l'emplacement de la boîte cachée et alla chercher Remus.

"Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai, Drago, je ne suis pas un briseur de sorts" l'avertit Remus alors qu'il l'entraînait vers la bibliothèque. "Si on n'essaye pas, on ne le saura jamais." répondit-il et se retourna pour voir Remus hocher la tête et le suivre sans autres protestations.

Drago l'observa tapoter les alentours de l'étagère de sa baguette, fronçant les sourcils et marmonnant des incantations qu'il ne connaissait pas. D'un air décidé, Remus fit face à l'espace en apparence vide de l'étagère et traça une rune dans les airs. Un éclair de lumière bleutée, et soudain une cassette en bois apparut sur le rayonnage. Elle avait l'air de pouvoir contenir trois ou quatre gros volumes. Drago tendit la main vers elle, mais Remus l'arrêta d'un geste. "Je dois vérifier si elle ne présente pas de danger." Se sentant stupide, il acquiesça et recula, laissant Remus procéder à ses vérifications. "On dirait qu'il n'y a pas d'autres mesures de protection. Mais je préfèrerais la manipuler moi-même, on ne peut jamais être tout à fait sûr quand on parle de la paranoïa des Black." conclut Remus avant de sortir le coffret de l'étagère et se diriger vers le bureau le plus proche, le faisant flotter devant lui.

Drago le suivit et le regarda avec excitation sortir de la boîte ce qui semblait être des cahiers assez anciens. Il en prit un et l'ouvrit. Une main avait tracé d'une écriture fine "_Notes de Recherche de Phineas Nigellus Black concernant la_ Sanguinare Vampiris, _vol.1."_ Il se retourna vers la pile de carnets, et vit que Remus en avait ouvert un avec précaution.

Il rencontra le regard de Drago et annonça d'un ton qui se voulait neutre : "Ce carnet rassemble des notes de recherche concernant les loups-garous. Et étant donné que les Black ont tendance à partir dans des directions_ intéressantes_, peut-être que..." Drago entendit la note d'espoir dans la voix de Remus, qui s'éclaircit la gorge et acheva, "Il y a peut-être ici des éléments qui ne se trouvent pas dans des ouvrages conventionnels."

Drago et Remus avaient à peine commencé à parcourir les carnets lorsqu'ils entendirent Sirius rentrer – annoncé par les hurlements du tableau de sa mère. Ils descendirent pour le trouver en train de ramasser avec précaution le porte-parapluies étalé par terre, les rideaux du portrait refermés. Cette femme était réellement insupportable. Si seulement ils avaient pu trouver un moyen de s'en débarrasser, mais impossible de le faire sans enlever le mur... Il s'arrêta net. C'était une idée à creuser.

Sirius disparut au salon après un dernier regard rancunier au porte-parapluies et ils se réunirent autour de la table devant la cheminée, Kreattur apportant d'assez mauvaise grâce du thé et des biscuits. Au moins, il ne marmonnait plus d'insultes depuis que Sirius lui avait imposé de garder un silence absolu jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de lever l'ordre. Et il obéissait, même si Sirius devait choisir avec soin la formulation de ses instructions pour éviter que Kreattur les interprète à sa manière.

"Comment s'est passée votre réunion ?" demanda Remus en servant le thé.

Sirius répondit d'un ton joyeux, "Très bien, même si elle est toujours autant à cheval sur les principes– quelque chose que j'ai toujours eu un peu de mal à appliquer." Remus leva les yeux au ciel à cet euphémisme. "C'était un peu dur de parler du passé avec elle qui évitait de mentionner Azkaban et moi qui évitais de mentionner ma famille – tu vois que je peux faire preuve de tact, Remus." Drago approuva, "Oui, du tact le plus élémentaire. Au-delà..." Sirius le regarda d'un air faussement blessé. "Et j'ai fait la connaissance de son mari – Ted Tonks – et de sa fille qui a insisté pour que je l'appelle Tonks." A l'air étonné de Drago et de Remus, il ajouta en guise d'explication, "Son prénom est _Nymphadora._"

Sirius avait l'air heureux en leur parlant d'Andromeda. Drago se souvint qu'il avait mentionné qu'elle était la seule qu'il avait considérée comme un membre de sa famille – avant de se reprendre et de lui lancer un regard coupable. Mais il n'en voulait pas à Sirius de ne pas avoir aimé sa mère. Après tout, elle le lui rendait bien. Il l'entendait encore proclamer quand la conversation dérivait vers Sirius, "Chaque famille a ses tares. Sirius en est une, l'a toujours été depuis son enfance."

La "tare" en question interrompit ses pensées en annonçant, "Et j'ai _subtilement _évoqué Drago." Il releva la tête. "Elle ne sait pas que tu vis ici, mais elle avait l'air de vouloir te connaître. Elle était restée en contact avec Narcissa, malgré la coutume qui impose de couper tout lien avec son ancienne famille. Bien sûr, cette coutume n'a pas toujours été respectée, mais que les deux femmes de la famille les plus attachées aux _sacro-saintes règles de bienséance à observer _l'enfreignent..." ajouta-t-il, visiblement étonné, cependant Drago n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille. Il avait espéré rencontrer quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait parler de sa mère depuis longtemps – quelqu'un qui comme lui l'avait appréciée et aimée. Et ce moment semblait enfin proche.

* * *

Au cours de la dernière semaine de juillet, Drago et Remus avaient bien progressé dans le déchiffrage des cahiers de Phineas Nigellus. Les notes étaient obscures et difficiles à comprendre, mais ils y parvenaient. Ils avaient bien tenté de demander de l'aide à son portrait qu'ils avaient trouvé dans la maison, mais l'homme avait refusé de leur en apporter, ajoutant que ces notes avaient été pour son usage personnel et qu'il ne voyait pas de quel droit ils fouillaient dans ses affaires, ce à quoi Drago avait répondu que de toute façon il était mort depuis des décennies donc il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait bien le déranger. Irrité, le sorcier avait disparu du tableau et il ne l'avait plus revu. Et Sirius s'était moqué de lui en déclarant que _même lui _aurait eu plus de tact.

Le portrait de Walburga Black avait enfin été enlevé et entreposé à la cave. Sirius avait pris soin de choisir l'endroit le plus humide possible, là où les moisissures se développeraient le plus. Il avait qualifié l'idée de Drago d'enlever le mur avec le tableau de "géniale", ajoutant qu'il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu ne pas y penser, surtout qu'il était facile de reconstruire un mur avec des moyens magiques, presque aussi facile que de l'enlever – il s'était empressé d'en faire la démonstration.

Et il avait rencontré sa tante. Elle ne ressemblait pas à sa mère en apparence, ce dont il avait été soulagé. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagi si cela avait été le cas. Mais ses manières, sa façon de se mouvoir, dégageaient la même grâce qu'elle. Regarder sa tante interargir avec le monde lui inspirait une nostalgie mêlée de tristesse. Néanmoins il avait aimé la voir et lui parler. Et au final, pas seulement de sa mère.

Il sourit puis se replongea dans la lecture des notes de Phineas Black. Il s'appuyait sur des expériences approfondies sur des sujets que Drago espérait consentants. Il feuilleta rapidement le chapitre – à première vue il cherchait à découvrir l'origine de la sensibilité à l'argent des loups-garous. A priori, rien qui pourrait mener à la guérison de la lycanthropie. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Remus, absorbé dans le déchiffrage d'un autre carnet. Visiblement rien de concluant non plus de ce côté-là, étant donné l'absence d'expression triomphale. Il n'avait pas pensé que Remus se plongerait avec autant d'espoir dans ces notes de recherche. Il avait toujours refusé d'aider Drago auparavant, expliquant qu'il était vain de penser trouver une solution à la lycanthropie. Pourtant il cherchait avec acharnement, maintenant. Drago le soupçonnait d'avoir renoncé seulement après avoir épluché tous les livres sur le sujet. La découverte d'autres recherches sur la lycanthropie avait attisé un nouvel espoir. Ce ne serait pas en vain, se promit solennellement Drago.

Il entendit des pas dans le couloir et se retourna pour voir Sirius entrer dans la pièce avec l'air d'avoir quelque chose d'important à annoncer. Et en effet, il proclama d'un ton extatique "Harry va venir vivre ici. Je viens de recevoir sa lettre. Il a décidé de revendiquer son titre dès qu'il le pourra." Remus reposa le carnet et regarda Sirius d'un air étonné. "Il n'avait pas l'air de le vouloir, pourtant. Quelque chose est arrivé avec sa famille, pour qu'il change d'avis si vite ?"

Sirius fronça les sourcils. "Je crois qu'il a évoqué la visite d'une tante qu'il a déjà fait gonfler comme un ballon l'été dernier..." Drago s'esclaffa et Remus prit un air horrifié. Sirius devança ses remarques "Mais de toute façon, il avait l'air plus ouvert à l'idée par la suite. Ce n'est pas une décision qu'il prend pour fuir sa "famille". Il veut venir _vivre avec moi._"

Sirius avait l'air tellement heureux en disant ces mots que Remus fit visiblement taire ses inquiétudes et demanda d'une voix neutre, "Très bien, et quand viendra-t-il ?" Sirius avait déjà tourné les talons – vraisemblablement pour répondre à la lettre de son filleul – et répondit en sortant, "Le 1er août. C'est lundi prochain."

Drago le poursuivit dans le couloir. "Je suppose que tu l'as averti de ma présence ici – et de garder le secret." Sirius hocha la tête et repartit, montant les escaliers quatre à quatre.

* * *

Drago regarda partir le hibou que lui avait prêté Sirius. Griselda Marchebanks serait son premier contact au Magenmagot, avait-il décidé après mûre réflexion. Elle avait publiquement déclaré son antipathie envers Ombrage et Fudge. De plus elle était un membre ancien du Magenmagot, écouté par au moins une partie des membres et les autres, s'ils ne l'écoutaient pas, la laissaient parler.

Il était conscient de prendre un risque en envoyant cette lettre. Griselda Marchebanks pourrait décider de ne pas lui accorder son soutien. Ou de faire sortir son nom de l'ombre, alors qu'il était encore fragile et à la merci de ses adversaires. Mais on ne pouvait pas avoir de récompense sans se mettre en danger, se dit-il alors que le hibou n'était plus qu'un point sombre dans le ciel. On pouvait essayer de limiter les risques comme il l'avait fait en choisissant son premier contact avec soin, avec l'aide de Sirius et de Remus. On ne pouvait pas ne pas en prendre. Il ne voulait pas rester cloîtré, coupé du Monde Magique, en espérant que par un coup de chance Ombrage perde sa position au Ministère, et que son remplaçant se préoccupe d'annuler les lois les plus humiliantes – celles qui obligeaient les loups-garous à confier leur liberté et leur libre-arbitre au Ministère, en premier lieu. Il se répéta la promesse qu'il s'était faite : il agirait pour regagner son nom et sa liberté. Et il aurait sa vengeance. Sur Ombrage. Et Greyback...

* * *

Harry – il s'était présenté comme étant "Harry. Juste Harry." - idolâtrait Sirius. Drago le voyait dans sa manière de rechercher l'approbation de son parrain, de tourner fréquemment le regard vers lui, et de se détendre quand il était à proximité. Tout dans sa conduite lui rappelait comment il se comportait près de Remus, quand il avait commencé à lui faire confiance.

Sirius semblait plus heureux. L'ombre que Drago voyait parfois passer sur son visage et qui le suivait certainement depuis Azkaban n'était pas réapparue depuis l'arrivée de Harry, il y a deux jours. Elle n'avait certainement pas disparu, néanmoins elle se tenait à distance pour le moment.

Il entendit des voix provenant du salon et tendit l'oreille, curieux. Sirius racontait à Harry les frasques des Maraudeurs. Drago décela une certaine exagération de l'histoire depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendue et sourit. A son avis les "exploits" des Maraudeurs n'avaient nul besoin d'être enjolivés, mais Sirius tenait certainement à impressionner Harry.

Il entra dans la pièce au moment où Remus remettait en cause certains points trop tirés par les cheveux, "Je ne me souviens pas que l'on ait réussi à teindre tous les Serpentards en rouge et or, Sirius. Il s'agissait seulement de leurs robes après tout." Harry avait l'air déçu et Drago expliqua, "Ce n'était pas par manque de volonté. Ils n'avaient pas encore le niveau pour changer l'apparence d'êtres humains."

Il avait été agréablement surpris par Harry. Quand Drago l'avait confronté au sujet de leur lycanthropie, il n'avait exprimé aucune peur. Et il ne _ressentait _aucune peur – le loup en Drago aurait été capable de la détecter si cela avait été le cas. Harry lui avait affirmé que ce n'était pas un attribut qualifié de maléfique qui rendait quelqu'un malfaisant. Drago plissa les yeux, réfléchissant. Il était sûr que Harry cachait quelque chose, étant donné la véhémence de son affirmation. Sans compter qu'il avait soigneusement évité de regarder Drago dans les yeux. Avait-il un _attribut qualifié de maléfique _? Si c'était le cas, personne ne devait être au courant – il pouvait déjà imaginer les gros titres de Rita Skeeter, _HARRY POTTER : LE NOUVEAU SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES ? _

Il fallait qu'il en ait le coeur net.

* * *

La lycanthropie était une maladie. Et _également _une malédiction. Elle s'enracinait dans le sang du sorcier, et dans sa magie – ce pour quoi les Moldus y étaient immunisés, n'ayant pas de magie, la lycanthropie ne pouvait pas se développer. Mais ce que Phineas Black avait fini par découvrir, ce qui faisait trembler les mains de Drago et faisait serrer les poings à Remus, c'est qu'elle s'inscrivait également dans l'âme de ceux qui en étaient affectés. Il parcourut encore une fois du regard les conclusions accablantes de Phineas Nigellus. _Le loup laisse son empreinte sur le sang, la magie, et l'âme..._

_Il est impossible de guérir de la lycanthropie sans y perdre son âme, l'âme du loup et celle du sorcier sont intrinsèquement liées... _

_Les expériences avec la Pensine des Âmes sont concluantes pour établir que la lycanthropie est présente dans la structure de l'âme du sorcier... _

_Après examination de l'âme d'un loup-garou qui m'a avoué avoir créé un Horcruxe, la séparation de l'âme par ce moyen ne fonctionne pas ; la "demi-âme" ainsi créée retient les caractéristiques du loup et du sorcier..._

Drago était glacé. Il avait espéré pouvoir guérir. Il se tourna vers Remus, dont la peau avait pris une teinte ivoire. Remus aussi avait espéré, par sa faute. Et maintenant...

Il se força à parler. "Je suis désolé, Remus. Je pensais qu'il y aurait un moyen... " Remus secoua la tête. "Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je voulais y croire. J'aurais voulu y croire." Il soupira. Drago hocha la tête et relut le paragraphe impitoyable que Remus avait trouvé un peu plus tôt et lui avait désigné sans un mot.

Après un long moment, il se raccrocha aux termes inconnus pour détourner ses pensées de la réalité – _pas de remède, inscrit dans ma magie, dans mon sang, dans mon âme_ – et murmura, la tête à demi tournée vers Remus : "La Pensine des Âmes ? Un... Horcruxe ?"


	8. 7 La Menace Fantôme

_NdA : A nouveau merci à ma bêta, Amy W. Key pour ses conseils et corrections o/_

**Chapitre VII – La Menace Fantôme**

**Partie 1 : Sirius**

Sirius n'aurait jamais imaginé que la maison de ses ancêtres puisse un jour sembler accueillante. Elle avait toujours été l'endroit des brimades, des fantômes, des longues journées passées dans sa chambre parée farouchement de rouge et d'or, le seul îlot de liberté au milieu d'une mer de serpents. Tout cela restait vrai, l'histoire de cette demeure ne s'effacerait jamais et les spectres du passé hanteraient toujours les corridors.

Néanmoins, ce qui n'avait toujours été qu'une maison devenait lentement ce qu'il pouvait appeler un foyer. Les visages qui se tournaient vers lui n'avaient plus les traits hostiles de ses parents mais la bienveillance de Remus, la curiosité de Drago... l'affection de Harry.

Il était difficile de les avoir sous son toit lors des mauvais jours. Les traits de Drago lui rappelaient alors Lucius, l'aristocrate qui plaçait le sang au-dessus de tout, le Mangemort qui était sorti libre de la guerre. Il voyait en Remus l'homme qu'il avait cru être à la solde de Voldemort. Harry perdait son identité propre et devenait uniquement le fils de James, son meilleur ami mort par sa faute. Cependant, cela en valait la peine. Car Drago était un adolescent aimable et ouvert d'esprit. Remus était l'homme qui avait choisi de lui accorder à nouveau son amitié. Et Harry était le filleul qu'il aimait.

Il avait désormais ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir posséder un jour, un foyer et un futur, et se sentait renaître après l'hiver d'Azkaban et de la traque de Peter.

* * *

Cela faisait quelques jours que Drago semblait déprimé, et Remus ne valait guère mieux même s'il affichait une bonne humeur de façade. Toutefois il ne parviendrait jamais à leurrer Sirius, qui le connaissait trop bien, depuis trop longtemps. "Cornedrue n'est plus là pour tirer les vers du nez à Lunard", marmonna Sirius en se préparant à confronter Remus, "c'est à moi de m'en charger. " Le moment était opportun, avec Harry en visite chez les Weasley. Il ne tenait pas à le mêler à tout cela.

Il soupçonnait que le problème venait des carnets de son aïeul. Ces derniers temps, Remus les avait étudiés avec acharnement, plus encore que Drago, cependant cette frénésie avait brusquement cessé. Drago semblait avoir également abandonné. Il avait essayé de parler à Phineas Nigellus qu'il avait trouvé en train de prendre le thé dans le portrait d'une de ses grand-tantes, mais quand il lui avait demandé ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dans ses recherches, Phineas lui avait simplement répondu : "La vérité."

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de Drago qui lui parvenait de la cuisine. "Je refuse d'y croire tant que je ne l'aurai pas vu de mes propres yeux." Sirius s'approcha de la porte entrouverte et s'arrêta, la main prête à pousser le battant, quand il entendit Remus répondre d'un ton dur, "Mais c'est la vérité, Drago. Il faut t'y faire et arrêter de chasser des chimères." Un soupir, puis il reprit d'une voix plus mesurée, "Cela ne servirait à rien de chercher cette Pensine."

Après un silence, Drago reprit d'une voix convaincue. "Même la magie peut faire des progrès. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une solution et qu'il est possible de se séparer de l'âme du loup. Peut-être qu'en trouvant ce qu'est un Horcruxe et en le modifiant pour l'adapter au problème..."

Sirius frissonna et entra vivement dans la cuisine, faisant sursauter Drago. "Je ne sais pas exactement de quoi vous parlez, mais tu ne veux pas créer un Horcruxe." affirma-t-il. Remus le regarda d'un air étonné et demanda. "Tu sais ce que c'est ? Même moi je n'en ai aucune idée, et j'ai davantage étudié la théorie magique."

Sirius grimaça et s'assit. "Je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est, non. J'en ai trouvé une mention dans un livre de la bibliothèque, un jour où je m'ennuyais pendant les vacances avant notre sixième année. _Pratiques interdites de la magie_." Remus leva les yeux au ciel. "Bien sûr, la notion d'interdit t'a poussé à ouvrir un livre."

Après un haussement d'épaules, Sirius reprit. "Ce n'était pas de l'interdit amusant. J'ai remarqué le mot Horcruxe car je n'en avais jamais entendu parler. Le livre mentionnait que c'était la pratique la plus vile et abjecte de la magie et que l'auteur s'interdisait de fournir plus de détails." Il frissonna de dégoût. "Je n'ai pas voulu chercher plus avant. Ma famille pouvait bien se spécialiser dans la magie noire, mais j'ai toujours refusé de suivre leur chemin."

L'air choqué qu'avait pris Drago en entendant ce qu'il savait d'un Horcruxe fit place à une expression déterminée. "Je veux tout de même en savoir plus. Phineas Nigellus doit être au courant, après tout c'est lui qui l'a mentionné."

Sirius le retint alors qu'il se levait. "Minute. Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous êtes abattus depuis des jours, et maintenant je vous surprend à discuter de pratiques de magie noire de bon matin..."

* * *

Sirius comprenait maintenant pourquoi Remus et Drago étaient déprimés. Voir tous ses espoirs s'effondrer pourrait abattre n'importe qui. Néanmoins, Drago refusait de se laisser décourager. C'était une bonne chose, mais si son opinâtreté le conduisait vers les aspects les plus sombres de la magie... Il renoncerait peut-être à cette idée s'il savait ce qu'était un Horcruxe, ce pourquoi Sirius avait conduit les deux autres sorciers vers le tableau où il avait vu Phineas Nigellus pour la dernière fois.

Ce dernier regardait d'un air renfrogné Drago qui se confondait en excuses pour son impudence passée, puis se laissa amadouer par le discours flatteur qui lui était servi. Sirius cacha un sourire. Drago savait s'y prendre quand il désirait réellement savoir quelque chose.

Phineas refusait cependant de leur dire quoi que ce soit concernant ses recherches. Sirus hésita, puis se plaça face au tableau. "Je suis Lord Black. C'est moi qui suis à la tête de la famille. Je demande à avoir des réponses." Son aïeul n'était pas obligé d'obtempérer, mais refuser une demande d'un Lord actuel de sa propre maison était difficile, même pour quelqu'un qui l'avait été dans le passé.

Phineas finit par grommeler. "Très bien, très bien. Après tout, je peux comprendre l'intérêt suscité par mes recherches, et le besoin d'éclaircissements. Elles ne sont pas forcément accessibles à des esprits inférieurs au mien." Il leur lança un regard qui les défiait de le contredire. Sirius et Remus se forcèrent à garder un visage neutre, et Drago réussit à prendre une expression respectueuse. Manifestement satisfait, Phineas reporta son attention sur ce dernier. "Que voulez-vous savoir ?"

"Vous mentionnez une Pensine des Âmes..." Drago avait choisi de commencer par une question moins polémique que celle sur les Horcruxes, alors. Sirius admit que c'était probablement une bonne décision.

"Ah, oui. Une de mes meilleures inventions et ce n'est pas peu dire, si je puis me permettre. Réussir à permettre la visualisation de l'âme d'un sorcier... Ce n'est ordinairement possible que par le sorcier lui-même après de nombreuses méditations, ou par un legilimens expert en son art. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez son fonctionnement, bien sûr." Sirius avait du mal à endurer son ton pompeux. Pour qui se prenait-il, Merlin en personne ?

"Bien sûr", approuvait Drago. "Cependant, je suis sûr qu'elle ne permet pas seulement la visualisation des âmes, n'est-ce pas ?"

Phineas se redressa. "Non, et c'est là que l'on voit la différence entre un esprit brillant et un génie. Elle permet la compréhension. Par exemple, la majorité des loups-garous à l'avoir testée ont pu apprendre à communiquer avec l'âme du loup en eux." Il scruta Drago. "C'est peut-être ce que vous recherchez."

Drago réprima un mouvement de surprise – personne n'avait parlé à Phineas de leur lycanthropie – et Remus prit la parole pour la première fois, une note d'espoir dans la voix. "Cette communication... permet-elle de maîtriser le loup ?" Phineas le regarda d'un air narquois. "Maîtriser le loup ? Ce n'est pas si facile. Si vous voulez conserver une part d'humanité en tant que loup, vous devez accepter de garder une part de loup en tant qu'homme."

Remus garda le silence, ruminant les paroles de Phineas. Drago était visiblement secoué, mais se ressaisit et demanda, "Et les Horcruxes ?"

Phineas prit un air furieux. "Une mauvaise solution. A moins que vous ne soyez prêt à tuer un innocent de sang-froid, puis à extraire la moitié de votre âme de votre corps." Sa bouche se tordit en une grimace de dégoût et il cracha. "C'est une pratique qui devrait disparaître des mémoires." Sur ces mots il tourna les talons et sortit du tableau. Sirius remarqua dans la toile sa grand-tante, à moitié cachée par le cadre, qui visiblement choquée pressait sa main contre sa poitrine. Il l'avait totalement oubliée.

Il tourna la tête et vit que Drago était très pâle. Il l'entendit murmurer "Non... non, je ne ferai jamais ça."

* * *

D'un accord tacite, ils n'avaient plus reparlé des Horcruxes. L'estomac de Sirius était encore retourné à leur pensée – tuer une personne de sang-froid, arracher sa propre âme... C'était révoltant.

"Phineas était loquace" observa pensivement Remus. "Je n'aurais pas pensé..."

Sirius grogna. "Il place les traditions et le devoir familial en priorité. Il ne peut probablement pas imaginer refuser une requête d'un Lord de la Maison des Black. De plus Drago l'a flatté, et il a choisi de se laisser convaincre. Ce n'était pas par bonté d'âme – certainement pas."

Remus hocha la tête et murmura "Je vois... Je dois réfléchir à ce qu'il a dit au sujet de la Pensine... S'il y a une chance... "

Derrière lui, Drago hocha lentement la tête. "Une chance d'en apprendre plus sur le loup, et peut-être de le maîtriser. La potion Tue-Loup est bien trop difficile à se procurer, même en y mettant le prix." Sirius savait cela. Ils avaient essayé tous les mois. Il n'y avait tout simplement pas assez de sorciers capables de la réaliser. La seule solution aurait été de s'en procurer à Sainte Mangouste, mais ni Drago ni Remus ne voulaient devenir des loups-garous enregistrés, à la merci des lois anti-lycanthropes d'Ombrage.

"Je chercherai dans les papiers de Phineas Nigellus des informations sur cette Pensine" annonça Remus d'un ton décidé. Il semblait reprendre vie à cette nouvelle perspective. A son léger sourire, Sirius comprit que Drago l'avait également remarqué.

"J'irai à Gringotts pour chercher dans la chambre forte de ma famille, en ce cas." dit Sirius. "Il y a des chances qu'elle y ait été déposée."

**Partie 2 : Drago**

Le lendemain, Sirius revint de Gringotts avec un paquet sous le bras. "Les gobelins sont vraiment utiles, quand ils le veulent bien. Ils ont pu me procurer ce que je cherchais en un clin d'oeil, m'épargnant de fouiller parmi toutes les babioles du coffre. Bien sûr, leur aide et leur silence n'ont pas été gratuits, mais l'ont-ils été un jour ?" Il posa la Pensine emballée sur la table et demanda, "Remus est ici ?"

Drago soupira. "Dans sa chambre. On ne s'était concentrés que sur les carnets relatifs aux loups-garous, il y a certainement des informations sur la Pensine ailleurs dans les notes de Phinas Nigellus et il a dû passer la nuit à les parcourir. Je doute qu'il ait dormi." Il marmonna, dépité. "Et il m'a interdit de veiller avec lui." Sirius eut un sourire amusé.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Harry était entré sans que Drago ne l'entende, et désignait le paquet.

"Un objet qui permettrait peut-être de rendre la pleine lune supportable, même sans la potion Tue-Loup." Drago comprit qu'il devait développer quand Harry le regarda d'un air curieux. Il ne voyait pas pour quelle raison il devrait lui cacher cela, et il était déjà au courant de leurs recherches dans les carnets de Phineas Nigellus. "Elle devrait permettre de visualiser les âmes, et donner lieu à une forme de communication avec l'âme du loup."

Harry le regardait avec une expression vivement intéressée. "Les âmes ?" Après un moment de réflexion, les sourcils froncés, il reprit la parole. "Et les caractéristiques du sorcier sont visibles à travers son âme ? Comme être un loup-garou, ou un – un Animagus ?" Drago eut la nette impression que Harry avait été sur le point de dire autre chose et lui lança un coup d'oeil soupçonneux.

Sirius répondit à sa place. "C'est possible. Mais on n'en sait pas encore grand-chose, il vaut mieux être prudent avant de s'emballer."

"Tu recommandes la prudence ? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Sirius Black ?" demanda Remus sur le pas de la porte.

Drago l'observa. Au vu des cernes creusés sous ses yeux, il avait effectivement fait l'impasse sur le sommeil. Cependant cette nuit blanche avait payé : il serrait quelques feuillets dans sa main gauche.

"J'ai résumé ce que j'ai trouvé sur la Pensine dans les travaux de Phineas Nigellus, les notes des savants étant toujours légèrement impénétrables... "

"Et les notes de Phineas étant toujours légèrement pompeuses...", ajouta Sirius.

Remus hocha la tête. "Oui, aussi." Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise. "D'après ce qu'il dit, l'usage de la Pensine est sans danger..."

Drago l'interrompit. "Allons-y alors, Sirius l'a récupérée."

Remus leva la main. "Pas avant d'avoir étudié ce que j'ai trouvé. De plus, il a constaté de meilleurs résultats sur les loups-garous lorsqu'elle était utilisée peu après une pleine lune. La prochaine étant le 21 août, dans deux semaines, nous avons largement le temps."

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour protester – ils pourraient quand même s'en servir avant – puis se ravisa et acquiesça de mauvaise grâce. Remus avait raison. Il était inutile de se précipiter – et peut-être même dangereux. Mais il était curieux. A quoi ressemblerait son âme ?

* * *

Drago s'ennuyait. Il avait déjà parcouru plusieurs fois les informations sur la Pensine que Remus avait glanées dans les carnets. Il était sûr de pouvoir les réciter les yeux fermés maintenant, et il restait encore près de deux semaines à patienter. Il détestait attendre.

Griselda Marchebanks n'avait pas encore répondu à sa lettre. S'il n'entendait pas parler d'elle dans les prochains jours, il allait devoir chercher un autre contact au Magenmagot. Elphias Doge, peut-être ? Mais il était proche de Dumbledore, et il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce dernier. Il était une figure importante du monde sorcier : le directeur de Poudlard, l'homme à avoir vaincu Grindelwald, et le chef-sorcier du Magenmagot. En tant que tel, il aurait eu le pouvoir de s'opposer à Ombrage mais ne l'avait jamais fait. Sirius ne faisait plus confiance à Dumbledore, qui n'avait pas essayé de lui accorder un procès. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'Albus Dumbledore négligeait, aux yeux de Drago. L'enseignement de Poudlard n'avait pas été amélioré depuis des années et elle ne pourrait bientôt plus prétendre être la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie d'Europe. En tant que chef-sorcier du Magenmagot, il avait un poids politique mais négligeait de l'utiliser. Pourquoi accepter des postes à responsabilités, si c'était pour ne pas les honorer ?

D'un autre côté, il avait permis à Remus d'étudier à Poudlard, ce dont ce dernier lui resterait toujours reconnaissant. Mais c'était il y a bien des années...

Avoir un premier contact proche de Dumbledore ne satisfaisait pas Drago. Il laisserait du temps à Griselda Marchebanks. Sa décision prise, il se concentra sur la scène devant lui. Un hibou fatigué avait apporté à Harry un chapeau orange criard orné d'un boulet de canon et des lettres C.C. - pour Canons de Chudley. Curieux.

"Harry." L'intéressé se tourna vers lui, après un dernier regard inquiet au hibou. "Quelle personne saine d'esprit soutiendrait cette équipe de Quidditch ?"

Harry eut le bon goût de paraître brièvement embarrassé, puis adopta une expression outragée. "C'est l'équipe favorite de Ron. Il a dit qu'il m'enverrait quelque chose qui pourrait m'être utile, mais je ne vois pas en quoi... "

Ronald Weasley, bien sûr. En ce cas ce n'était pas tellement étonnant. Drago pensait le plus grand mal des Weasley, comme eux pensaient le plus grand mal des Malefoy et des autres familles nobles. La société sang-pur avait renié les Weasley, et Drago comptait bien respecter cet état de fait. Cependant il savait tenir sa langue. Il ne dirait pas du mal des Weasley devant Harry qui avait une si haute opinion d'eux. Sans compter que Remus serait déçu, lui glissa une petite voix dans son esprit. Il l'ignora.

Il remarqua quelque chose qui dépassait du chapeau. "Il y a une lettre, Harry. Je conçois qu'on puisse ne pas la remarquer sans se blesser les yeux à cause de la couleur criarde, mais elle explique peut-être l'utilité d'un tel cadeau." Bien que j'en doute, pensa-t-il avec dérision. Que quelque chose ayant un rapport avec les Canons de Chudley puisse servir à quoi que ce soit était inconcevable.

Le visage de Harry s'illumina en lisant la lettre. "Il a des places pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ! Et il m'invite !" Drago sentit une pointe de jalousie. Il était sûr qu'il aurait eu une place aux premières loges... dans une autre vie, acheva-t-il amèrement. Une vie qui n'était plus la sienne.

De toute façon, même s'il avait pu y aller sans risquer d'attirer l'attention des laquais du Ministère, le match était le 22 août. Autrement dit, juste après une nuit de pleine lune passée à chasser, et le sang du loup pulserait encore dans ses veines le lendemain. Il était impossible de sortir après une transformation qui drainait ainsi le corps et l'âme.

Il remarqua que Harry faisait désormais la grimace et s'enquit du problème en masquant soigneusement sa jalousie.

"Ron veut que je porte le chapeau au match, pour montrer mon soutien aux Canons de Chudley." grogna Harry. L'humeur de Drago s'améliora significativement.

"Bon courage" ricana-t-il.

Harry soupira d'un air de martyr, puis semblant avoir réalisé quelque chose, se tourna vers Drago. "Je suis désolé. Tu aurais sans doute voulu y aller... "

"Evidemment", admit-il. Harry prit aussitôt une expression honteuse. Agacé, Drago continua. "Ceux qui affirment que le Garçon qui a Survécu se croit au-dessus d'eux car il n'accorde jamais d'entretien à la _Gazette_ ont-ils raison ?"

Harry protesta, après lui avoir lancé un regard venimeux à l'emploi de son titre "Non ! Je ne suis pas _arrogant_."

"Alors pourquoi te sens-tu responsable du fait que je ne puisse pas aller à la Coupe du Monde ? Croire que tu es fautif alors que tu n'est en rien impliqué est de l'arrogance." Drago allait ajouter d'autres phrases bien senties, mais l'expression furieuse de Harry l'en empêcha. Il ne voulait pas être pris en pitié par Harry Potter, cependant il ne tenait pas à s'en faire un ennemi.

"Très bien. Je ne dirai plus rien." Sur ces mots, Harry sortit de la pièce – sans doute pour informer Sirius de l'invitation.

* * *

Enfin. Une réponse de Griselda Marchebanks. Il brisa le sceau de l'enveloppe avec appréhension – le premier pas était crucial. Une réponse négative le ralentirait significativement.

Son visage s'éclaira à mesure qu'il parcourait la lettre. Elle lui accorderait son soutien et pourrait tenter d'influencer certains membres du Magenmagot. Drago savait qu'elle attendrait une compensation quand il aurait réussi à redonner du pouvoir au nom Malefoy – elle le sous-entendait à plusieurs reprises.

Drago se sentit un peu coupable en se souvenant de son père qui lui affirmait que_ les Malefoy ne se pliaient jamais aux conditions d'un autre mais dictaient les conditions. _Il allait à nouveau devoir désobéir à une règle qui lui avait été enseignée. Puis la leçon la plus importante de Lucius lui revint en mémoire, celle qui permettait d'outrepasser toutes les autres. _La famille passe avant toute chose_.

Même s'il devait rejeter tous les autres enseignements, il honorerait celui-ci. Il releva la tête et se mit en quête de Remus, la lettre à la main. Il devait être informé de la réussite de l'établissement d'un premier allié au Magenmagot.

**Partie 3 : Remus**

La lune et la nervosité de Remus croissaient nuit après nuit. Il sentait la brûlure de l'astre, le loup enfiévré qui mordait son âme, qui hurlait d'anticipation. Il était de plus en plus difficile de le supporter chaque mois.

Remus se souvenait qu'autrefois, la bête nichée en lui semblait l'écouter. Il pouvait la calmer, parfois la faire taire.

S'il pouvait communiquer avec le loup même au moyen d'un artefact obscur, il devait saisir cette chance.

Phineas leur avait dit qu'ils devraient "accepter de garder une part de loup en tant qu'homme". Amèrement, Remus pensa qu'il était déjà dans ce cas toutes les nuits de lune croissante, quand il tremblait de tous ses membres sous la caresse de ses rayons argentés, la bête en lui s'agitant sans lui laisser trouver le repos.

Il ne voulait pas l'accepter.

Il n'avait pas le choix.

* * *

Remus remarqua que Drago lui lançait des regards inquiets alors qu'ils disaient au revoir à Harry qui allait passer la nuit chez les Weasley. La Coupe du Monde était demain.

Et la pleine lune était ce soir.

Drago devait sentir la bête en Remus qui tremblait d'impatience. D'ordinaire l'aube était une délivrance, néanmoins ce matin-là, le coucher de la lune n'avait eu aucun effet notable.

Le loup sortirait de sa tanière ce soir, et il le savait.

Remus espérait ardemment pouvoir vivre avec lui après avoir utilisé la Pensine. C'était son dernier espoir.

Pour Drago également. Il ne voulait pas que son âme soit torturée de la même manière que la sienne – ce qui arrivait à tous les loups-garous au bout d'un certain laps de temps. Sauf ceux tels Greyback qui devenaient des loups sous forme humaine, et abandonnaient leur âme d'homme. Ils étaient dévorés sans douleur, de leur plein gré.

* * *

Il faut tuer, tuer, tuer – le loup bondit et mord et goûte le sang. Il vole pour attraper les oiseaux de nuit. Il nage dans la clarté de la lune. Il bondit. Il mord. Il tue.

Il surpasse en puissance et en vitesse l'autre loup qui le suit. Il en est fier.

Il suit les rayons de lune qui montrent le chemin vers les proies. La lune est son guide et son alliée.

L'autre loup est encore jeune, mais il devient fort. Ce n'est plus un louveteau désormais. Et il en est fier.

* * *

Harry revint plus tôt que prévu, et le visage sombre. "Harry ?" demanda Sirius, incertain. Il était parti si heureux chez les Weasley, et revenait si... abattu ? En colère ? Effrayé ? Peut-être un mélange de toutes ces émotions.

"Les gérants du camping ont été attaqués. Parce qu'ils étaient des Moldus." annonça Harry d'une voix sans timbre. Remus frissonna. Cela n'augurait rien de bon.

La suite était pire. "Quelqu'un a fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres avec la baguette de Ron." Remus ferma les yeux tandis que Sirius jurait et demandait comment une telle chose était possible. Quand il les rouvrit, il vit que Drago s'était glissé dans la pièce. Il tenait la _Gazette _à la main.

"Le hibou vient d'apporter ça." Il la lança à Sirius qui l'attrapa au vol. "Le Ministère a choisi de traiter cela comme une mauvaise plaisanterie."

Harry releva la tête, indigné. "Ça n'avait pas l'air d'en être une, Drago. Ils ont _blessé_ des gens et ils _riaient _en le faisant. Je les ai vus."

Drago leva les mains en un geste d'innocence. "J'ai dit le Ministère, pas moi. Depuis quand suis-je d'accord avec ce que dit le Ministère ?"

Harry hésita, puis hocha la tête. "Effectivement. Désolé." Il se tourna vers Sirius. "Les Weasley voulaient que je reste avec eux aujourd'hui, mais j'ai préféré rentrer... à la maison."

Remus vit le visage de Sirius s'illuminer aux mots de son filleul – _rentrer à la maison_.

Il s'accorda un sourire puis retourna à son nouveau sujet d'inquiétude. La Marque des Ténèbres... Il ne restait qu'à espérer que ce soit un acte isolé et non le début d'un cycle d'événements plus importants – et terrifiants.

* * *

Remus s'entailla la paume et laissa une goutte de sang tomber dans la Pensine. Sirius, Drago et Harry le regardaient faire, prêts à intervenir si l'expérience tournait mal.

Il observa des volutes de fumée nées de son sang tournoyer dans le récipient, puis s'élever jusqu'à flotter à quelques centimètres de la Pensine – ce qui avait contrarié Phinas Nigellus, qui n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elles ne restaient pas en place. La fumée était d'un rouge mêlé de vert – une âme d'homme alliée à une âme de loup. Phineas avait des théories intéressantes sur la distinction de couleur... Remus se rendit compte qu'il digressait et plongea sa main entaillée au milieu de la fumée.

La conscience du loup envahit son esprit. Il paniqua brièvement, puis se rendit compte qu'il contrôlait toujours son corps et ses pensées. Il comprenait celles du loup, elles n'étaient plus étrangères.

Elles ne l'avaient jamais réellement été. Il s'agissait d'une autre facette de son être.

Quand il comprit cela, il se calma. Il pouvait s'allier avec le loup. Avec lui-même. Il n'avait pas le choix, toutefois il n'abandonnerait pas ce qui le rendait humain en faisant cela.

Sa conscience de loup dansa autour de sa conscience d'homme, de plus en plus vite, pour après un dernier tournoiement n'en former plus qu'une seule. Sa conscience propre, à lui, Remus Lupin.

La fumée s'était dissipée, son sang dans la Pensine évaporé. Il recula de quelques pas.

Drago fut immédiatement sur lui, inquiet, puis soulagé quand il lui assura que tout allait bien.

Il lança en le voyant se tourner vers la Pensine, une lueur d'avidité dans les yeux. "Prends garde. Ce n'est pas sans danger." Il hésita. Devait-il laisser Drago l'utiliser ? S'il paniquait et se laissait dévorer... Il se força à interrompre le fil de ses pensées. Drago avait grandi et saurait se tirer d'affaire. De plus, se souvint Remus, il avait déjà décidé d'accepter le loup.

Sans compter qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Il voulait se servir de la Pensine. L'en empêcher maintenant... Il n'était même pas sûr que cela soit possible. Alors il hocha la tête. "N'oublie pas que le loup fait partie de toi, et va."

Drago le regarda d'un air surpris – Remus n'avait jamais vraiment voulu reconnaître le loup auparavant – mais garda le silence et fit une nouvelle fois face à la Pensine.

* * *

"Je voudrais l'utiliser aussi." Harry s'était approché de l'artefact et le fixait d'un air décidé. Remus était perplexe, et Sirius fit écho à ses pensées en demandant d'un ton inquiet, "Pourquoi, Harry ? Il y a... quelque chose qui te préoccupe ?"

"Oh non, simple curiosité." répondit Harry très vite en évitant leurs regards. Il ressemblait très fortement à Lily quand elle tentait de mentir. Un coup d'oeil vers Sirius lui confirma qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir fait ce rapprochement. "De toute façon", continua Harry avec un rire forcé, "c'est sans danger n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, vous l'avez testée."

Remus voulut protester mais rencontra le regard de Harry, qui détourna vivement les yeux. Toutefois cela lui avait suffit pour y lire la terreur d'une proie aux abois, et une résolution inébranlable, désespérée. Drago remua à côté de lui, ayant sans aucun doute également remarqué la peur de l'adolescent qui s'était à nouveau rapproché de la Pensine.

Remus arrêta Sirius qui s'apprêtait à protester. Il était inutile d'essayer de l'en empêcher. Il avait pu constater que Harry avait également hérité de l'entêtement de sa mère. Sirius lui lança un regard de reproche mais parut comprendre le message et hocha la tête en direction de Harry. "En effet, c'est sans danger. Vas-y, alors."

Avec un regard reconnaissant, Harry prit le poignard d'acier et s'entailla la paume de la main d'un geste vif. Au moment où la première goutte de sang heurta le fond de la Pensine, Remus sentit une crainte inexplicable enserrer son coeur. Il entendit Drago faire un pas en arrière, mais garda les yeux fixés sur la fumée qui s'élevait du récipient. Rouge – la couleur d'une âme humaine. Puis l'atmosphère devint plus pesante et la sensation de peur qu'éprouvait Remus s'intensifia, et une autre couleur apparut autour de la représentation de l'âme de Harry – un rose hideux qui tirait vers le rouge délavé. Remus savait ce que c'était, tout le monde le savait car ils avaient tous lu les notes de Phineas Nigellus. La représentation d'une âme mutilée qui avait perdu son humanité – un Horcruxe, qui se mouvait paresseusement autour de l'âme de Harry, sans jamais oser l'effleurer.


	9. 8 Horcruxes

_NdA : Un grand merci à Amy W. Key pour son travail de bêta. Ce chapitre en avait fortement besoin. Les erreurs qui restent sont entièrement de ma faute. _

_J'ai eu plus de reviews que d'habitude pour le dernier chapitre, j'en suis ravie merci \o/ J'espère ne pas vous décevoir._

**Chapitre VIII – Horcruxes**

**Partie 1 : Drago**

Sirius bondit vers Harry et l'éloigna de force de la Pensine avant que Drago ou Remus n'aient pu esquisser le moindre geste. Il n'avait pas besoin d'instincts de loup pour comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas toucher à cette entité maléfique.

Remus fit un geste brusque en direction de l'artefact qui s'écrasa au sol. La fumée se dissipa lentement, et Drago se rendit compte qu'il était en train de montrer les crocs en grondant doucement. Il inspira profondément, se forçant à se calmer. La présence malfaisante s'atténuait lentement. A côté de lui, Remus abaissa lentement sa baguette, la main tremblante.

Il hasarda un regard en direction de Harry. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé une telle horreur possible. Avoir un Horcruxe lové autour de son âme ? En outre, il n'avait jamais senti la moindre malignité émanant de Harry. A le voir ainsi pétrifé, les yeux rivés vers la Pensine au sol, il n'en percevait toujours pas. Ce qui se terrait dans son âme était à nouveau hors de portée. Endormi. Caché.

Drago restait paralysé, toute son attention fixée sur Harry. Etait-il ou non digne de confiance ? Son instinct lui criait les deux à la fois et il ne parvenait pas à prendre une décision.

Remus lui toucha légèrement la main, mettant fin sa torpeur. "Penses-tu vraiment que cette présence diabolique était Harry ?" lui souffla-t-il, assez doucement pour ne pas être entendu de l'intéressé, qui se raccrochait désespérément à Sirius, sa mobilité retrouvée. Drago secoua lentement la tête. Remus reprit d'une voix toujours aussi basse. "C'était autre chose. Une essence malfaisante, séparée de Harry mais pas assez développée pour avoir sa volonté propre." Une pause. "Si cela avait été le cas j'aurais déjà pu la percevoir, au moins dans les jours précédant la pleine lune, au moment où les sens du loup sont les plus affûtés."

* * *

"Phineas !" cria Sirius, le nom se répercutant dans les couloirs de la maison.

Ils s'étaient rendus dans le salon tant bien que mal, Harry se laissant guider docilement, comme une marionnette dont ils devaient tirer les fils pour la faire avancer.

L'ancêtre de Sirius apparut dans un des portraits de la pièce, affichant une expression contrariée. "Quelle est la raison de cet appel, Lord Black ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

"Votre Pensine" cracha Sirius. "Elle a montré l'âme de mon filleul... et une _autre_ présence. Une fumée rose, comme la représentation de l'âme du loup-garou qui avait créé un Horcruxe, dont vous aviez consigné la description dans vos notes... "

Les yeux de Phineas Nigellus s'écarquillèrent légèrement aux révélations de son descendant.

"Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?" aboya ce dernier. Il semblait à la fois furieux et désespéré.

"Cela signifie que Harry contient la parcelle d'âme d'un autre." Le savant adopta un air pensif. "Du moins, c'est ce qui me paraît correspondre à votre compte-rendu si... exhaustif. C'est pour le moins curieux... "

Sirius trembla de rage en voyant le détachement de son ancêtre. "J'exige des explications."

Phineas l'observa dédaigneusement, puis tourna brièvement son regard vers Harry. Le jeune homme paraissait n'être plus qu'un petit garçon vulnérable, détaché de tout, ses yeux aveugles à tout ce qui l'entourait.

"Soit. Je suppose qu'il est dans mes capacités d'apporter quelques éclaircissements" reprit le portrait. "Un Horcruxe peut être créé par un sorcier après qu'il ait mutilé son âme en commettant un meurtre de sang-froid. Il peut alors en détacher un fragment et le lier à un objet, dans le but de le protéger de ce qui peut arriver au corps de la personne auquel il appartient. Il est risqué de transformer un être vivant en Horcruxe, car en ce cas il n'est pas contrôlable... "

Harry murmura, la tête baissée. "C'est ce que je suis ? Un Horcruxe ?"

Phineas acquiesça silencieusement.

* * *

Harry regardait le sol d'un air abattu, assis dans un des fauteuils du salon. Il commença à parler d'une voix éteinte. "Je savais que quelque chose clochait."

Il sembla hésiter puis haussa les épaules et eut un rire sans joie. "Je suppose que je peux le dire, désormais. Ce ne sera pas pire que... " Il s'interrompit brusquement puis se força à parler. "Je suis un Fourchelang." Drago vit du coin de l'oeil Sirius réprimer un geste de surprise. "Je ne savais même pas ce que c'était avant de le parler devant Ron – j'ai calmé une vipère qu'il avait failli écraser et qui voulait l'attaquer, un jour où nous rendions visite à Hagrid."

Harry s'humecta les lèvres du bout de la langue puis reprit le cours de ses paroles. "J'ai appris que ce n'était pas normal pour un sorcier. Que c'était une très mauvaise chose, comme l'a dit Ron. Le signe d'un mage noir. J'ai fait des recherches après lui avoir fait jurer de garder le secret." Il ferma les yeux. "Le dernier Fourchelang connu est Voldemort."

Drago frissonna à la mention du nom et Sirius sursauta violemment. "Voldemort ? Mais tu ne... tu n'as pas pensé... "

Harry le regarda avec défiance. "Pas pensé quoi ? Que cela pouvait avoir un lien avec mon histoire personnelle ?" cracha-t-il d'un ton venimeux. "Bien sûr que si. Tous les livres qui mentionnaient le Fourchelang indiquaient que c'était une capacité rare et héréditaire... Et je la possède ?" Le visage défait, il admit d'une voix lasse. "J'espérais que ce soit une coïncidence. Je voulais l'oublier. Mais il y a eu cette Pensine, qui permettait de visualiser les âmes, et j'ai pensé que peut-être je pourrais en savoir plus... J'aurais mieux fait de ne jamais connaître la vérité." acheva-t-il d'un ton amer.

"Voldemort ?" demanda Drago d'une voix étranglée. "Mais il est... "

Harry soupira. "Il est en vie... Ou plutôt, il n'est pas mort. Il a possédé mon professeur de Défense en première année." Des regards horrifiés firent écho à cette déclaration. Drago ne savait pas ce qui le choquait le plus : la révélation elle-même, ou le ton sur laquelle elle avait été faite.

"Voldemort ? A _Poudlard_ ?" s'écria Sirius. Harry acquiesça.

Les moments de silence qui suivirent furent les plus longs que Drago ait jamais connu.

Remus s'éclaircit la gorge, surmontant le choc. "Tu n'es pas mauvais, Harry. Cette chose ne fait pas partie de toi." A ces mots, l'adolescent releva la tête, ses yeux verts teintés d'un espoir hésitant. "Il doit y avoir un moyen de s'en débarrasser. Dumbledore sait peut-être comment..."

Sirius eut un rictus. "Dumbledore sait beaucoup de choses, mais il ne fait rien." Il jeta un regard inquiet en direction de Harry qui avait à nouveau baissé la tête, et affirma d'un ton vindicatif. "Je te promets que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider, Harry."

"Nous le ferons tous." ajouta Drago. Il ne connaissant pas bien Harry, mais cette chose qui rampait autour de son âme, qui l'avait terrifié et révolté... Il avait la certitude qu'elle ne présageait que des catastrophes. Son instinct de préservation lui dictait de l'éradiquer ou de fuir. N'ayant aucun endroit où aller, il n'avait qu'une seule option.

En outre, même s'il choisissait la fuite, Remus resterait se battre, à en voir la lueur sauvage qui s'était allumée dans ses yeux.

Il n'abandonnerait jamais Remus.

**Partie 2 : Harry**

Tout était trouble. La dernière image nette dans son esprit était celle de l'Horcruxe frôlant son âme.

Il se sentait souillé.

Il avait parlé, parce qu'ils méritaient des explications, parce qu'il avait besoin de faire quelque chose pour rester ancré dans le monde, parce que Sirius avait choisi de ne pas le rejeter quand l'horreur s'était montrée, mais au contraire de le protéger. Il sentait encore les bras de son parrain se refermant sur lui, l'arrachant à la contemplation de la Pensine.

Harry cligna des yeux, forçant les alentours à redevenir nets. Il refusait de vivre dans le brouillard plus longtemps.

En entendant Remus prononcer le nom de Dumbledore, il releva la tête. Dumbledore, le sorcier qui savait tout. Il lui avait fait confiance – il l'avait sauvé en première année quand il s'était retrouvé face à Quirrell, sous la trappe.

Et puis ce même homme, à la fin de sa troisième année, lui avait fermement conseillé de retourner en enfer, chez les Dursley, et de renoncer à l'offre de Sirius – son parrain, celui que ses parents avaient choisi pour l'élever s'ils s'en retrouvaient incapables.

Harry se souvenait de l'incompréhension qu'il avait ressentie à l'écoute de ce conseil qui ressemblait plus à un ordre. Il n'avait pas reçu de réponse quand il en avait demandé la raison, hormis un vague "C'est pour ton bien, Harry." que Dumbledore lui avait affirmé tristement.

Il n'avait pas insisté, mais avait choisi de désobéir.

"Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir voir Dumbledore." Les mots avaient jailli de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

Sirius le regarda d'un air approbateur teinté de surprise.

"Il ne répond pas aux questions. Il se contente d'affirmer que je ne suis pas prêt, qu'il est trop tôt. Il attend qu'on obtempère sans jamais expliquer ses demandes." Harry était étonné de la rancoeur qu'il entendait dans sa voix et ferma hâtivement la bouche.

Ce fut Remus qui lui répondit, après un moment de silence. "Dumbledore n'est pas mauvais. Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'il est au-dessus des autres sorciers qu'il ne voit plus que l'ensemble, et pas les détails – il néglige d'expliquer ses intentions."

"Ou de s'abaisser au niveau du commun des mortels pour s'opposer à jeter quelqu'un à Azkaban sans procès..." grommela Sirius.

"Il a eu tort. Mais il reste l'homme qui a permis à un enfant loup-garou d'avoir une vie presque normale à Poudlard." l'interrompit Remus.

Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il n'était pas au courant de cela. Cependant, Dumbledore...

"C'est un sujet grave. Je ne suis pas certain que l'on puisse s'en occuper sans aide." Remus s'était levé et regardait d'un air déçu Sirius et Harry. Ce dernier se sentit vaguement coupable. "Il est le plus grand sorcier encore vivant. Le seul que Voldemort ait jamais craint. Il s'agit d'un Horcruxe de _Voldemort_, pas de quelque chose de peu d'importance. Nous avons le devoir de l'en informer."

Harry vit Drago hocher lentement la tête, approuvant manifestement Remus.

Il hésita. _Ils ont raison_, lui murmura une voix raisonnable qui ressemblait étrangement à celle d'Hermione. _Dumbledore a le pouvoir et la connaissance pour s'en occuper._

Il marmonna, ses objections vaincues. "J'irai voir Dumbledore. Mais je demanderai des réponses."

"Tu es légalement un adulte" fit valoir Drago. "Il ne peut pas te dire que tu es trop jeune."

Sirius eut un grognement dédaigneux. "Dumbledore a tendance à penser que toute personne de moins d'un siècle est _trop jeune _et doit être _protégée_."

* * *

Obtenir une entrevue avec le directeur de Poudlard s'était révélé étonnamment facile pour Lord Potter et Lord Black.

Expliquer à Albus Dumbledore le but de ladite entrevue l'était moins, cependant ils y étaient parvenus.

Dumbledore le regardait avec tristesse par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. "C'est pour cela que je tenais à ce que tu retournes chez ta tante, Harry. Tu es protégé dans cette maison... "

"Et pas en dehors. Voldemort a réussi à le trouver ici même, à Poudlard !" l'interrompit rudement Sirius. "Ne changeons pas de sujet. Comment se fait-il qu'une part de Voldemort soit accrochée à Harry ?"

Dumbledore resta silencieux. Harry vit Sirius serrer les poings et les fragiles instruments d'argent qui parsemaient le bureau du directeur se mirent à trembler sous l'effet de sa colère mal réprimée.

"Je veux des réponses, professeur. Cela me concerne directement." demanda Harry d'une voix calme.

Dumbledore le regarda avec résignation. "Penses-tu être prêt pour cela ?"

"Je le suis. Ou je le serai." affirma-t-il. "J'en sais déjà trop."

Pendant un instant, il lui sembla que sa demande ne serait pas entendue, que Sirius et lui seraient raccompagnés à la porte du bureau avec des paroles creuses – que tout était sous contrôle, par exemple, ou encore que le moment n'était pas encore venu...

Puis Dumbledore hocha imperceptiblement la tête, reconnaissant leur détermination.

"Je n'avais pas la certitude que Voldemort avait déchiré son âme, seulement des soupçons. Grâce à vous, j'en ai la preuve." Il sembla réfléchir à ses prochaines paroles, et Harry patienta. Le tremblement des objets d'argent avait cessé. Sirius écoutait intensément.

"Il semblerait qu'il ait créé plusieurs Horcruxes."

"Combien ?" murmura Harry.

"Plus qu'une âme normale ne peut le supporter. Connaissant le fonctionnement de l'esprit de Voldemort, il a dû choisir un chiffre magique – le trois ou le sept, par exemple." Sirius eut une grimace de dégoût. "Il restera invulnérable tant qu'ils ne seront pas annihilés."

"Est-il seulement possible de le faire ?" demanda Sirius. Dumbledore inclina la tête. "Ce sera difficile, mais réalisable."

"Et celui qui s'est... accroché à mon âme ?" Le jeune sorcier eut envie de vomir rien qu'en repensant à cet esprit maléfique accroché à lui. "Comment le détruire ?"

Dumbledore tourna vers lui des yeux porteurs d'un regret infini, et son estomac se serra. "Un Horcruxe n'est habituellement pas attaché à un être vivant. Voldemort n'avait certainement pas l'intention d'en créer un autre cette nuit-là." Il soupira. "Je ne connais aucune solution, Harry."

Il baissa la tête. Dumbledore était censé tout savoir, se dit-il en sentant une bouffée de colère monter en lui. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il rien proposer ? C'était injuste. Il avait envie de hurler de frustration – et de peur. Qu'était-il censé faire ?

"J'en trouverai une." Harry leva les yeux vers Sirius, qui avait pris un air décidé. "Je refuse d'abandonner – et de te laisser renoncer, Harry."

A voir son parrain si sûr de lui, il se sentit reprendre confiance. Il n'était pas seul. Il avait une _famille._

Dumbledore opina. "Rien n'est jamais perdu. Je sais que ma connaissance n'est pas infinie."

Harry eut la très nette impression que Sirius avait du mal à contenir un commentaire sarcastique.

Le regard perçant que Dumbledore lança à ce dernier montra qu'il l'avait également ressenti.

Rassemblant ce qui lui restait de courage, Harry posa sa dernière question, les yeux fixés sur ses poings serrés. "Suis-je un danger pour les autres, professeur ?" Si c'était le cas, il ne pourrait pas retourner à Poudlard – il ne tolérerait pas que quiconque soit blessé par sa faute.

Sirius eut l'air indigné, pensant certainement qu'il était absurde d'envisager cette possibilité.

"Tu ne l'es pas, Harry." Dumbledore sentit sans doute que le jeune homme n'était pas entièrement convaincu, car il ajouta doucement. "As-tu déjà senti des pensées étrangères – ou des rêves qui ne semblaient pas être les tiens ?"

Après un moment de réflexion, il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire fatigué. "Alors tu ne crains rien. Si tu as le moindre soupçon, Harry..."

"Il m'en parlera." affirma Sirius d'un ton de défi.

Le garçon vit passer un éclair de contrariété vite réprimé dans les yeux de Dumbledore – il avait probablement été sur le point de lui demander de venir l'en informer immédiatement et personnellement. "Je l'espère, Lord Black." Il laissa passer quelques secondes, puis reprit. "Je dois vous demander de garder ces informations secrètes. Il serait néfaste que l'idée que Voldemort ait créé des Horcruxes, et ne soit pas réellement mort, se répande parmi la population et provoque un vent de panique."

Harry approuvait le raisonnement. Sirius regardait Dumbledore en plissant les yeux. "A une condition. Nous vous informerons de ce que nous savons les concernant, et nous garderons le secret, si vous faites de même."

Après un moment d'hésitation, Dumbledore acquiesça.

* * *

Le sommeil lui filait entre les doigts, insaisissable. Il en était ainsi toutes les nuits, depuis la Pensine.

Comment était-il supposé _dormir _? Dès qu'il fermait les paupières, il revoyait tout. L'entaille dans sa main, son sang qui tombait vers le récipient, la fumée qui s'élevait, et l'Horcruxe...

N'y tenant plus, il se leva, appréciant la sensation du sol glacé sous ses pieds, le froid le ramenant brusquement à la réalité. Il descendit les escaliers silencieusement.

Un bruit le fit s'arrêter net, une jambe à demi levée, et il écouta de toutes ses forces en retenant son souffle. Il n'était pas le seul à ne pas trouver le repos au coeur de la nuit.

Il s'approcha du salon à pas feutrés. Il reconnaissait le profil de celui qui contemplait le feu mourant dans l'âtre, ayant apparemment renoncé à attiser les flammes.

"Tu ne peux pas dormir ?" La voix de Drago le fit sursauter. Il n'avait pas pensé être entendu. Sans attendre de réponse, il continua. "Question stupide. Bien sûr que non."

Harry s'approcha. "Et toi, qu'est-ce qui te tient éveillé ?"

Drago haussa les épaules. "J'ai peur qu'Ombrage ne se tienne pas longtemps tranquille. Je ne suis pas encore habitué à ce que le loup fasse désormais partie intégrante de moi. Il me maintient éveillé." Un silence. "Et je dois apprendre à vivre avec."

Harry s'assit devant le feu. "Vivre avec le loup ? Le prédateur ?"

Drago acquiesça. "Je suis l'homme, et je suis également la bête. Il m'appartient de me tourner vers l'un ou vers l'autre." Il hésita, puis murmura. "Je ne dois pas me laisser dévorer par ma part de ténèbres. Tu es également dans ce cas, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry tourna la tête vers lui, mais Drago gardait obstinément le regard fixé vers le foyer, la lueur des braises jetant des éclats orangés dans ses yeux.

Il finit par se détourner et suivit un instant la danse paresseuse des flammes.

"Je ne me laisserai pas dévorer" affirma-t-il, sa détermination renforcée.

Une bûche craqua en libérant une flopée d'étincelles, ponctuant sa résolution.


	10. 9 Retour à Poudlard

_NdA : Un chapitre de transition, qui se rapproche du bouquin. On s'en éloignera à nouveau dès le chapitre suivant, quand l'action reprendra, rassurez-vous. C'est un cas exceptionnel. _

_Comme toujours, merci à ma bêta, Amy W. Key :)_

**Chapitre IX – Retour à Poudlard**

**Partie 1 : Harry**

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry redoutait la rentrée. Lorsqu'il vivait à Privet Drive, retourner à Poudlard était une libération. A la fin de l'été, il revenait de ce qui lui avait semblé être un long exil loin du monde magique et de tout ce qui lui était cher.

La situation avait changé. En seulement un mois, le 12 square Grimmaurd était devenu un véritable foyer. Harry sentait qu'il y avait trouvé sa place, entouré de Sirius, Remus et Drago.

La pensée de revoir ses amis et le château le rendait à la fois heureux et plein d'appréhension. Quitter ce qu'il avait découvert cet été-là semblait insurmontable.

A présent, devant la barrière qui menait à la voie 9 3/4, il ressentait par-dessus tout de la crainte, et des pensées horribles, irraisonnables, lui traversaient l'esprit. Et si son parrain décidait que finalement il ne voulait plus de lui ? Après tout il savait désormais ce qui se cachait dans son âme. Remus et Drago avaient leurs propres problèmes, ils devaient combattre les lois anti-loups-garous, ils n'avaient aucune raison de s'embarrasser de lui et ils le réaliseraient sans aucun doute dès qu'il serait parti... Ron et Hermione... Il ne pouvait pas se confier à eux, les Horcruxes devaient rester un secret... Pour être honnête avec lui-même, ce n'était pas cela qui le retenait. Il ne voulait simplement pas courir le risque qu'ils le rejettent. La honte le rongeait dès qu'il repensait au morceau d'âme de Voldemort accroché à la sienne.

Sirius l'entraîna à travers la barrière, le tirant de ses pensées. Harry leva les yeux vers son parrain et son coeur se serra. Son expression quand il le regardait révélait combien il tenait à lui. Envisager qu'il puisse décider ne plus vouloir de son filleul paraissait impossible.

"Je reviendrai à Noël ?" s'entendit demander Harry. Se sentant stupide, il se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de faire sonner la phrase comme une question.

Sirius lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule. "Nous t'attendrons. Tu nous manqueras, Harry." Sa sincérité était audible, et l'adolescent sentit certaines de ses craintes s'apaiser. Il devait partir, mais il conserverait sa place.

Un coup de sifflet retentit. Harry regarda hâtivement autour de lui et vit Ron et Hermione émerger de la barrière en toute hâte. Mme Weasley semblait réprimander vertement Fred et George qui affichaient un air faussement contrit. Ron l'aperçut et lui fit signe de les rejoindre sans oser s'approcher. Il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise en présence de son parrain.

"Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher. Le train ne va pas tarder à partir." lui recommanda ce dernier. "Envoie-moi une lettre pour me dire comment s'est passée ta rentrée, d'accord ?"

Harry hocha la tête et après un dernier au revoir à Sirius, se hâta de se diriger vers les Weasley et Hermione. Molly Weasley trouva le temps de le serrer rapidement dans ses bras avant que les trois amis ne montent dans le Poudlard Express.

"Soyez sages cette année ! Je pense que vous serez occupés... avec tout ça." leur sourit la mère de Ron avant que le train ne s'ébranle.

"Tout ça quoi ?" demanda Harry.

Elle se contenta d'agiter la main jusqu'à ce que le train franchisse le premier virage.

"Tout ça quoi ?" répéta le jeune sorcier en se tournant vers ses amis.

Ron haussa les épaules, visiblement contrarié. "Pas moyen de le savoir. Quelque chose va se passer à Poudlard cette année, mais personne ne veut rien nous dire."

Fred et George hochèrent la tête à l'unisson, la mine sombre. "On va essayer de se renseigner. Il y a bien quelqu'un qui doit être au courant dans ce train. Bye, Harry, ça a été un plaisir de te revoir !" Sur ces mots, ils disparurent si vite que Harry eut quasiment l'impression qu'ils avaient transplané.

Secouant la tête, il se tourna vers ses amis. "Pourquoi êtes-vous arrivés tellement en retard ?"

Ron ricana. "Fred et George ont essayé d'emporter quelques-unes de leurs inventions, malgré l'interdiction stricte de maman. Malheureusement pour eux, elle s'en est aperçue, et le temps qu'elle leur confisque tout... Tu n'as pas idée de tous les endroits où ils avaient réussi à les cacher."

"Des inventions ?" demanda Harry pendant qu'ils se mettaient à la recherche d'un compartiment libre. "Pour leur magasin de farces et attrapes ?" Au cours de sa dernière visite chez les Weasley, il avait en effet appris le fantastique projet de carrière des jumeaux.

Ron hocha la tête. "Elle essaye toujours de les décourager."

"Elle a bien raison. Ce n'est pas sérieux..." commença Hermione. Elle s'interrompit en voyant les regards courroucés des deux garçons et leva les yeux au ciel. "Il y a de la place dans ce compartiment."

Il n'était en effet occupé que par une fille blonde qui dégageait une aura d'étrangeté, en partie due aux radis qu'elle portait en guise de boucle d'oreilles, ou encore au collier de bouchons de Bièraubeurre qu'elle était en train de confectionner. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient jusqu'à sa taille en un paquet de noeuds. Elle tourna un regard rêveur vers eux quand elle entendit la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir.

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge, nerveuse. "Bonjour. Est-ce que nous pouvons nous installer ici ?"

La fille sembla réfléchir un instant avant de hocher lentement la tête.

Harry s'assit en face d'elle. "Tu es Lord Harry Potter." déclara-t-elle brusquement, le faisant sursauter.

Il acquiesça avec reluctance. "Je n'aime pas qu'on me rappelle mon titre. Je suis... Juste Harry." Ron s'était renfrogné au mot _Lord_. Il décida de l'ignorer pour le moment. S'il était vraiment son meilleur ami, il saurait surmonter sa jalousie.

"D'accord, Juste Harry." répondit la fille énigmatique avant de retourner à son collier.

Hermione s'adressa à elle avec prudence. L'aura de folie douce dégagée par leur interlocutrice semblait la mettre mal à l'aise. "Je suis Hermione Granger, et voici Ron Weasley. Comment t'appelles-tu ?"

"Luna Lovegood." Elle reporta son attention sur Harry. "On t'appellera Lord Potter et non plus M. Potter à Poudlard._ A tout seigneur, tout honneur._" dit-elle d'une voix chantante.

Ron détourna les yeux et Harry grogna. Il serra les poings. L'attitude de Ron le mettait en colère. Ce n'était pas de sa faute... Et Hermione ne faisait rien, à part prendre un air désolé en le regardant.

Soudainement, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. "Ron... A ton avis, quelle sera la réaction de Rogue quand il devra m'appeler _Lord Potter _?"

Le coeur battant, il observa son meilleur ami. Il fut immensément soulagé de le voir ricaner. "Je veux voir ça. Il risquera de ne pas le supporter."

Harry lui sourit et sentit Hermione se détendre à côté de lui. Ron n'était pas totalement prêt à rejeter tout ce qui touchait à son nouveau statut, alors. Avec le temps, il saurait l'accepter.

Après tout, il était toujours le même – qu'il soit Juste Harry, Harry Potter, ou Lord Potter.

* * *

"Il y a des _elfes de maison_ ? Ici, à Poudlard ?" glapit Hermione. "C'est révoltant !"

Harry la regarda curieusement. "Ils veulent servir, Hermione. Même Kreattur... Il n'aime pas Sirius, mais il est terrifié quand on le menace de lui rendre sa liberté."

Son amie le foudroya du regard. Il se souvint un peu tard qu'elle avait toujours désapprouvé le traitement de l'elfe de son parrain. Ce n'était donc peut-être pas le meilleur argument qu'il aurait pu trouver. "C'est parce qu'il ne connaît rien d'autre ! C'est de l'esclavage." Elle croisa les bras et refusa obstinément d'avaler une bouchée de plus.

Au dessert, Ron tenta de l'appâter avec les délicieux fumets qui se dégageaient des tartes et autres gâteaux. "Allons, Her-mignonne... " En voyant l'expression de cette dernière, il préféra ne pas insister.

Dumbledore se leva, signifiant la fin du festin. Progressivement, le silence se fit dans la grande salle, en attente du discours du directeur. Comme chaque année, il rappela les directives de Rusard concernant les objets interdits à l'école. Harry hasarda un regard vers les jumeaux et à la vue de leurs sourires innocents, il fut assailli d'un mauvais pressentiment. Nul doute que malgré la fouille de leur mère, ils avaient réussi à apporter des objets qui n'étaient autorisés que parce que le concierge ignorait encore leur existence.

Il reporta son attention sur Dumbledore, qui se tournait vers un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas à la table des professeurs. Il s'agissait d'un sorcier à l'air féroce, accentué par ses nombreuses cicatrices – pas un centimètre de peau n'était épargné, et il lui manquait une bonne partie du nez. Cependant l'on avait tôt fait d'oublier son visage, dès que l'on remarquait ses yeux. L'un paraissait normal, bien qu'il passât au crible tout ce sur quoi il se posait. L'autre était rond, d'un bleu électrique, et s'agitait follement dans son orbite, parfois se retournant complètement. Harry eut la certitude que cet homme avait _réellement _des yeux derrière la tête. Il avait fait de son mieux pour ignorer le sorcier étrange pendant tout le repas, espérant contre toute attente que ce ne serait pas leur nouveau professeur. Dumbledore brisa ses espoirs d'un ton jovial. "Je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Maugrey." Il y eut quelques applaudissements polis, qui résonnèrent sinistrement sous le ciel enchanté de la Grande Salle. "Je suis en effet chagriné de vous informer que le professeur Robards a dû nous quitter pour reprendre ses fonctions d'Auror."

"Pas aussi chagriné que nous." marmonna Ron. "Tu as vu sa tête ?" Harry opina énergiquement. Le départ du professeur Robards l'attristait particulièrement. Après tout, il était un de ceux qui avaient permis la révélation de l'innocence de Sirius...

"Je dois vous informer que nous avons cette année un nouveau Lord parmi nos élèves." Horrifié, Harry tourna la tête vers Dumbledore. Il ne voulait pas être le centre de l'attention ! "Lord Harry Potter."

"Harry, lève-toi." lui murmura Neville.

Hébété, il obéit sans réfléchir. "Comme le veut la tradition," continuait Dumbledore, "vous devrez lui témoigner le respect qui est dû à son titre." Le directeur ne semblait pas enchanté à cette perspective. Il n'avait pas approuvé que Harry devienne Lord, en grande partie car cela lui permettait d'échapper aux Dursley au détriment de sa "sécurité". Après les applaudissements qui suivirent cette annonce (un peu plus nourris que pour Maugrey), le jeune sorcier se hâta de se rasseoir et de se cacher la tête dans ses mains. "Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?"

"La coutume." lui répondit Neville. "Il est assez rare que quelqu'un devienne Lord avant de quitter Poudlard, mais quand cela arrive, le directeur en informe l'ensemble de l'école dans son discours de rentrée, afin qu'aucun impair ne soit commis." En voyant l'ensemble des regards tournés vers lui, il rougit et rajouta défensivement. "Ma grand-mère voulait que je connaisse les traditions... étant l'héritier d'une vieille famille, et tout ça... "

Ron ricana, détournant l'attention de Neville qui en parut immensément soulagé. "Regardez Rogue."

Le professeur de Potions avait la tête de quelqu'un qui avait été forcé d'avaler un citron entier. Une veine battait à sa tempe. Harry gémit. "Il va me tuer."

Ron haussa les épaules. "Il t'a déjà enlevé des points pour avoir respiré trop fort. Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être pire. Et qu'il soit forcé de t'appeler Lord Potter, et non plus Potter... " termina-t-il d'un ton rêveur.

"Je lui fais confiance pour le faire sonner comme une insulte." marmonna Harry.

"Votre attention s'il vous plaît." reprit Dumbledore. "Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons n'aura pas lieu cette année... "

"Quoi ?" hurlèrent Fred et George. L'oeil magique de Maugrey pivota et se fixa sur eux, les réduisant immédiatement au silence.

Les coins de la bouche de Dumbledore tressaillirent et il continua, visiblement amusé. "Une grande perte, en effet. Mais je suis persuadé que vous serez tous enchantés. Nous avons l'honneur d'accueillir un événement que nous n'avons plus connu depuis un siècle. J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se déroulera cette année à Poudlard."

Fred Weasley ouvrit la bouche, et la referma aussitôt quand il vit que le regard de Maugrey était toujours braqué sur lui.

Ron le remarqua et glissa à Harry, "Je suis sûr que maman va vouloir tout faire pour se procurer un oeil pareil, maintenant. Cela fait seize ans qu'elle essaye de trouver tous les moyens possibles pour calmer les jumeaux."

Harry hocha la tête. Il n'en doutait pas.

Il écouta attentivement les explications de Dumbledore, son excitation croissant à chaque phrase. Cela allait être _fantastique_. Une compétition entre les champions des trois plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe... Il était curieux de voir les élèves de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons. Même la mention de l'annulation de cet événement en raison du nombre de morts ne tempéra pas son enthousiasme, pas plus d'ailleurs que celui de tous les autres élèves dans la Grande Salle. Enfin, presque tout le monde, amenda-t-il en remarquant l'expression effarée de Hermione.

Beaucoup d'élèves parlaient d'un air excité à voix basse. La récompense de mille Gallions que Dumbledore avait évoquée n'était pas pour rien dans l'agitation des jeunes sorciers. "Moi, je me lance !" chuchota Fred Weasley, le regard de Maugrey oublié.

"Cependant," reprit Dumbledore d'une voix forte, imposant le silence, "seuls les élèves majeurs seront autorisés à soumettre leur candidature à notre juge impartial." Des cris de protestation se firent entendre dans toute la salle, et le directeur leva la main pour les faire taire. "Il s'agit là d'une mesure que nous estimons nécessaire, étant donné la difficulté des tâches imposées... "

Harry n'écoutait plus. Son premier instinct avait bien sûr été de vouloir participer, cependant... Rien que cet été, il avait déjà eu son lot d'émotions pour l'année, entre la revendication de son titre, la vie avec Sirius, et surtout les révélations concernant son lien avec Voldemort. Il sentit une chape de fatigue s'abattre sur lui.

"Tout va bien, Harry ?" lui murmura Hermione d'un ton inquiet. Il hocha la tête pour toute réponse.

Il ne pouvait même pas se confier à ses amis.

Dès le lendemain, il écrirait à son parrain. Un peu rasséréné à cette perspective, il parvint à sourire à Hermione pour la rassurer. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard perçant mais ne lui posa pas d'autre question, à son grand soulagement.

**Partie 2 : Sirius **

La maison semblait curieusement vide sans Harry. Bien sûr, Lunard et Drago restaient... Mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Harry lui manquait. Il lui arrivait fréquemment de se retourner pour lui parler, et de ne voir que le vide se présenter à lui.

Avec un soupir, il posa la dernière lettre que lui avait apportée Hedwige sur son bureau, à côté des autres qu'il avait reçues lors des deux derniers mois. Elles étaient nombreuses. Un léger sourire effleurant ses lèvres, il tendit la main vers elles et les parcourut, comme il en avait pris l'habitude.

_Cher Sirius, comment vas-tu ? Lors du festin hier soir, Dumbledore nous a annoncé que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se déroulerait à Poudlard ! Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler auparavant, mais j'ai hâte de le voir. Fred et George ont juré de tout faire pour outrepasser la limite d'âge qui a été mise en place... et j'ai également hâte de voir ça._

_Cher Sirius, je suis sûr que tu aurais adoré voir la tête de Rogue quand je l'ai prié de m'appeler "Lord Potter". Il avait l'air prêt à faire une syncope. Bien sûr, maintenant j'ai reçu deux mois de retenue avec Rusard pour avoir éternué alors qu'il était en train de parler, mais cela en valait largement la peine. Ron me tiendra compagnie en retenue de toute manière, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de rire. Inutile de préciser que Rogue ne l'a pas très bien pris._

_Cher Sirius, le nouveau professeur de Défense est super. Un peu effrayant, mais il sait vraiment ce que sont les Forces du Mal... Peut-être même encore davantage que le professeur Robards. Il nous a montré les Sortilèges Impardonnables sur des araignées (au grand dégoût de Ron). Rassure-toi, il ne les a pas exercés sur nous... _

_Cher Sirius, y a-t-il du nouveau concernant tu-sais-quoi ? Dumbledore ne m'a encore rien dit... De mon côté, je vais bien. Je l'espère. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te tiendrai au courant s'il y a quelque chose d'anormal._

_Cher Sirius, j'ai de nouveau vu Luna aujourd'hui. Elle m'a longuement parlé des Enormus à Babilles. Ce sont des créatures fascinantes, même si elles ne vivent que dans son esprit. J'aime la compagnie de Luna. Elle réussit à me calmer quand je pense à ce que tu sais, et elle ne pose jamais de questions. Par contre, Hermione a du mal à supporter ses étrangetés, et Ron ne comprend pas... _

_Cher Sirius, les délégations de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons sont arrivées ! C'était la première fois que je voyais un carrosse volant, ou un bateau surgir des profondeurs d'un lac. Et il y a quelque chose d'extraordinaire ! Viktor Krum est parmi les élèves de Durmstrang ! Je n'avais jamais pensé le voir ici. Ron rêve d'avoir son autographe mais je crois qu'il a trop peur de l'approcher._

Il lissa les lettres du plat de la main puis posa la dernière sur le dessus de la pile.

_Cher Sirius, les champions ont été choisis hier soir. Viktor Krum est celui de Durmstrang, ce qui n'a surpris personne. Pour Beauxbâtons il s'agit d'une très jolie fille, Fleur Delacour. Ron soutient que c'est une Vélane. Je veux bien le croire... Tous les garçons l'ont suivie du regard quand elle a traversé la Grande Salle. Et enfin, le champion de Poudlard est Cédric Diggory. Au grand étonnement de tout le monde, il est à Poufsouffle. Bien sûr je ne veux pas dire que les Poufsouffles ne soient capables d'aucun exploit... Mais c'est ce qui se murmure à voix basse dans les recoins de la salle commune. Je suppose qu'ils sont déçus que le champion ne soit pas un Gryffondor._

Avec un dernier regard sur ses précieuses lettres, il se leva et quitta la pièce.

* * *

"Il faut faire quelque chose contre Ombrage." Drago avait fait irruption dans le salon et s'était exprimé d'une voix calme et résolue.

Sirius se tourna vers lui. Ils avaient fait beaucoup de progrès dans la recherche d'alliés ces derniers temps, obtenant des promesses de neutralité sur la question des loups-garous, et de temps à autre un moins coincé que ses semblables les assurait de son soutien contre le Crapaud. Même Lady Zabini s'était révélée abordable, bien que comme tous les autres, son appui ne soit pas désintéressé.

Remus s'approcha de Drago. "Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Elle a son propre réseau d'alliés. Et elle détruit tous mes efforts. Je ne peux pas avoir une base assez solide pour retourner dans la société. Elle ne cesse de me couper l'herbe sous le pied. J'ai reçu une lettre d'un de nos _partenaires_, qui se voit _obligé de se rétracter_." Il soupira. "Autrement dit, Ombrage ou un des siens l'a persuadé de nous abandonner." Il fronça les sourcils, les yeux étincelants. "C'est déjà arrivé, mais c'est la fois de trop."

Sirius grimaça. En effet, ce n'était pas un bon signe.

"En l'état actuel des choses," reprit Drago, "nous perdrons si nous nous engageons dans une bataille sans user de moyens détournés. Mais je ne vois pas comment... "

Sirius réfléchit très vite. Il avait été élevé au milieu de sang-purs qui aimaient les manoeuvres politiques pas toujours très honorables. Trouver une solution devrait être possible.

"Un scandale" suggéra-t-il. "Je ne serais pas surpris qu'elle cache de nombreux squelettes dans ses placards... "

Remus et Drago le dévisagèrent, puis des sourires féroces se formèrent sur leurs visages. A les voir, il fut soulagé de ne pas en être la cible. Il pouvait presque apercevoir le loup qui se cachait en eux, frémissant à la perspective de la chasse.

Depuis le rituel, il lui arrivait fréquemment d'avoir des visions fugitives de la bête qui partageait désormais leur conscience, au détour d'un geste, d'un mot, d'un regard... Sirius n'aimait pas cela. Néanmoins, si c'était le prix à payer pour que Remus soit davantage que l'ombre de lui-même après une pleine lune, cela en valait la peine.

"Je suis sûr que l'on peut trouver tellement de choses _intéressantes_..." murmura le jeune sorcier d'un air rêveur. Lunard acquiesça puis prit une expression que son vieil ami connaissait bien.

Celle d'un Maraudeur qui pensait à son prochain méfait. Il pouvait presque l'entendre prononcer une de leurs phrases fétiches.

_Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises._

**Partie 3 : Albus Dumbledore**

Horace Slughorn s'épongeait le front en face du directeur de Poudlard. Il était près de craquer. Il suffisait juste de le pousser encore un peu...

"Allons, Horace. Aucun mal n'a encore été fait... Si vous m'aidez maintenant... Non, si vous_ nous_ aidez, le fils de Lily Evans et moi... Vous vous souvenez de Lily Evans, je suppose ?"

L'ancien professeur de Potions hocha la tête. "Brillante élève..."

De longues semaines avaient été nécessaires avant qu'Albus Dumbledore soit certain que cet homme soit la clé des Horcruxes de Lord Voldemort. Horace Slughorn était l'un des rares vers qui Tom Jedusor ait pu se tourner lors de ses années à Poudlard pour recueillir des informations sur ce sujet.

Une fois sa certitude acquise, il avait été assez facile pour le directeur de Poudlard de localiser son ancien collègue, qui ne cachait pas son lieu de résidence.

Il avait bon espoir de découvrir au moins le nombre de fragments de l'âme de Voldemort qu'ils devraient traquer. Il retint un soupir. Mêler Harry à cette tâche, si tôt, n'était pas ce qu'il aurait souhaité. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas le choix, maintenant que le garçon et son parrain avaient découvert le secret de la non-mort du mage noir, confirmant ainsi ses soupçons. Sans compter que Sirius Black était revenu seul après leur première rencontre à ce sujet, et lui avait fait jurer sur sa magie de ne rien leur cacher concernant les Horcruxes. Il avait été forcé d'accepter, ne pouvant risquer d'aliéner Harry.

Horace Slughorn marmonnait des phrases indistinctes, visiblement en lutte avec lui-même. Brusquement, il cessa et leva les yeux vers Dumbledore.

"Ce n'est pas trop tard, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'a pas réussi à... à revenir... "

D'un air grave, il répondit patiemment. "Il n'est pas trop tard. Cependant, plus vite je saurai... Vous avez eu tort, mais maintenant je vous offre la possibilité d'une rédemption."

Pâle, l'autre sorcier hocha la tête et murmura la réponse que Dumbledore attendait - et redoutait.


	11. 10 L'Ouverture de la Chasse

_NdA : On repart dans le qui-suit-moins-le-canon avec ce chapitre, comme promis. J'espère que vous l'aimerez davantage que le précédent :)_

_J'ai TENTE de mettre des sentiments dedans à certains endroits, ma bêta Amy W. Key me tape sur les doigts à ce sujet (merci à elle pour le travail), mais ya encore du progrès à faire. (Pas que sur ça du reste, mais c'est en écrivant qu'on devient écrivon). _

_Bref. Sachez que je tâche de m'améliorer petit à petit (et c'est intéressant à faire) o/_

**Chapitre X – L'Ouverture de la Chasse**

**Partie 1 : Drago**

Mettre au jour les secrets d'Ombrage n'était pas une tâche aisée. Bien sûr, on murmurait de nombreuses choses à son sujet, de l'intimidation d'ennemis du Ministère à la torture de Moldus.

Mais ils ne trouvaient pas la moindre preuve. Un simple témoignage qu'ils pourraient donner à la _Gazette_ suffirait pour mettre la machine en marche. Drago savait que Rita Skeeter sauterait sur l'occasion de ruiner la vie de quelqu'un, cependant si ce qu'ils lui apportaient n'était pas assez fiable, il s'avèrerait plus intéressant pour elle de se retourner contre eux. Même elle n'oserait pas accuser la sous-secrétaire du Ministre de la Magie sans appuis solides.

Ombrage... La vie de Remus et la sienne aurait été tellement plus facile si elle n'avait jamais existé, se dit-il en regardant avec rancune une photo de la _Gazette _où elle apparaissait. Elle trônait aux côtés de Fudge, tournant tantôt un visage adorateur vers ce dernier, tantôt un air satisfait vers le lecteur. Vers Drago.

Il pouvait presque l'entendre toussoter – _hum, hum _- , l'entendre lui dire qu'il était devenu une bête assoiffée de sang, qu'il n'était plus un Malefoy, qu'il n'était plus un être humain, qu'il n'était plus _rien_...

Le bruit de papier déchiré n'atteignit pas ses oreilles, occupé qu'il était à détruire l'image de la sorcière qui le narguait.

Il restait sourd aux mots qui se formaient sur ses lèvres alors que ses griffes déchiraient le journal. "La tuer, la tuer, la tuer... "

Une spirale de haine se forma dans son esprit, absorbant la chambre, la maison, le monde entier, le laissant seul face à Ombrage, insaisissable, intouchable. Elle ne le resterait pas longtemps. Il la traquerait. Il la saisirait. Il la dévorerait, faisant craquer ses os sous ses crocs, détruisant ce visage si fier qu'elle exposait au monde. Elle était toujours si sure d'elle, de son pouvoir. Elle croyait être le prédateur, il lui montrerait qu'elle n'était rien de plus qu'une proie. La peur remplacerait le dédain dans ses yeux. Les cris remplaceraient les mots mielleux qu'elle déversait à qui voulait les entendre. Il serait l'instrument de cette transformation. Il la briserait.

"La tuer, la tuer, la tuer... "

Plongé dans sa litanie et sa destruction, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui, ni l'homme qui après un temps d'arrêt se précipita dans sa direction.

Les feuilles furent brusquement arrachées de son emprise, brisant sa concentration. Il cligna lentement des yeux. On le secouait.

"Al... Remus ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de _faire_, Drago ?" demanda-t-il en serrant avec force les épaules du jeune sorcier, le clouant sur place. Il grimaça. Remus semblait affolé, sa voix trop aigue trahissant son agitation. Il l'avait vu, transformé par le loup, ardemment désirer la mort d'Ombrage, tout son être tourné vers la volonté de vaincre, de briser, de tuer. Drago s'était laissé prendre à l'emprise de la bête, ce qui ne devait pas arriver, ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux redouté et juré d'éviter.

A cet instant, il était devenu tellement loup qu'il avait failli appeler Remus _Alpha_, le nom du grand prédateur qu'il suivait d'ombre en lumière lors des nuits de pleine lune.

Il avait glissé vers la partie sombre de son âme, à nouveau sauvé par Remus lorsqu'il se tenait trop près des crocs de la bête.

"Je cherchais des informations sur Ombrage... Je me suis laissé emporter et... " Drago baissa la tête, honteux. Il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser submerger par ses émotions au point de permettre au loup de le contrôler.

Hésitant, il leva les yeux sur Remus, prêt à accepter les remontrances qu'il méritait. Il lui avait pourtant répété de nombreuses fois de prendre garde, et à la première contrariété il oubliait toutes ses leçons.

"J'ai peut-être eu tort." dit Remus, au lieu des reproches attendus. Drago en fut tellement surpris qu'il ne protesta pas tout de suite. "J'aurais dû t'empêcher de faire le rituel, tu es encore jeune... "

"Non." répliqua fermement l'adolescent, sa voix retrouvée. "Je ne te laisserai pas te blâmer pour ça. C'était ma décision."

L'inquiétude et le doute s'attardaient encore dans le regard de son mentor. "Je m'en sortirai. C'est simplement que je n'ai pas fait attention. C'était entièrement de ma faute."

Remus soupira, visiblement peu convaincu. "J'espérais que ce serait un moyen de maîtriser le loup... "

Drago secoua la tête. "C'était une alliance. Une part de loup en tant qu'homme, une part d'homme en tant que loup... Je n'y suis simplement pas encore habitué." plaida-t-il. "J'ai besoin d'un peu plus de temps. Tu sais que je ne me laisserai pas facilement dominer."

Remus acquiesça à contrecoeur. "De toute façon, il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière." conclut-il avec plus qu'un soupçon de regret dans la voix. "Et puis... l'alternative était pire."

Ils savaient tous deux que sans lien conscient avec la bête, elle aurait fini par dévorer leur âme. Ils avaient choisi la bonne solution. La seule solution.

* * *

Drago respirait lentement, calmement, en contemplant l'éventail de ses possibilités. Il devait rester concentré, ne pas autoriser un nouvel éclat au loup. Il avait promis à Remus qu'il y arriverait.

Il existait forcément un moyen d'atteindre Ombrage. Les yeux fermés, il tenta d'imaginer ce qu'aurait fait son père.

Sa représentation de Lucius devenait de plus en plus trouble au fil des ans. Il tâchait d'éviter d'y penser, se rassurant en pensant qu'il connaissait toujours aussi bien ses traits. Mais il savait que le visage dont il se souvenait, dont il croyait se souvenir, était celui qui était présent sur les photographies et les coupures de presse dont il avait fait l'objet. Sa manière de parler, sa démarche, l'expression spéciale qu'il prenait quand il était particulièrement fier de Drago, tout cela s'estompait.

Et sa mère... Il se souvenait de son amour, de ses caresses, et perdait sa voix et sa grâce quand elle bougeait.

Accepter la perte de ses parents avait été difficile. Pendant longtemps, il avait refusé d'y croire. Puis il avait surmonté sa peine, et réussi à faire face à la réalité. Il s'était convaincu qu'ils vivraient toujours à travers lui, qu'ils seraient toujours présents dans sa mémoire et dans son coeur. La réalisation qu'il s'était trompé l'avait longtemps pourchassé, et le rattrapait désormais. Son père et sa mère avaient disparu de cette terre, et disparaîtraient un jour presque complètement de ses souvenirs. Vouloir les garder en vie à travers lui avait été trop présomptueux. Trop ambitieux. Drago le savait désormais. Il avait tenté de se battre, de se remémorer tout ce qu'il savait de ces jours heureux avec ses parents. Maintenant, il était las de ce combat perdu d'avance, et honteux de songer à l'abandonner. Il ne souhaitait pas les laisser partir, mais les retenir était comme tenter d'attraper le vent. Désespérant de futilité. Pourtant, il s'obstinerait toujours à chasser après les images de ses parents qui disparaissaient dans la brume, tout en étant conscient de son impuissance à les rattraper. Crier ne ramènerait pas son père. Pleurer ne ramènerait pas sa mère. Il l'avait déjà tenté.

Désormais il courait après ses fantômes, silencieux alors que l'écart entre eux continuait de se creuser.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces réflexions. Penser à cela était trop douloureux, et ne changerait rien.

Il fallait qu'il se concentre pour trouver une piste. Son père aurait su, il en était certain.

"Une des spécialités des Maraudeurs était de se mêler de ce qui ne les regardait pas." Drago sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu Remus entrer, ce qui arrivait souvent depuis le rituel. Il semblait s'être approprié l'expression _à pas de loup_. "Parfois cela impliquait d'écouter les rumeurs, quand nous ne les lancions pas nous-mêmes. Parfois... cela impliquait de fouiller directement dans les affaires de certaines personnes. James et Sirius aimaient beaucoup cibler les filles."

Drago dévisagea Remus, les yeux écarquillés. "Tu suggères d'aller trouver des preuves directement chez Ombrage ? C'est risqué... "

"Bien sûr. Mais je ne pense pas que l'on arrivera à quoi que ce soit sans des actions plus directes. Je veux _agir_." Il serra les poings. "Si on trouve quelque chose de réellement incriminant et qu'elle ne peut pas nier, elle sera coincée."

Drago hocha la tête. "Il reste une question importante. Est-ce faisable ?"

Remus grogna. "Pas par nous. Mais je pense que nous connaissons tous les deux quelqu'un qui pourrait nous indiquer la bonne personne."

* * *

Lady Zabini s'était révélée extrêmement obligeante. Elle n'avait pas posé de questions, et leur avait trouvé quelqu'un qui correspondait à ce qu'ils recherchaient, moyennant une certaine compensation bien entendu.

Les deux sorciers, leur apparence changée pour les rendre méconnaissables, faisaient à présent face à un petit homme à l'hygiène douteuse dans la Cabane Hurlante. Remus détestait cet endroit et Drago s'y sentait mal à l'aise, cependant il était sûr et neutre, deux qualités indispensables pour ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à demander. Sirius aurait voulu venir avec eux (l'idée de voler Ombrage l'enthousiasmait, bien qu'il ait regretté de devoir laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'en charger), mais il avait reçu une missive énigmatique de Dumbledore lui demandant de le rejoindre à Poudlard.

Leur futur employé, comme l'appelait pompeusement Drago, avait une apparence décevante. Il avait imaginé un homme énigmatique, tout de noir vêtu, à l'expression impénétrable.

Au lieu de cela, Mondingus Fletcher les regardait d'un oeil torve en mâchonnant une cigarette éteinte, portait un gilet troué et des chaussettes dépareillées, et empestait l'alcool et la sueur à dix mètres à la ronde.

"Z'avez un job pour moi, eh ? 'Pouvez payer grassement ?" Ses yeux injectés de sang se posèrent sur Drago. "M'étonnerait qu'un gringalet dans ton genre... "

L'adolescent croisa les bras, refusant de réagir à l'insulte.

Remus sortit un sac de Gallions. Sirius était allé puiser dans ses coffres en prévision de leur petite entrevue et leur avait donné une importante quantité d'or, sourd à leurs protestations et sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter. L'expression de Fletcher changea immédiatement, passant du dédain à un empressement servile. "Z'avez de quoi faire, semblerait. C'bon vieux Ding est à vot' service."

"Il y en a encore autant si tu nous rapportes quelque chose de compromettant. Et tu dois accepter de prêter serment de garder le silence, sinon... " menaça Remus. Drago doutait de sa capacité à blesser volontairement le sorcier trapu, mais quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas s'y tromperait. Lui savait comment faire transparaître le loup quand il en éprouvait le besoin.

Fletcher le surprit en ne reculant pas, malgré l'odeur de peur qui se mêlait désormais aux effluves qu'il émettait. "Eh, inutile de s'énerver. J'peux faire vot' serment bien sûr... Mais ce s'rait plus facile avec une p'tite compensation. Y a d'autres boulots, p'têt pas aussi bien payés, mais qu'ont l'air moins bizarres."

Remus hocha la tête. "Un serment inviolable de ne rien révéler à quiconque, quel qu'en soit le moyen, de cette conversation. Pas un mot non plus sur notre existence, et tu auras un sac de Gallions supplémentaire."

Fletcher plissa les yeux. "Deux."

L'accord fut conclu après un rapide marchandage. Le voleur aurait son sac de Gallions immédiatement, et deux et demi après l'opération.

Il n'avait même pas protesté quand il avait appris qu'il devrait cambrioler quelqu'un d'aussi important qu'Ombrage. La perspective de pouvoir garder tout ce qui ne leur était pas utile avait fait beaucoup pour apaiser ses craintes.

En rentrant au square Grimmauld, Drago se sentait satisfait. Ils avançaient. Dans le pire des cas, si cette crapule se faisait prendre, il ne pourrait pas les dénoncer.

Quand il vit Sirius, son contentement s'envola. Manifestement, il sortait bouleversé de sa rencontre avec Dumbledore.

**Partie 2 : Sirius**

"Six autres Horcruxes" répétait Sirius, refusant d'y croire. "Il y a six autres Horcruxes." Avoir l'idée de créer un Horcruxe était déjà abominable. Que Voldemort en ait conçu plusieurs dépassait cela. Et en créer autant... Inconcevable.

"Dumbledore en est certain ?" demanda appréhensivement Remus.

Il hocha la tête. Un moment de silence passa, chacun occupé à assimiler l'ampleur de la folie du mage noir et de la tâche qui les attendait. La voix de Drago le rompit. "Harry est au courant ?"

"Il était convoqué avec moi dans le bureau de Dumbledore." répondit Sirius. "J'étais préparé à refuser de l'écouter si ce n'était pas le cas." Il hésita. "Dumbledore pense savoir où se trouve l'un d'entre eux. Harry et moi avons aussitôt demandé à l'accompagner. Il a accepté pour moi et l'a formellement interdit à Harry... "

"Il a raison." intervint Remus. "Harry est peut-être majeur aux yeux de la loi, cependant il est trop jeune pour vous suivre dans une entreprise aussi dangereuse."

Sirius fronça les sourcils. "Je sais qu'il est jeune, mais il est aussi courageux et... "

Son viel ami le coupa une nouvelle fois. "Sirius. Veux-tu vraiment risquer de le perdre ? C'est trop risqué. Il n'a même pas encore fini sa formation à Poudlard."

Perdre Harry... Ce serait insupportable. Il trahirait James une deuxième fois s'il laissait son fils unique se faire tuer. Remus était comme toujours la voix de la raison.

"Laisse-moi venir avec vous." exigea ce dernier.

"Dumbledore ne sait pas que tu es au courant pour les Horcruxes... " commença Sirius. Il s'interrompit, se traitant d'idiot. Pourquoi essayait-il d'empêcher un Maraudeur de l'accompagner ?

Remus balaya ses objections d'un revers de main. "Je ne te laisserai pas te jeter dans la gueule du loup sans moi, même si tu es accompagné par le sorcier le plus puissant d'Europe. J'étais aussi un membre de l'Ordre."

Sirius acquiesça. Lui fonçant vers le danger, Lunard assurant ses arrières, comme au bon vieux temps... Sauf qu'il manquerait James.

"L'Ordre ?" demanda Drago, interrompant ses pensées et fixant Remus d'un air inquisiteur.

"Une organisation créée par Dumbledore pour s'opposer à Voldemort, lors de la guerre." expliqua Remus. "Sirius en faisait partie... "

"Peter également." Penser au traître lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Mais il était à Azkaban, en train de revivre ses pires souvenirs, de hurler, de regretter d'être né... Cela devrait assouvir sa soif de vengeance. Cela devrait suffire.

Avec un effort sur lui-même, il se tourna vers Remus. "J'informerai Dumbledore."

* * *

Le premier Horcruxe de Voldemort se trouvait dans un taudis. Dumbledore, après s'être laissé convaincre que la présence de Remus était pour le mieux et qu'il savait pour les Horcruxes depuis le début, avait entrepris de leur expliquer que la cachette choisie était liée au passé du mage noir, en l'occurrence la demeure ancestrale de sa famille.

Sirius avait arrêté d'écouter après les informations essentielles : les Horcruxes n'étaient pas dissimulés au hasard et il y en avait sans doute un ici.

Maintenant qu'ils marchaient en direction de la maison en ruine, il en doutait. Il ne voyait ni ne ressentait rien de spécial, et il ne parvenait pas à imaginer que Voldemort, ivre de grandeur qu'il était, ait volontairement caché une partie de son âme dans cet endroit miteux. Néanmoins, l'idée d'infester la demeure de sa famille avec des malédictions et de la magie noire avait dû l'attirer.

Dumbledore ralentit significativement l'allure. "Il y a quelque chose ici, cela ne fait aucun doute. On peut sentir les intentions maléfiques émaner de là-bas."

Sirius se concentra. Il ne percevait rien. Il se demanda brièvement si le directeur était devenu définitivement sénile, avant de voir Remus. Sur le qui-vive, il serrait sa baguette si fort que ses articulations blanchissaient. Croisant le regard de Sirius, il hocha la tête sans dire un mot et continua d'avancer.

Étonnamment , il ne fut pas difficile pour les trois sorciers de rentrer dans le taudis, une fois qu'ils eurent désamorcé quelques pièges et tué des serpents qui semblaient monter la garde devant la maison. La porte se referma derrière eux dans un craquement sinistre.

Un souffle glacé s'engouffra dans la pièce, amenant les ténèbres. Sirius connaissait trop bien cette sensation, il l'avait endurée nuit et jour pendant plus d'une décennie. Des Détraqueurs. Il ne s'entendit même pas gémir. Il ne voyait plus Dumbledore ni Remus. A nouveau il se trouvait à Azkaban. Agenouillé devant les corps de James et de Lily – il savait qu'ils le blâmaient, tout était arrivé par sa faute. Peter s'échappait. On l'enfermait avec les Détraqueurs. Il entendait l'homme dans la cellule d'à côté, l'homme qui hurlait jour après jour, jusqu'au moment où il s'était mis à hurler de rire, le rire le plus terrifiant que Sirius ait jamais entendu, le rire d'un homme qui a perdu l'esprit. Le jour où le rire avait été remplacé par le silence avait été un soulagement et une autre terreur. Il allait mourir dans cette prison glacée pour avoir trahi James et Lily...

Un rai de lumière perça le brouillard et le ramena au présent. Inquiet, Remus se penchait vers lui.

"Le Détraqueur ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

"Une illusion nous forçant à revivre nos pires cauchemars. Remus s'en est aperçu le premier et a réussi à la briser." Dumbledore paraissait destabilisé. Il reprit d'une voix plus ferme. "Nous avons passé la première épreuve. Continuons."

L'atmosphère était pesante dans la maison. Désormais, Sirius sentait la proximité d'une magie malfaisante, qui semblait lui coller à la peau dès qu'il bougeait.

Dumbledore avait apparemment trouvé quelque chose. Agitant sa baguette, il marmonnait des incantations dans une langue inconnue aux accents rugueux – ni du latin, ni de l'anglais, ou encore du français. Surgissant de la poussière, une trappe apparut dans le sol.

Ils descendirent. Ils se trouvaient dans une salle éclairée par une lumière surnaturelle et basse de plafond. Personne n'avait dû mettre les pieds ici depuis des décennies, pourtant l'endroit était immaculé. Cette grande pièce vide effrayait davantage Sirius qu'un champ de bataille rempli d'ennemis. Le danger ici n'émanait pas d'entités tangibles qu'il pouvait combattre, mais du sol sur lequel il marchait, de l'air qu'il respirait, du mur contre lequel il s'appuyait.

Ses sortilèges ne révélaient rien d'hostile cependant... mis à part un coffret posé sur un piédestal, au centre de la pièce. Sur leurs gardes, les trois sorciers s'en approchèrent à pas lents.

D'un coup de baguette, Dumbledore l'ouvrit. Un anneau trônait à l'intérieur, serti d'une pierre noire ornée de symboles que Sirius n'eut pas le temps d'identifier. La main du directeur lui cachait la bague, les doigts tendus vers elle.

Avant qu'il puisse l'effleurer, Remus le tira brusquement en arrière. Le vieil homme poussa un gémissement comme un petit enfant à qui l'on vient d'arracher un objet qu'il chérissait.

"Ressaisissez-vous, Dumbledore !" cria Sirius, frôlant la panique.

A son grand soulagement, son cri parut l'atteindre. Il se redressa lentement. "J'ai eu... un moment d'égarement." articula-t-il avec peine.

"Il y a un maléfice sur la bague. Il est fait pour blesser gravement celui qui la touche, sans le tuer." Remus, la baguette pointée vers le coffret, venait manifestement d'identifier les pièges présents sur l'Horcruxe.

"Pourquoi ne pas le tuer ?" demanda Sirius, perplexe.

Dumbledore fixait l'anneau, mais ne semblait plus vouloir tenter de le toucher. "Il voudrait certainement maintenir en vie la personne qui a réussi à aller si loin, comprendre comment elle a fait et ce qu'elle cherchait... Il croit être le seul à connaître l'existence des Horcruxes." Il pointa sa baguette vers la cassette. "On ne peut pas lever le maléfice ni détruire cet objet ici. Il y a sans doute encore des obstacles à franchir. Je vais le soulever. Préparez-vous."

Au moment où la boîte se détacha du piédestal, l'enfer se déchaîna autour d'eux. Les murs se volatilisèrent, révélant des serpents venimeux de toutes sortes.

Ils coururent vers la sortie, tout en attaquant la masse grouillante qui rampait vers eux. Sirius incendia un reptile à trois têtes qui fondait sur Remus au moment où celui-ci décapita une vipère sur le point de le mordre.

Cette fuite était la plus longue que Sirius ait jamais connue. La pièce semblait s'allonger, la trappe s'éloigner. "Fermez les yeux et cherchez l'issue à tâtons." commanda Dumbledore d'une voix autoritaire. "L'illusion de distance est basée sur votre vue."

Sirius obéit sans se poser de questions, jetant aveuglément des maléfices en arrière en espérant toucher les serpents, et sentit bientôt la forme de l'échelle qui menait à la trappe sous ses doigts. Remus atteignit l'extérieur le premier, suivi par Dumbledore, le coffret flottant derrière lui.

Il jaillit enfin dans la lumière du soleil de novembre et ils transplanèrent tous ensemble, les crochets des reptiles claquant dans le vide à l'endroit où ils s'étaient trouvés un instant plus tôt.

* * *

Strictement contrôlé par Dumbledore, le Feudeymon avala l'Horcruxe. Un cri d'agonie et de fureur s'échappa de l'objet maudit et déformé par les flammes, leur vrillant les tympans. Le hurlement semblait ne jamais devoir finir, se prolongeant jusqu'aux limites du supportable, mais brusquement le silence tomba sur les trois hommes rassemblés autour de la carcasse fumante d'une des abominations de Voldemort.

"Un de moins." murmura Sirius.

Les deux autres sorciers hochèrent la tête. L'anéntissement de l'objet les emplissait d'un sentiment de calme et de paix, comme les nuages se dissipant après l'orage, laissant le paysage étincelant et lavé de la fureur déchaînée quelques instants auparavant.

L'anneau avait fondu et était méconnaissable. Des fêlures parcouraient la pierre noire qui le sertissait, brouillant les inscriptions que Sirius avait remarquées fugitivement. Désormais il n'aurait plus l'occasion de les examiner. Il s'en sentait obscurément soulagé. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que cette chose avait été auparavant. Voldemort l'avait corrompue à jamais.

Alors que Remus et lui, épuisés, se préparaient à repartir maintenant que leur tâche avait été accomplie, Sirius remarqua que Dumbledore regardait la pierre avec une expression de tristesse. Il se tenait seul, debout devant le récipient de l'âme du mage noire, et semblait tel un vieil homme qui avait survécu à tous ses êtres chers et en portait désormais le deuil.

Pourquoi l'ennemi juré de Voldemort regretterait-il la destruction de l'Horcruxe ? Se demanda-t-il en laissant Remus l'emmener loin d'ici, vers la chaleur de leur foyer.

Cela n'avait aucun sens.


	12. 11 Espoir

_NdA : Désolée pour le délai, j'ai été super occupée depuis la publication du dernier chapitre. Je dirais bien "celui-là est plus long pour compenser", mais non, désolée. Merci pour les reviews, ça me motive et c'est bien sympa à lire (j'ai d'ailleurs pas encore reçu de review négative et ça ne cesse de me surprendre, ça sera peut-être pour cette fois) ;) Merci également à ma beta-reader Amy W. Key pour ce chapitre. _

**Chapitre XI – Espoir**

**Partie 1 : Harry**

Harry, assis au milieu de la foule déchaînée, regardait Krum brandir triomphalement l'oeuf d'or. Il applaudit avec les autres bien sûr, malgré le gâchis des coquilles brisées par celle même qui les avait couvées, dans un geste aveugle pour les protéger.

Il n'aimait pas les dragons, ces bêtes immenses et terrifiantes qui avaient le pouvoir de cracher le feu mais Luna ressentait de l'empathie pour toute créature vivante. Ce qui attristait Harry, c'était de la voir fixer les oeufs morts et le Boutefeu chinois rugissant, au lieu de l'oeuf d'or et le Champion saluant.

"Harry, arrête de faire la tête !" Ron le prenait par le bras avec un air enthousiaste. "Il y a une fête dans la salle commune pour célébrer la première tâche ! Fred et George ont promis de faire quelque chose de mémorable pour_ mettre l'ambiance_. Allez, on y va !"

Il acquiesça, l'esprit ailleurs. "Je viendrai dans un moment... "

L'animation de son ami se changea en déception. Il lui reprochait souvent d'être distant ces temps-ci. Hermione se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Néanmoins il ne leur révélerait pas ce qui le préoccupait, l'immondice qui s'accrochait à son âme. Il devait donner le change.

Alors il rassura Ron en lui affirmant d'un ton jovial qu'il ne serait pas long. "Je voudrais voir Luna, et ensuite je vous rejoindrai... "

Il se retourna en entendant un reniflement méprisant derrière lui et vit Ginny qui passait, la tête haute, en marmonnant "Loufoca... " dédaigneusement.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il pensait que la soeur de Ron l'appréciait, pourtant depuis quelque temps elle se montrait distante et désagréable. Et elle n'appelait Luna que par son surnom moqueur _Loufoca_, ce qu'il détestait (même si la principale concernée s'en désintéressait totalement). Il haussa les épaules, fit un signe d'au revoir à ses amis et se dirigea vers Luna qui s'était accroupie devant une pierre de l'arène. Il renonçait à essayer de comprendre Ginny.

"La conscience du chien s'accroche encore à ce caillou." annonca Luna d'une voix rêveuse. "Je veux observer le moment où elle s'effacera."

Harry s'assit à ses côtés, réfléchissant rapidement. "C'est celui que Cedric a métamorphosé pour distraire le dragon ?"

La jeune sorcière acquiesça. "Les gens pensent que changer un objet en animal n'a aucune conséquence, alors qu'il suffit de regarder pour percevoir qu'un tel changement d'essence laisse des traces." Ils gardèrent le silence un instant. L'arène se vidait lentement, les spectateurs leur lançant parfois un regard curieux en passant sans ralentir l'allure.

"Il est reparti. La pierre est redevenue pierre." Harry hocha la tête et se redressa, époussetant sa robe avant de tendre sa main à Luna pour l'aider à se relever.

Elle avait l'habitude de contempler le monde à sa manière particulière, admirant ce que personne d'autre ne pouvait voir. Il en était également incapable, et se contentait de rester à ses côtés, la laissant observer l'invisible pour eux deux.

Être avec Luna l'apaisait, faisait taire ses craintes et ses doutes pour un moment figé dans le temps. Quand il ne voyait que les nuages, elle lui montrait le soleil. Quand il était sur le point de tomber, accablé par la connaissance de l'âme de Voldemort lovée dans la sienne, elle le sauvait.

Elle lui glissa un objet dans la main. Une écaille guère plus grande que l'ongle de son pouce, d'un blanc tirant sur le rouge aux extrémités, gisait dans sa paume. Au toucher, elle semblait curieusement douce et flexible.

"C'est tout ce qui reste des petits dans les oeufs. Ils ont fait disparaître le reste d'un coup de baguette." Luna inclina la tête, ses cheveux lui tombant en masse devant les yeux. Impulsivement, il ressentit le besoin de les écarter, mais ne fit pas un geste. "Tout ce qui reste de ce qui aurait dû vivre."

Il referma les doigts sur la petite écaille qui lui brûlait la main comme un talisman flamboyant.  
C'était le premier cadeau qu'il recevait de Luna.

* * *

Assis au bord du lac, il jetait des cailloux dans ses profondeurs, maussade. Il s'était esquivé de la salle commune de Gryffondor, des rires, des préoccupations qui ne cadraient plus avec les siennes, de la chaleur du feu dans l'âtre. Le froid convenait mieux à son état d'esprit et le forçait à réfléchir, agissant comme un stimulant.

Du côté des Horcruxes, il n'y avait eu aucun progrès depuis la destruction de l'anneau – destruction qui s'était effectuée sans lui, malgré ses protestations.

Sirius et Remus voulaient le protéger, et se mettaient en danger à sa place. Une vague de culpabilité l'assaillit, le noyant sous les remords. Il aurait dû insister. Il aurait dû venir. Cela le concernait. Il avait tenté, encore et encore, de persuader son parrain de le laisser les accompagner la prochaine fois, mais il se montrait inflexible. Maintenant qu'il avait vu et senti par lui-même le danger des Horcruxes et des pièges les entourant, il n'y exposerait pas Harry, avait-il dit.

Par conséquent, il devait rester bien sagement à Poudlard et continuer à être inutile. Avec Ron et Hermione qui le regardaient de plus en plus bizarrement, qui sentaient qu'il cachait quelque chose, qui voulaient qu'il se confie à eux. Cela risquait de très bien se passer, effectivement. "_En fait, j'ai un morceau de Voldemort qui s'est accroché à mon âme et il n'y a aucun moyen de le faire partir... Mais bon on s'en fiche, pensons aux choses sérieuses, tu as fini le devoir de Botanique, Ron ?_"

Son coeur se serra. Il aurait aimé pouvoir leur avouer l'existence des Horcruxes, mis à part celui caché en lui. Ensemble, ils les auraient traqués, comme pour Nicolas Flamel et sa pierre en première année. Au lieu de cela, il devait garder le secret. Personne ne devait connaître l'existence de morceaux d'âme de Voldemort éparpillés aux quatre coins du pays. Cela semblait raisonnable, après tout. Et pendant qu'il gardait le silence, l'écart se creusait entre lui et ses meilleurs amis.

Dumbledore leur avait affirmé que le mage noir avait certainement utilisé des objets importants, cachés dans des lieux qui avaient une signification particulière à ses yeux... L'anneau avait été celui de ses ancêtres, caché dans la maison qu'ils avaient occupée (aux dires de Sirius, l'endroit ne méritait pas ce qualificatif). Quant aux autres... Ils n'avançaient pas. Dumbledore pensait qu'il y avait une très grande possibilité pour qu'il ait changé en Horcruxes des objets ayant appartenu aux fondateurs de Poudlard... Peu de reliques de ce temps-là étaient encore connues. Le médaillon de Serpentard, la coupe de Pouffsouffle, le diadème de Serdaigle, et l'épée de Gryffondor – cette dernière semblant hautement improbable. Si on l'éliminait, en comptant la bague des Gaunt, on avait trois Horcruxes possibles (dont on ignorait l'emplacement) et un avéré.

Son meurtre aurait dû servir à la confection du sixième Horcruxe, séparant l'âme de Voldemort en sept parties. A la place, il l'était devenu lui-même. Cela faisait cinq.

Il en restait un sur lequel ils n'avaient pas la moindre piste. Il soupira, puis reprit le fil de ses pensées. Il devait rester bien sage à l'école, mais il ferait tout son possible pour détruire l'oeuvre du mage noir. Même si tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, ce n'était que réfléchir à comment trouver les Horcruxes, et non les détruire.

Il lança rageusement une autre pierre devant lui, crevant la surface du lac et provoquant plus de remous que les autres. Un tentacule jaillit à la surface et la lui renvoya avec force. Ce ne fut que grâce à ses réflexes d'Attrapeur, habitué à éviter les Cognards, qu'il put l'éviter.

Apparemment, le Calmar géant n'appréciait guère ses mouvements d'humeur. Il l'avait sans doute touché par mégarde. Harry estima prudent de battre en retraite, ressassant ses réflexions en retournant vers l'école.

Les lieux possibles... Dumbledore suivait une piste à partir de l'endroit où Voldemort avait passé son enfance et refusait d'en souffler mot tant qu'il n'était pas _sûr_.

Son regard se posa sur le château, se portant sur la tour du dortoir de Gryffondor qui effleurait les nuages s'amassant dans le ciel. C'était son premier foyer, avant que Sirius n'entre dans sa vie. L'autre endroit où un Horcruxe avait pu être dissimulé... Poudlard.

**Partie 2 : Drago**

Fletcher leur avait ramené des trésors. Drago tremblait de colère en les identifiant, l'un après l'autre.

Ombrage avait commis un des plus grands crimes du monde sorcier. Elle s'était approprié des reliques transmises de génération en génération dans les familles sang-pur.

Une grande partie avait dû être collectée lors de la confusion qu'avait créée la chute de Voldemort parmi ses fidèles. Beaucoup avait au moins temporairement quitté le pays, certains étaient allés à Azkaban et y croupissaient toujours. Et Ombrage avait étendu sa main avide sur leurs richesses abandonnées et s'était rempli les poches.

Drago se doutait que ce qui s'étendait devant lui n'était qu'un fragment de tout ce que la sorcière avait amassé. Le voleur ne leur avait donné que ce qui était trop identifiable, trop risqué de revendre au marché noir, et il n'avait sans doute pas pu tout emporter.

Cependant, cela suffisait largement. Une rage froide le glaçait alors qu'il contemplait un diadème, porté par les dames Lestrange à leur mariage depuis des générations. Il la ferait payer. Beaucoup des sang-purs qui la suivaient, enclins à approuver ses idées, seraient horrifiés par ses actions. Personne ne devait s'accaparer la propriété d'une autre famille noble.

Ses alliés déserteraient. Ceux d'entre eux qui l'avaient soutenue par respect ou par alliance, et non par conviction, écouteraient peut-être ce qu'il avait à dire. Les autres resteraient sourds à ses discours, néanmoins Ombrage tomberait. Ce serait l'humiliation pour elle, la joie pour lui.

Une lueur sauvage dans les yeux, il sourit. La vengeance serait délicieuse. Il observerait sa chute avec jubilation. Sa rage n'était plus froide mais brûlante, sa chair se consumait du désir de bondir vers la proie et d'enfin l'attraper. Sa vision du futur se réduisit pour se focaliser sur un seul objectif. Ombrage. La proie, et lui le prédateur.

"Drago." Remus l'appela d'un ton hésitant, le ramenant brusquement vers le présent. Il lui tendait un petit coffret en bois de rose.

À l'intérieur se trouvait un bracelet d'argent. Le jeune sorcier le savait sans même avoir besoin de l'ouvrir. Cette boîte avait trôné sur la coiffeuse de sa mère avant même sa naissance. Ses armoiries étaient délicatement ciselées sur le couvercle.

"Rita Skeeter." Drago articula les syllabes difficilement, sa voix semblant lui parvenir de très loin. Il se sentait comme piégé sous l'eau, le monde et les sons étant distordus. "On a les preuves. On doit lui faire payer." Le sang battait à ses tempes, assourdissant. Il n'avait pas réalisé que bien sûr, elle avait également volé sa famille. Avait-elle au moins attendu que les tombes de ses parents soient refermées ? Il en doutait.

Rien n'existait plus que sa colère, le coffret fermé dans ses mains, et l'anneau à son doigt qui le brûlait, reconnaissant l'atteinte aux biens des Malefoy. Il serrait ce qui lui appartenait de droit sur son coeur, regrettant confusément de ne pas pouvoir ouvrir l'écrin. La tentation de caresser le bracelet qu'avait porté fièrement sa mère serait trop forte, et alors la morsure de l'argent s'enfoncerait dans sa chair. Ombrage... En pensant à elle, toutes ses émotions se tarirent, pour laisser la place à un flot de haine pure. Tout était de sa faute. Elle l'avait écarté de son monde. Elle l'avait humilié. Elle avait souillé la maison de ses ancêtres, elle l'avait volé.

Lentement, ses pensées s'éclaircirent. Il reposa précieusement son bien aux côtés des autres trésors.

Remus était resté silencieux, mais n'avait pas quitté Drago des yeux. Quand il vit que le jeune sorcier avait réussi à contrôler sa rage, il se détendit imperceptiblement.

La mine sombre, il hocha la tête. "Ombrage a beaucoup manipulé ces objets, et leur a jeté des sorts pour tenter de les lier à _elle_, non à ceux auxquels ils appartiennent."

Drago sentit la fureur revenir à ces mots – toucher des biens de famille avec des mains étrangères, y mêler sa magie étrangère... – et se força à la ravaler. Sa folle impudence jouait en leur faveur. "Il y a des traces de sa magie partout. Cela prouvera qu'elle a voulu se les approprier, si elle tente de le nier."

Il effleura le bois de rose du coffret qui lui était revenu. "Nous avons des armes. Elle n'est plus intouchable. Et Rita Skeeter, avide de scandale et de gloire, viendra. Elle voudra nous utiliser pour obtenir ce qu'elle désire."

Remus le regarda, et quand il parla son visage lui évoqua tellement le loup qu'il eut la sensation d'être dans la forêt avec la pleine lune haut dans le ciel. "Nous l'utiliserons en retour pour obtenir ce que nous désirons."

* * *

Rita Skeeter avait fondu sur le scandale, y avait planté ses griffes, et ne l'avait plus lâché. Elle étalait les péchés d'Ombrage à la face du monde avec application. Elle resterait dans les annales comme celle qui avait fait chuter une icône du Ministère, l'histoire la plus vendeuse de sa carrière.

Elle ne souffla mot de qui lui avait procuré ces informations. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Ils avaient endossé une autre apparence et s'étaient dissimulés dans l'ombre, et elle avait dû choisir entre percer le secret de leur identité et ce qu'ils avaient à lui montrer.

Sa décision avait été la bonne.

Les fidèles d'Ombrage se détournaient d'elle désormais, frissonnant d'un dégoût souvent réel et parfois feint. Sans appui, elle était fragilisée mais se dressait toujours haute dans la tempête, tentant de nier et de se disculper.

Drago avait détesté son refus de se plier. Elle ne parviendrait pas à se tirer d'affaire et cependant refusait d'abandonner, d'implorer le pardon de ceux qu'elle avait floués, de ramper honteusement dans la boue comme il l'avait rêvé. Il avait voulu à de nombreuses reprises sortir à la lumière blanche de la neige de décembre et mettre la main sur elle, la forcer à s'incliner et à s'avouer vaincue. Remus et même Sirius l'avaient retenu. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'impliquer ouvertement dans sa chute. Ils devaient laisser l'avalanche qu'ils avaient déclenchée poursuivre implacablement son chemin.

Le coup de grâce était venu de Cornelius Fudge, qui sous la force de l'opinion avait cédé et désavoué publiquement sa plus fidèle collaboratrice. Là où toute la force des sorciers avait échoué, une pichenette d'un seul homme réussit. Ombrage tomba, vidée de toute volonté. Elle idolâtrait Fudge, obéissant et devançant ses moindres volontés. Elle n'aurait jamais plié si elle avait pu se tenir encore à ses côtés. Cependant, il avait décidé de l'abandonner.

Elle ne lui poserait plus de problème désormais. Elle avait pris la fuite, loin des accusations, loin du Ministère. La proie lui avait filé entre les pattes, mais la voie était libre.

Ce qu'elle avait bâti sur les fondations de sa haine pour les _hybrides_ s'écroulerait sur une poussée de sa part, maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là. Et il pourrait reconstruire autre chose. Se refaire une place dans son monde. Rétablir le nom des Malefoy.

Tout à ses rêves, il leva la tête vers la lune presque pleine, l'ombre du loup attachée à son sourire.

Il était temps de revenir.


	13. 12 Au grand jour

_NdA : Merci pour les reviews et les favoris :) Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir o/ Également merci à ma bêta Amy W. Key pour son travail sur ce chapitre._

**Chapitre XII – Au grand jour**

**Partie 1 : Drago**

Drago hésita devant les flammes de l'âtre qui avaient avalé Sirius quelques instants auparavant. Il était temps. Ce vers quoi il s'était dirigé, peu à peu, avec acharnement, écartant les obstacles... Il lui incombait désormais de faire un pas de plus pour reprendre ce qui lui revenait de droit.

Sa place. Sa liberté.

C'est avec des mains tremblantes qu'il prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette et la jeta dans le feu.

"Ministère de la Magie, Atrium."

Sa voix, elle, ne flancha pas.

* * *

_"Tu dois aller au Ministère maintenant, Drago." C'était Remus qui avait parlé, d'un ton sans réplique. "Sinon, ce sera trop tard."_

_Le jeune sorcier roula nerveusement sa baguette magique entre ses doigts. "Ombrage s'est enfuie, mais je ne sais pas si je suis assez fort... " Il avait peur, voilà la vérité. Il craignait d'échouer si près du but. Il le savait, et continuait de se chercher des excuses. _

_Remus n'était pas dupe. Il se montrait inflexible. "C'est le meilleur moment, et tu le sais. Tu l'as dit toi-même." _

_Drago resta silencieux. Il pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était pas lui qui devait se jeter dans la gueule du loup, à l'aveuglette. A ce moment, il détestait Remus, farouchement, avec rancune._

_Il se montrait injuste, et il le savait. S'il détestait Remus en cet instant précis, il se haïssait de pouvoir penser cela._

_La tête dans ses mains, il se mordit rageusement la lèvre. Il ne se savait pas aussi lâche. Aussi impatient de prendre la fuite. _

_Son retour devait être un jour de gloire, et il restait paralysé par l'appréhension... et la terreur. _

_"Je ne te serai d'aucun secours au Ministère... " Remus avait l'air désolé en prononçant ces mots, accentuant la culpabilité de Drago. "Sirius sera là, et te soutiendra si besoin. Tu peux lui faire confiance." _

_"Je le sais." soupira l'adolescent._

_Il était aussi pleinement conscient que l'appui de Sirius ne pourrait venir une fois qu'il aurait prouvé sa capacité à se défendre tout seul. Il devait s'affirmer comme Lord Malefoy, un sorcier que l'on ne pouvait se permettre de négliger. _

_La première impression qu'il donnerait serait capitale. Un moment de faiblesse, et tout risquait de tomber à l'eau. _

_Serrant les dents, il releva la tête. "J'irai." _

_La fierté qu'il vit passer dans les yeux de Remus le récompensa de son effort de volonté, comme lorsqu'il réussissait enfin à attraper une proie élusive après une longue poursuite._

* * *

Drago surgit des flammes et fit quelques pas dans l'Atrium. Il bruissait d'activité, sorciers et sorcières tournoyant d'un côté à l'autre de la salle, tous apparemment très occupés par des affaires urgentes.

Il leva les yeux sur la Fontaine de la Fraternité magique, trônant en face de lui. A une époque qui lui semblait éloignée de plusieurs siècles, il s'imaginait volontiers dans la peau du sorcier d'or, la baguette levée, surplombant les autres créatures et les écrasant de sa supériorité. Maintenant il était certain qu'aux yeux de ce noble et parfait mage, le loup-garou qu'il était ne valait pas mieux que l'Elfe de Maison servile à ses pieds.

Il s'avança vers le monument, sortant un Gallion de sa bourse, et le lança vers le bassin.

Au moment où la pièce creva la surface de l'eau, il se retourna. Bon nombre de sorciers et de sorcières avaient arrêté leur ballet d'activité frénétique pour le dévisager. Il haussa les sourcils, faussement surpris.

"Lord Malefoy n'a-t-il pas le droit de donner un Gallion à la Fontaine ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix suave, en une parfaite imitation de son père.

Les visages tournés vers lui reflétaient tous la même émotion, à des degrés variés. L'incrédulité.

Vêtu de robes richement ajourées, un homme fit un pas vers lui, ayant repris ses esprits. Lord Parkinson. Drago avait été l'ami de sa fille, autrefois, avant que sa vie ne bascule une nuit de pleine lune. "Vous ne devriez pas être ici. Ni vous proclamer Lord."

"J'ai tous les droits de venir ici. Et je porte le titre de Lord Malefoy par le droit du sang, et de la magie." répliqua-t-il d'une voix glaciale, levant la main qui portait l'anneau de sa famille. "Comment osez-vous tenter de me dénier la permission de prendre la place qui me revient ?"

"Vous êtes un loup-garou !" lança une voix dans la foule attroupée autour de lui.

"C'est vrai. Je suis un loup-garou." Un silence hostile succéda à ces mots. Drago rassembla ses forces pour continuer à parler. "Bien des lois contre les lycanthropes sont passées au Ministère, ces dernières années, sous la pression d'une seule personne. Dolores Ombrage. A la lueur des événements récents, je suis peu enclin à obéir à sa volonté."

Lord Parkinson s'empourpra. Que ce soit de rage ou d'embarras, il était difficile de le déterminer. "Cela ne change rien."

"Cela change tout." affirma Drago. "Cette femme a révélé son vrai visage, et n'est désormais plus là pour m'empêcher de revenir prendre ma place, pour se mettre sur le chemin du représentant d'une des plus anciennes familles de sang-pur de Grande-Bretagne. Je ne suis pas qu'un loup-garou. Je suis Lord Malefoy."

Un murmure d'assentiment parcourut l'assemblée de sorciers. C'était une bonne chose pour lui que ces gens respectent leur "élite" auto-proclamée plutôt que leurs propres lois, pensa sombrement Drago.

"Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne vous fera confiance." Lord Parkinson le toisait maintenant, sûr de sa supériorité.

Se frayant un chemin au travers de la foule, Sirius vint se placer à côté de Drago. "Moi, Lord Black, je lui fais confiance."

L'expression de Lord Parkinson indiquait clairement qu'il ne faisait pas partie des personnes _saines d'esprit_, selon ses critères. Cependant, jamais il n'oserait l'exprimer à voix haute, devant témoins, et s'en faire formellement un ennemi.

Drago le savait et inclina la tête d'un air narquois. "J'ai beaucoup d'alliés, Lord Parkinson. Plus que vous ne pouvez imaginer."

Sans un mot, son adversaire tourna les talons et battit en retraite, lui laissant la voie libre.

Il avait franchi le premier obstacle. Il s'était imposé comme Lord Malefoy, et non comme "un loup-garou".

**Partie 2 : Sirius**

"Sorbet citron ?" demanda Dumbledore en tendant une coupelle remplie de ses friandises favorites. Sirius déclina d'un signe de tête. Le directeur de Poudlard l'avait informé qu'il avait une "nouvelle piste pour les Horcruxes", mais ne semblait pas pressé d'aborder le sujet.

"J'ai été assez surpris l'autre jour, par la réapparition de Drago Malefoy au Ministère... Et par votre réaction." Dumbledore le fixait d'un regard perçant.

_Nous y voilà_, pensa Sirius. Il s'attendait à ces questions. Ce qui ne signifiait pas qu'il tenait à y répondre pour autant. Silencieux, il laissa le directeur poursuivre.

"Pensez-vous qu'il est prudent de créer des liens avec le fils d'un ancien Mangemort, alors que nous oeuvrons à détruire Voldemort ?"

"Drago n'est pas comme son père." répliqua aussitôt Sirius.

"_Drago_ ? Je ne pensais pas voir le jour où vous seriez proche d'un Malefoy. J'avais mes soupçons, néanmoins, après votre rôle dans son coup d'éclat... J'ai donc réfléchi à la question. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait rapprocher Sirius Black et Drago Malefoy ?" Dumbledore s'arrêta un instant, prenant un autre sorbet citron. "La seule réponse possible est Remus Lupin, selon moi. Je me trompe ? Et si Remus était au courant dès le départ pour les Horcruxes, j'ai bien peur que... "

Sirius avait l'impression de revenir des années en arrière, lorsqu'il était envoyé dans le bureau du directeur pour une farce d'une plus grande ampleur que les autres. Il avait passé l'âge d'être traité comme un élève pris en faute. Il soutint calmement le regard de Dumbledore.

"Drago est au courant pour les Horcruxes, oui. Et ce ne sera pas un problème. Il est autant le fils de Remus que de Lucius Malefoy... Et peut-être davantage." En prononçant ces mots, il s'aperçut qu'ils sonnaient profondément vrai.

"En êtes-vous bien sûr ? Je ne voudrais pas que quoi que ce soit vienne perturber nos efforts." Vieux. Le sorcier le plus puissant du monde semblait extrêmement vieux, en cet instant précis.

Ce fut d'un ton beaucoup plus doux que Sirius répondit, "J'en suis absolument certain."

Dumbledore hésita, puis hocha la tête.

"Je vous avais fait venir pour les Horcruxes. J'ai étudié plusieurs possibilités. Voldemort aurait pu en confier à un ou plusieurs serviteurs, parmi ses plus fidèles."

Sirius fronça les sourcils, troublé. "Je ne pense pas qu'il ait pu se fier à quiconque... "

"Il ne s'agissait pas de confiance, mais de contrôle. Il lui paraissait impensable que ses Mangemorts lui désobéissent – comme pour un Elfe de Maison et son maître." Sirius hocha la tête. Quand on le présentait de cette manière, il pouvait le concevoir.

Après tout, même lui laissait _Kreattur _préparer ses repas. Voldemort pouvait bien avoir eu l'idée de confier une partie de son âme à un de ses fidèles.

"Pouvez-vous avoir accès au coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange ?" La voix de Dumbledore semblait calme, cependant il parvint à déceler le frémissement d'excitation qu'il s'y cachait. Il était persuadé d'être sur une bonne piste, semblait-il.

Sirius répondit lentement, sincèrement. "Cela devrait être possible. Je suis Lord Black, et elle est née dans ma famille. La difficulté vient du fait qu'elle se soit mariée à un sorcier de sang pur." (Evidemment, si Bellatrix avait épousé un né-Moldu ou même un sang-mêlé, les choses auraient été beaucoup plus simples. Mais l'idée que sa chère cousine convole avec un sorcier_ inférieur à son rang _était risible). "Le fait qu'elle soit en prison et que je sois le _pauvre innocent injustement accusé_, comme l'écrit Rita Skeeter" – Sirius grimaça à ces mots – "sera complètement égal aux gobelins. Par contre, la famille Lestrange est moins ancienne que la famille Black. Et ils ne possèdent pas le titre de Lord."

Il sourit à Dumbledore. "Je devrais pouvoir y accéder. Si un Horcruxe se cache à Gringotts, nous le trouverons."

Le directeur de Poudlard poussa un soupir de soulagement. "J'espérais que ce serait le cas. Sinon, il aurait fallu y entrer par effraction."

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. "Bien sûr, c'est tout à fait possible. L'un de nous aurait pu demander à descendre au niveau des coffres, jeter le sort de l'Imperius sur un gobelin pour qu'il le conduise à celui de Bellatrix, et puis pourquoi pas s'échapper à dos de dragon en détruisant la moitié de la banque au passage ?"

Dumbledore pouffa, puis reprit rapidement son sérieux. "Ce n'est pas la seule piste que j'ai. Durant mes recherches, j'ai appris l'existence d'une caverne que Voldemort a visitée étant enfant. Il y a terrorrisé deux de ses camarades."

"Etre enfermé dans une grotte avec un mini-Voldemort serait suffisant pour donner des cauchemars à n'importe qui... " marmonna Sirius.

"Cet endroit est possiblement le premier où il a connu la sensation de puissance que lui procure le fait d'insuffler la peur chez les autres." continua Dumbledore comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. "Je pense qu'il y a dissimulé un Horcruxe. Je compte m'y rendre dans les prochaines semaines. Vous m'y accompagnerez, je suppose ?"

"Comme toujours." acquiesça-t-il gravement.

**Partie 3 : Drago**

Drago tenait la lourde enveloppe crème dans ses mains avec révérence. L'invitation au Bal de Noël du Ministère, envoyée à toutes les personnes importantes du Monde Magique.

Fudge tenait à l'avoir dans sa poche. Quelques mots glissés dans l'oreille du Ministre par des gens bien placés l'avaient persuadé que c'était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire pour consolider sa position, alors qu'il avait été secoué par l'histoire d'Ombrage. La famille Malefoy et la famille Black n'étaient pas de celles que l'on pouvait s'aliéner à la légère.

Il leva les yeux sur Harry, qui lisait sa propre invitation d'un air dégoûté._ La famille Potter non plus._

Et Harry, même si ce n'était pas formel, était son... allié ? Ami ? Aucun des deux mots ne sonnait juste. Quelqu'un qui pouvait devenir un ami ? Il n'était plus sûr de savoir ce qu'impliquait ce mot, depuis que ceux qu'il avait considérés comme tels l'avaient abandonné.

Pensif, Drago le regarda demander à Sirius s'il était "vraiment _obligé_ d'aller à cette fête, au milieu des vieux coincés doublés d'hypocrites".

"Tu n'es pas obligé" répondit-il avant que Sirius en ait eu l'opportunité. "Pour ma part, je ne peux pas me le permettre."

Harry hésita, puis haussa les épaules. "Dans ce cas... Je ne peux pas te laisser y aller seul, après tout." Il se tourna vers son parrain, une lueur de panique dans les yeux. "Tu viens, n'est-ce pas ?"

* * *

Les sorciers et les sorcières les plus en vue de la société tournoyaient autour de Drago, émoussant ses sens dans l'abondance de couleurs chatoyantes, de mouvement et de sons qui se tissaient autour de lui. Tel un automate, il souriait à la ronde, répondait aux questions avec grâce, se joignait même aux conversations. Il se sentait dériver, très loin des autres, entendant parfois des phrases murmurées au creux d'une oreille, derrière un éventail ou un des verres de liqueur offerts par le Ministère.

_"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait osé venir ici... "_

_"Le Ministre sait-il ce qu'il fait en invitant un loup-garou parmi nous ?"_

_"Il reste malgré tout Lord Malefoy... Une des familles les plus prestigieuses... "_

_"Il semble être proche de _Harry Potter_ ! N'est-ce pas incroyable ?"_

_"J'attends de voir... Je ne serais pas surpris que son côté bestial se révèle bientôt au grand jour." "Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?" _

"Drago... Drago ?" Harry se tenait à côté de lui, tâchant d'attirer son attention. "J'ai entendu certaines personnes murmurer des choses à ton sujet... "

Drago hocha la tête. "Je sais. C'est inévitable. Il y a quelques années, j'aurais adoré être le centre de l'attention... "

"La célébrité est lourde à porter. Tout le monde essaye de me parler et de se montrer sur leur meilleur jour." Son regard se fixa sur un point par-dessus l'épaule de Drago, et son visage se figea.

"Lord Potter... Lord Malefoy. Quelle chance de vous voir ici ce soir. Je suis Rita Skeeter, de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Peut-être auriez-vous le temps de m'accorder quelques mots pour le numéro spécial de demain ?"

Drago sourit de manière parfaitement hypocrite à la journaliste. "Ce serait un plaisir, madame Skeeter." Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Harry hésiter, puis à son grand soulagement hocher la tête avec reluctance.

"Oh, je vous en prie, vous pouvez m'appeler Rita." Elle gloussa en secouant la tête, envoyant un nuage de parfum capiteux vers les deux adolescents. "Il semblerait que vous vous connaissiez ? ... " demanda-t-elle en sortant de son sac une plume qui semblait parfaitement normale n'eût été sa couleur rouge vif. Son accessoire favori, la Plume à Papote, ne devait pas être toléré ici.

"Drago... Je veux dire, Lord Malefoy... est un de mes amis."

Les yeux de Rita Skeeter s'arrondirent comiquement. "Vraiment ? Et que pensez-vous de sa... condition ?"

Drago n'allait pas la laisser continuer sur ce plan-là. "Madame Skeeter, vous devriez savoir que ce genre de question pourrait être considéré comme irrespectueuse envers un Lord." Il eut la satisfaction de la voir légèrement pâlir. S'il le décidait, il pouvait se plaindre auprès de ses supérieurs, et avec le Ministre qui semblait vouloir ses faveurs... La faire perdre son poste serait plutôt aisé. "Cependant, étant donné les circonstances exceptionnelles, je peux vous permettre de la poser pour cette fois."

La journaliste reprit instantanément des couleurs et de l'enthousiasme et se tourna avidement vers Harry, attendant sa réponse.

"Peu importe sa _condition_. Il est D... Lord Malefoy, et c'est tout ce qu'i savoir."

Drago se sentait flotter, porté par une vague de soulagement et de reconnaissance envers Harry. Il ne lui avait rien demandé, ne l'avait pas prié de le soutenir et de se tenir à ses côtés à la face du monde. Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il avait fait, sans rien attendre en échange.

Comme Sirius. Et comme Remus.

Quand Rita Skeeter s'éloigna, il prit conscience qu'il ne se sentait plus dériver, coupé du monde qui l'entourait, ses sens émoussés.

Harry était debout à sa droite, visiblement soulagé d'en avoir fini avec la journaliste. Il voyait Sirius près du buffet, faisant semblant d'écouter un petit homme pompeux d'un air d'ennui profond.

Et Remus, absent du bal mais toujours présent dans ses pensées, serait là pour les accueillir quand enfin ils rentreraient. À la maison.


	14. 13 La Caverne

_Désolée pour le délai :) Merci pour les reviews, merci également à Amy W. Key (Superbêta) pour ses corrections._

**Chapitre XIII - La Caverne**

**Partie 1 : Sirius**

La caverne que Dumbledore avait découverte renfermait bel et bien un Horcruxe. Le vieil homme avait donné de son sang pour ouvrir la porte de la cachette, ignorant l'offre de Remus et Sirius de sacrifier leurs forces à sa place. Désormais ils se trouvaient dans une grotte aux dimensions impressionnantes, sur la rive d'un lac souterrain. La lueur émanant de leurs baguettes ne parvenait pas à dissiper l'obscurité qui pesait lourdement sur eux telle une chappe de plomb. D'ordinaire, les ténèbres fuyaient la lumière, se délayant à son contact. Ce n'était pas le cas ici, où les ombres semblaient surgir des parois de la caverne, happer la lumière et l'étouffer comme si elles possédaient une volonté propre.

Une lueur verdâtre, maladive, émanait du centre du lac. Grâce à elle, on distinguait faiblement les contours brouillés de ce qui semblait être une petite île, guère plus qu'un amas rocheux.

"L'Horcruxe doit se trouver là-bas." murmura Dumbledore, désignant d'un signe de tête l'îlot. Sa voix, pourtant à peine audible, sembla déchirer le voile de ténèbres de la caverne qui se recomposa hâtivement une fois l'écho dissipé.

Sirius baissa les yeux vers le lac. L'eau semblait artificiellement figée, immobile comme de la glace.

"Voldemort ne nous aurait pas laissé un moyen de traverser." chuchota Remus. Il fouillait les profondeurs du regard, les yeux plissés. "Cette eau est dangereuse. Je peux distinguer quelques formes blanchâtres sous la surface, et avec l'odeur de chair pourrissante qui s'en dégage... "

"Des Inferi." Dumbledore ne semblait pas le moins du monde surpris. "Je m'attendais à trouver des êtres de ce genre ici." Il se mit à longer le lac, Sirius le suivant et Remus fermant la marche. "Je crois pour ma part que Voldemort a prévu un moyen de traverser. Bien sûr, il comptait être le seul à l'utiliser."

Ils cheminèrent en silence pendant ce qui parut être un très long moment à Sirius. L'atmosphère de cette grotte lui rappelait Azkaban : les ténèbres, l'humidité, l'immobilité surnaturelle des alentours... Il ne parvenait pas à chasser l'impression que bientôt les cris effroyables des prisonniers s'élèveraient autour de lui, rompant le silence.

"Oho !" s'écria Dumbledore en s'arrêtant brusquement. Il agitait la main dans le vide, apparemment au hasard. Une grosse chaîne d'un vert cuivré se matérialisa devant lui, surgissant des profondeurs du lac. Elle tirait quelque chose hors de l'eau, qui se révéla bientôt être un bateau.

Un bateau bien trop petit pour trois.

"J'ai bien peur qu'un seul sorcier puisse monter à bord... " commença le directeur.

Sirius secoua farouchement la tête en signe de dénégation. "Hors de question. Il doit y avoir un autre moyen."

Il fixa la lueur verte devant eux, l'endroit où se terrait l'Horcruxe, en apparence hors de portée. Si près, et si loin...

"Pourrait-on traverser sans toucher l'eau ?" La voix de Remus s'éleva derrière lui, le tirant de ses ruminations. Il se retourna. "Ces créatures sont dans le lac. Il est possible qu'elles ne puissent pas détecter ce qui ne le touche pas."

Dumbledore hocha la tête. "C'est une possibilité, en effet. Voldemort a toujours eu tendance à négliger les solutions les plus simples aux problèmes, même en tant qu'élève. Il pensait qu'elles manquaient d'élégance et de finesse."

Sirius émit un grognement incrédule. "Depuis quand ses méthodes sont élégantes et raffinées ? Il a plutôt l'air d'apprécier les massacres et la torture... "

Dumbledore prit un caillou sur la rive et l'examina soigneusement, avant de lui répondre. "Dans son esprit aveuglé par la folie, ces actions ne sont pas si éloignées qu'on pourrait le croire de son idéal. Il vise à purifier le monde de tout ce qui est bas et indigne." Tapotant la pierre de sa baguette, il la transforma en une barque large, avec une proue ornée d'une tête de phénix flamboyant.

"Très discret, directeur." remarqua Sirius en prenant place à l'intérieur à côté de Remus.

Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire joyeux, totalement déplacé en cet endroit, et donna un coup de baguette magique sur l'embarcation. Elle prit son essor et, haut dans les airs, mit le cap sur l'île au centre du lac.

Ils mirent pied à terre devant un bassin de pierre posé sur un piédestal, rempli d'un liquide verdâtre qui émettait la lueur visible depuis l'entrée de la caverne. Un bruit anodin parvint soudain à son oreille et le glaça d'horreur. Un clapotis. L'eau bougeait lentement, heurtant faiblement les rives de l'île.

"Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps." observa Dumbledore, redevenu grave. "Les Inferi ne se sont pas encore éveillés car nous n'avons pas touché le lac, mais ils ont senti que quelque chose était anormal."

Il se pencha vers le liquide, ses lèvres formant rapidement des mots inaudibles. La lueur verdâtre s'accentua faiblement puis reprit son apparence normale. Sirius espéra avec ferveur que Dumbledore réussirait à sortir l'Horcruxe de là et qu'ils pourraient s'enfuir. Avec Remus, dos à dos, ils surveillaient le lac, à l'affût du moindre nouveau remous. Si les Inferi surgissaient brusquement de l'eau...

Entendant le directeur faire un pas en arrière, il osa un coup d'oeil dans sa direction.

"L'Horcruxe est là-dedans, c'est une certitude. Le problème est de savoir comment l'atteindre. On ne peut pas plonger la main dans cette potion, il est impossible de la faire disparaître, de la fragmenter, de la vider, de la siphonner, de la métamorphoser, de l'ensorceler ou d'en changer la nature de quelque manière que ce soit."

Avec le temps qui leur manquait, songea rageusement Sirius, était-il obligé de faire cette longue énumération ?

"J'en arrive à la conclusion qu'il faut la boire." Décrivant un cercle avec sa baguette, il prit la coupe de cristal qu'il venait de faire apparaître. Sirius s'apprêta à protester, mais Dumbledore lui fit signe de se taire et de le laisser parler. "Cependant, comme vous me l'avez prouvé... Pourquoi obéir aux règles qu'a stipulées Voldemort, quand elles peuvent être contournées ?"

Il se pencha et ramassa un caillou sur le sol. "Lors de la première épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, le jeune Champion Cédric Diggory a accompli un joli tour de métamorphose." continua-t-il sur le ton de la conversation. "Il a transformé une simple pierre en un petit chien parfaitement constitué."

Dumbledore donna un coup de baguette sur la pierre qui disparut, remplacée par un singe au pelage doré. Plongeant la coupe dans le bassin, il la remplit de potion et la présenta à l'animal.

Sirius détourna la tête et reporta son regard sur le lac. Bien que ce ne soit qu'un objet métamorphosé, il ne voulait pas voir ça.

Cependant, il savait que l'alternative – que l'un d'entre eux doive ingérer cette immondice – était pire.

Au fur et à mesure que le bassin se vidait, l'eau devenait de plus en plus agitée. Enfin, les gémissements du singe cessèrent, et Dumbledore leur fit signe de se hâter vers leur embarcation, un médaillon à la main.

Sirius se retourna avant d'obtempérer. Sur le bord du récipient, à présent vide, gisait une seule pierre.

* * *

Le médaillon qu'ils avaient arraché aux profondeurs de la caverne n'avait jamais appartenu à Serpentard. Ce n'était pas un Horcruxe.

L'objet gisait, inutile, sur le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, après avoir subi un long examen visant à détecter les maléfices qui pouvaient s'y attacher.

Étonnamment, ils n'en avaient trouvé aucun.

Dumbledore rompit le silence. "Je pense qu'il n'est pas risqué de l'ouvrir. Il ne paraît pas ensorcelé."

À côté de Sirius, Remus hocha la tête.

Le médaillon contenait un morceau de parchemin plié en quatre. Avec lenteur, Dumbledore le déplia et lut à voix haute :

_Au Seigneur des Ténèbres,_

_Je sais que je ne serai plus de ce monde_

_bien avant que vous ne lisiez ceci_

_mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi_

_qui ai découvert votre secret._

_J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe_

_et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrai._

_J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir _

_que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de votre taille, _

_vous serez redevenu mortel._

_R.A.B._

En entendant les trois dernières lettres, Sirius se redressa brusquement et sans réfléchir, s'empara du parchemin. Il connaissait cette signature. Il connaissait cette écriture.

Les mains tremblantes, il contempla le message de son frère, hésitant entre la honte et la fierté. Honte car il avait toujours tenu son cadet pour un idiot, un imbécile qui était devenu Mangemort puis qui avait pris la fuite sans jamais oser tenir tête à son maître. Et fierté pour son frère, qui avait découvert le secret de Voldemort et _agi_.

"Regulus... " murmura-t-il, la gorge nouée.

"Regulus ? Tu es certain que c'est lui qui a pris l'Horcruxe, Sirius ?" lui demanda Remus d'un ton pressant.

Sirius acquiesça et se tourna vers Dumbledore qui le regardait d'un air scrutateur.

"Je ne sais pas s'il a réussi à le détruire, ou l'endroit où il l'a caché. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui le sait."

Les mots suivants étaient difficiles à prononcer. Il n'avait pas vu ce qui était devant ces yeux pendant tout ce temps... "Mon Elfe de Maison. Kreattur. Il a toujours été... particulièrement dévoué à mon frère."

Les yeux de Dumbledore s'écarquillèrent légèrement, le seul signe de surprise qu'il consentit à montrer.

"Je peux l'appeler ici." s'empressa de proposer Sirius.

Dumbledore secoua la tête. "Seuls les Elfes de Maison liés à Poudlard peuvent pénétrer dans mon bureau. J'aimerais tirer cette histoire au clair au plus vite, et dans un endroit discret. M'accorderiez-vous la permission de pénétrer chez vous, pour que nous interrogions Kreattur ?"

Le ton du directeur ne laissait pas de place au refus. Sirius hésita et regarda Remus, qui acquiesça imperceptiblement. C'était la permission dont il avait besoin.

"Drago Malefoy est chez moi. Ne vous méfiez-vous pas de lui ?" Il avait parlé de manière presque agressive, sans en avoir conscience.

Dumbledore le fixa du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mal à l'aise.

"Il sera de toute manière au courant, d'une manière ou d'une autre, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il doucement. "Et j'aimerais le rencontrer... "

Remus s'avança d'un bond et fit face à Dumbledore. "Directeur, si vous comptez lui faire quoi que ce soit... "

"Paix, Remus." répondit-il d'une voix apaisante, celle que l'on utilise pour calmer un animal sauvage. Et en cet instant, son ami avait tout du loup qui défendait sa meute, pensa Sirius. Il toisait Dumbledore, une lueur féroce au fond des yeux, irradiant de menaces. "Je compte simplement rencontrer un nouveau Lord, en tant que Président Sorcier du Magenmagot."

Se redressant, il rencontra le regard de Remus sans faillir. "Je veux déterminer si je l'aiderai. Et j'admets que je suis plutôt curieux... "

"Vous voulez aussi le surprendre, afin qu'il ne soit pas préparé à éventuellement vous mentir." Dumbledore garda calmement le silence. Lentement, très lentement, Remus hocha la tête. "Allons-y."

**Partie 2 : Drago**

Drago se figea en voyant le directeur de Poudlard émerger de la cheminée après Sirius et Remus. Que faisait-il ici ? Ne devait-il pas s'occuper d'une école remplie d'élèves rentrés de vacances, plutôt que de s'inviter chez les gens ?

Un éclat de lumière attira son attention. Sirius tenait un médaillon d'or à la main. La gorge sèche, Drago murmura "L'Horcruxe ?... "

"Il n'était pas dans sa cachette. Kreattur en sait peut-être plus." Remus s'avança vers lui, balayant ses doutes d'un regard. S'il croyait qu'un Elfe de Maison détenait des informations importantes, alors ce devait être le cas. "Fais-moi confiance, Drago." ajouta-t-il en inclinant imperceptiblement la tête vers Dumbledore, lui signifiant qu'il ne parlait pas seulement du problème des Horcruxes.

Drago sentit ses craintes fondre, ses protestations se dissoudre, presque contre son gré. Remus l'avait toujours protégé et veillé sur lui, en tant que loup ou en tant qu'homme.

Il lui faisait confiance. Aveuglément. Pour bondir devant lui les nuits de lune. Pour revenir lorsqu'il partait pour une chasse différente et plus dangereuse, sur les traces de Voldemort. Pour permettre à un des hommes les plus puissants du monde sorcier de le rencontrer, alors qu'il avait prévu d'éviter de le confronter.

Il redoutait le pouvoir d'Albus Dumbledore, qui sans en avoir l'air avait constamment fermé des portes à son père.

Mais avec Remus présent, il n'avait rien à craindre.

* * *

Drago contempla les restes calcinés d'un des plus grands trésors du monde sorcier, une relique d'un des Fondateurs de Poudlard, le médaillon de Serpentard. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il se trouverait dans la niche crasseuse d'un Elfe de Maison plus qu'à moitié fou ?

Kreattur avait marmonné que lorsque Sirius lui avait ordonné de rendre la maison habitable, il l'avait retiré d'un des meubles du salon et placé en sécurité. _"Maître Regulus a ordonné à Kreattur de le détruire, Kreattur a essayé et encore essayé, mais a échoué. Alors Kreattur a décidé de le cacher, parce que maître Regulus a dit que c'était dangereux et que personne ne devait le toucher." _

Il avait ensuite lancé à Sirius un regard venimeux, visiblement furieux d'avoir été forcé à partager le secret de celui qu'il considérait toujours comme son véritable maître.

Lorsque l'Horcruxe avait été consumé dans le Feudeymon, Kreattur avait perdu son expression courroucée, passant à la surprise puis à un nouveau respect, forgé dans les flammes. La tâche qu'on lui avait confiée avait enfin été accomplie.

Une voix soigneusement polie s'éleva derrière lui. "Lord Malefoy. Je souhaitais vous rencontrer."

Drago se retourna lentement vers Dumbledore. "Directeur." répondit-il sobrement. "Ou plutôt Président-Sorcier, dans ce cas précis ?"

Le vieil homme se contenta de lui sourire calmement, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Ce regard perçant le mit mal à l'aise, mais il avait décidé de ne pas se laisser intimider. Obstinément, il ne flancha pas, gardant la tête haute. Les yeux de Dumbledore semblaient le traverser, fouiller son âme dans les moindres recoins... Drago se détourna brusquement.

Il était certain que le directeur avait usé de Légilimancie sur lui. Réprimant sa colère, il parla d'une voix calme. "Ce que vous avez trouvé vous satisfait-il ?" Il s'attendait à entendre des dénégations, voire des protestations indignées.

Dumbledore adopta un air coupable. "J'ai jugé que cela était une mesure nécessaire. Je vois maintenant que j'aurais pu me contenter de faire confiance au jugement de Sirius." Drago sentit que ce serait ce qu'il obtiendrait de plus proche d'une excuse. Amèrement, il se résolut à tolérer l'insulte qui lui avait été faite en pénétrant son esprit sans permission. Il ne pouvait se permettre de se créer un autre ennemi – surtout d'aussi puissant. Etre le sorcier le plus respecté depuis des décennies l'encourageait à prendre des libertés impardonnables.

Remus s'interposa soudain entre le directeur et lui, grondant de colère. "Cela suffit, Dumbledore. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que vous oseriez utiliser votre Légilimancie sur Drago." Il avança d'un pas. "Pensiez-vous qu'il était un criminel ?"

Dumbledore sembla vouloir parler, mais n'en eut pas le temps.

"Dehors !" aboya Remus. "Ne vous avisez plus de trahir ma confiance."

Il ne se calma que lorsque le directeur eût obtempéré, se tournant vers Drago avec une expression désolée. "Je ne pensais pas que cela se passerait ainsi... "

L'adolescent secoua la tête. "Je ne t'en veux pas, Remus. C'est peut-être pour le mieux."

Il se tourna vers les flammes qui avaient avalé Dumbledore. "Je ne sais pas s'il peut encore avoir confiance en un autre jugement que le sien. Il devait voir par lui-même si je représentais un danger ou non. Il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Moi aussi, en un sens."

Au regard surpris de Remus, il explicita : "Les choses seront plus faciles si le Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot ne nourrit pas de doutes sur moi à cause de mon père. Je n'approuve pas la méthode, mais les résultats me servent."

Une pause, et il ajouta. "Surtout qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. Je saurai vivre avec."

"Tu as déjà surmonté bien pire." murmura Remus.

Drago acquiesça.

Derrière lui, la lune presque pleine brillait dans le ciel.


	15. 14 La Part de l'Ombre

****_NdA : Désolée pour le délai, j'avais plein de boulot pour la fac ça m'a retardée... Et l'annonce d'un nouveau jeu Pokémon m'a un peu perturbée. Bref. Merci pour les reviews, favorites et follows, merci également à ma bêta AMy W. Key :)_

_J'essaierai de ne pas mettre autant de temps pour le prochain chapitre mais je ne promets rien, j'ai encore plein de travail à faire et ça passe en priorité._

**Chapitre XIV – La Part de l'Ombre**

**Partie 1 : Drago**

Tous les ans lors de la deuxième quinzaine de janvier, le Magenmagot se réunissait pour "veiller au bon fonctionnement et à la protection continue du Monde Magique". En réalité, il s'agissait plutôt de veiller à la préservation des haines personnelles et des luttes de pouvoir, songeait Drago.

On ne le regardait plus avec autant d'hostilité qu'auparavant, remarqua-t-il en prenant place dans le fauteuil réservé depuis des générations aux Lords de la famille Malefoy.

Depuis l'autre bout de la salle, Sirius lui adressa un signe de la main. C'était également la première fois qu'il venait à cette réunion, et il semblait déjà s'ennuyer ferme. _Il y aura bientôt de l'animation, Sirius, ne t'inquiète pas_, pensa Drago en apercevant Lord Parkinson le regarder d'un air haineux, le visage congestionné. Il n'était certainement pas le seul à désapprouver sa présence ici, cependant les autres prenaient soin de ne rien montrer. Et c'était des autres qu'il se souciait. Les plus dangereux opéraient dans l'ombre, et quand ils agissaient, leurs coups étaient dévastateurs.

La cloche qui marquait l'ouverture de la séance émit un tintement clair, agitée par Albus Dumbledore.

Les membres du Magenmagot étaient libres de prendre la parole, ce que Lord Parkinson s'empressa de faire.

"Monsieur le Président-Sorcier" commença-t-il d'un ton respectueux, "je me permets de soulever des doutes concernant la présence de Drago Malefoy parmi nous. Tout le monde sait qu'il est un loup-garou."

"Bien évidemment. Néanmoins cela ne fait pas de lui un criminel." Griselda Marchebanks s'était levée, tournée vers Lord Parkinson. Elle avait été la première membre du Magenmagot que Drago avait contactée, des mois auparavant, quand il cherchait des alliés au Ministère. Et maintenant, elle parlait publiquement en sa faveur.

Lord Parkinson le désigna théâtralement de la main, sans même lui montrer la courtoisie de lui faire face. "Pas un criminel ? Qui sait combien de personnes il a mordues ?"

D'un bond, Drago se leva. Il ne vit même pas que Sirius l'avait imité. Cette accusation était de trop.

Il savait que certains le pensaient, et avait minimisé l'impact que ces mots auraient sur lui. Mais en les entendant, il avait revu en éclair l'éclat des dents de Fenrir Greyback qui s'étaient refermées sans pitié sur lui, il y a des lunes de cela.

En trois secondes, il pouvait arriver à la hauteur de Parkinson et lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Il pouvait lui faire regretter son dédain et son arrogance. Il pouvait...

Ruiner tout ce qu'il avait entrepris.

Drago se força à réprimer la violence ardente du loup et répondit, d'une voix glaciale "Je jure sur ma magie n'avoir jamais mordu qui que ce soit. Vous m'accusez, et pendant ce temps celui qui a tué mes parents et m'a transmis cette malédiction est toujours en liberté. Fenrir Greyback s'est laissé dévorer par le loup. Ce ne sera pas mon cas."

"Vous admettez donc que les loups-garous sont dangereux." L'homme qui venait de parler était Lord Nott, que Drago ne savait pas s'il devait compter parmi ses ennemis. Cet homme suivait son propre code, et s'il ne pensait pas que Drago était une menace pour lui-même, il ne s'en préoccuperait pas.

"Ceux qui n'ont pas la force mentale nécessaire, ou qui ne prennent pas de précautions durant la pleine lune le sont. Ce n'est pas mon cas. Oui, le loup est une bête, et il fait partie de moi." Il fit face à l'assemblée toute entière. "Mais qui est le meilleur ? Celui qui est naturellement bon, ou celui qui maîtrise sa nature mauvaise par d'importants efforts ?"

Un sourire énigmatique sur le visage, Lord Nott accepta sa réponse d'un signe de tête. _Pas dans mes ennemis d'aujourd'hui, alors... _pensa Drago avec soulagement.

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge. "Si personne n'a d'autres objections à soulever, je propose de poursuivre la séance... " Silence. "Bien. Le problème le plus important est que Dolores Ombrage reste introuvable... "

Drago se rassit, vidé de son énergie. Encore une bataille de gagnée. Combien d'autres encore ?

* * *

"Ce Parkinson... " grogna Sirius, alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle de réunion. "Pour qui se prend-il ?"

Drago haussa les épaules. Il ne tenait pas à en parler. Cet homme qui le regardait avec tant de haine et de peur aujourd'hui, l'avait autrefois accueilli dans sa maison, offert des friandises, regardé jouer avec sa fille. Parfois, il pensait encore à Pansy. Elle lui avait écrit qu'il n'existait plus pour elle, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à tirer un trait sur leur amitié. Bien qu'enfantine, elle avait été sincère.

Se sentant prêt à s'apitoyer sur son sort, il refusa de poursuivre le fil de ses pensées et se tourna vers Sirius. "Au moins, ça t'a empêché de trop t'ennuyer."

"Pendant cinq minutes... La réunion a duré trois heures !" gémit-il, adoptant une parfaite expression de martyr. Drago ricana sous cape. L'ignorant, Sirius continua. "Maintenant que tu n'es plus _persona non grata_, et que tu as bien ému la sorcière de moins de cinquante ans dans ton interview conjointe avec Harry, on pourrait peut-être aller chercher Remus et se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse. Cela fait des années que je n'ai plus goûté aux glaces de Florian Fortarôme."

Drago ralentit le pas. Sirius avait raison. Il n'osait pas sortir, autrement que pour aller au Ministère – quitter les murs de la maison pour d'autres murs.

Mais il était libre. L'élite l'avait accepté comme un des leurs. Le Garçon qui a Survécu avait parlé pour lui.

Il croyait s'être révélé au grand jour, alors qu'il continuait de se cacher en ne posant pas le pied dehors.

Sirius l'avait réalisé. Cela voulait dire que Remus également.

Il devait donner une réponse. Souriant, il hocha la tête. "Faisons donc ça."

Les chaînes qui le retenaient encore venaient de se briser.

Quand, entouré de Remus et de Sirius, il fit son entrée sur le Chemin de Traverse, le ciel était pluvieux et le vent avait un goût de liberté.

**Partie 2 : Sirius**

_Lord Sirius Black III,_

_Par la présente, la Banque _Gringotts _vous informe avoir accédé à votre requête concernant le coffre de votre parente, Bellatrix Lestrange née Black..._

"Enfin !" s'écria Sirius. "J'ai failli attendre." Du coin de l'oeil, il remarqua que le hibou arrivé au milieu du petit déjeuner avait entrepris de picorer ses toasts. Il était de trop bonne humeur pour s'en soucier. Kreattur, bien plus serviable depuis l'affaire du médaillon, lui en préparerait d'autres.

"Les gobelins consentent à te laisser fouiller les affaires de Bellatrix ?" demanda Drago. Il avait manifestement remarqué le sceau de la banque sur l'enveloppe.

Enthousiaste, Sirius acquiesça. "Dumbledore a intérêt à avoir raison. Personne n'a idée du nombre de formulaires que j'ai dû remplir et renvoyer... "

"En fait, si." intervint Remus d'un ton acide. "Etant donné qu'à chaque nouveau tu te plaignais bruyamment, puis venait demander mon aide pour y répondre."

Sirius balaya ces paroles d'un mouvement désinvolte de la main. "Si tu le dis. Je vais me dépêcher d'y aller avant qu'ils changent d'avis." Voyant que Remus s'apprêtait à se lever, il ajouta "Ils me disent spécifiquement de venir seul. Désolé. Je te promets que je ferai de mon mieux pour survivre aux gobelins."

Il se dirigea vers la porte, piquant un toast beurré à Drago au passage et ignorant Remus qui marmonnait que bien sûr ce n'étaient pas les gobelins qui l'inquiétaient et que Sirius avait toujours été un idiot.

* * *

Sirius détestait les gobelins, créatures vicieuses et sournoises qui n'éprouvaient de la joie qu'en présence d'or et de richesses. Quand il avait une douzaine d'années, il avait pu constater en personne leur cruauté : elles l'avaient mis à la porte de la banque sans ménagement, froissant sa fierté et sa toute nouvelle cape. Sans aucune raison.

Certes, il avait charmé les gallions de la bourse qu'il avait innocemment tendue au banquier pour "un dépôt" – pour que le dragon côté face ait l'apparence d'une femme nue dans une position lascive – mais ce petit amusement ne nécessitait pas un tel traitement. N'est-ce pas ?

Sirius passa devant une rangée de gobelins derrière un long comptoir, livrés à leur occupation favorite : compter de l'argent.

"Je voudrais accéder au coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange" annonça-t-il en tendant la lettre qu'il avait reçue à l'un d'entre eux.

Le gobelin l'examina soigneusement (comme si la banque ne venait pas de l'envoyer, pensa Sirius avec agacement), puis acquiesça sèchement. "Très bien. Je vais vous y faire conduire. Gripsec ! Amenez Lord Black au coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange. Voici les Tintamars."

Il tendit un sac de cuir à un autre gobelin que Sirius reconnut. Il était l'employé chargé de conduire les sorciers à leurs coffres depuis des décennies.

A la suite de Gripsec, il monta dans un wagonnet qui les mena dans une course folle vers les salles les plus profondes du réseau souterrain de Gringotts.

Après une longue descente, ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement dans un crissement de freins. Plongeant sa main dans le sac, le gobelin en sortit un instrument de métal qu'il tendit à Sirius.

Quand on l'agitait, il produisait un vacarme retentissant, tenant le dragon qui gardait ce niveau à distance. Sirius en avait l'habitude. Son coffre se situait tout près, deux portes sur la droite.

Ce matin-là, il ne voyait nulle part l'immense bête à moitié aveugle. Elle devait rôder non loin. Sa main se resserra sur le Tintamar et il jeta des coups d'oeil rapides aux alentours, sur ses gardes.

Le gobelin qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde inquiet se dirigea vers la chambre forte en face d'eux et appuya la paume de sa main contre la porte.

En se volatilisant, elle révéla des montagnes de trésors : armures, argenteries, bijoux, coffres, volumes précieux...

Sirius gémit. Fouiller cet endroit tout seul, du sol au plafond, prendrait des jours !

"Les Gryffondors ne reculent jamais devant l'adversité... " marmonna-t-il avant de faire quelques pas en avant. Tendant la main vers l'étagère la plus proche, il saisit une petite boîte en argent sertie de pierres précieuses... avant de la relâcher brusquement avec un sifflement de douleur. Elle était brûlante ! En tombant, elle se divisa en deux, plus en quatre et ainsi de suite. Furieux, il se tourna vers Gripsec. Le gobelin haussa les sourcils et lui dit d'une voix mielleuse, "Il semblerait que j'aie oublié de désactiver les maléfices de Gemino et de Flagrance. Veuillez m'excuser." Il claqua des doigts et les copies jonchant le sol disparurent immédiatement. "Voilà qui est fait. Vous pouvez désormais toucher ce que bon vous semblera. Les seuls sortilèges qui pourraient être encore actifs sont ceux qui étaient déjà présents dans les biens lorsqu'ils ont été déposés."

Connaissant Bellatrix, voilà qui n'était pas forcément très rassurant. Essayant de ne pas penser à toutes les manières tordues dont sa cousine aurait pu enchanter des objets parfaitement inoffensifs, il s'attela à la tâche.

* * *

Finalement, il réussit à trouver l'Horcruxe sur un coup de chance. Il s'agissait de la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, facilement reconnaissable car son illustration était présente dans tous les livres d'Histoire qu'il avait été forcé d'étudier à la recherche d'indices concernant les reliques des Fondateurs.

Immensément soulagé, il s'en empara et courut presque jusqu'au wagonnet. Gripsec quant à lui prit tout son temps pour refermer la porte et se mettre en route. Enfin, alors que Sirius commençait à trembler d'impatience, ils entamèrent la longue remontée vers l'extérieur.

Bien des virages en épingle à cheveux plus tard, un Sirius un peu nauséeux sortit de Gringotts. Il respira l'air libre à plein poumons, se sentant léger.

Dans une heure tout au plus, l'Horcruxe serait détruit, rongé par le Feudeymon de Dumbledore.

_Un de moins. Encore deux._

**Partie 3 : Harry**

"Dragée surprise" lança Harry à la gargouille gardant le bureau du directeur. Se sentant nerveux, il commença à gravir l'escalier en colimaçon.

Dumbledore l'avait convoqué, lui demandant spécifiquement de n'en parler à personne. Qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet de la plus haute importance, qui le concernait directement.

"Harry. Je t'en prie, assieds-toi." Contrairement à son habitude, il ne lui proposa pas de friandise. Ses yeux ne pétillaient pas derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

L'adolescent attendit, se tordant les mains d'angoisse. L'atmosphère pesante et défaitiste ne présageait rien de bon.

"J'ai fait des recherches approfondies sur les moyens d'éliminer le morceau d'âme de Voldemort enfoui en toi." Dumbledore se pencha vers lui, plein de compassion.

Harry baissa la tête. Il connaissait les mots qui allaient suivre. Le directeur n'avait rien trouvé. Il était condamné.

"Voldemort est le seul qui aurait pu avoir une infime chance de ne tuer que son morceau d'âme, et pas la tienne. Cela apparaît être la seule solution." Et Voldemort était un esprit auquels ils n'allaient certainement pas donner l'opportunité de retrouver un corps pour le prier de bien vouloir détruire son âme lui-même.

Après cela, Dumbledore continua de parler, Harry acquiesçant ou murmurant son assentiment à tous les bons endroits sans rien écouter. A travers le brouillard de ses pensées, il comprit vaguement qu'il tentait de le rassurer. De l'apaiser, lui disant qu'il cherchait un moyen... Un moyen de quoi, puisqu'on ne pouvait détruire Voldemort qu'à la condition de disposer de tous les Horcruxes ? Il ne voulait même pas le savoir.

Il avait cru à une solution, quand Sirius avait affirmé qu'il en trouverait une, et que Dumbledore avait admis son ignorance.

Désormais, Dumbledore savait. Il avait cherché et trouvé une possibilité irréalisable.

Il se sentait très calme. Il avait conscience de ce qu'il devait faire. Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Il s'entendit, comme de très loin, prendre congé de Dumbledore et redescendre l'escalier en colimaçon.

Le chemin jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor lui sembla très long. En chemin il laissa sa main glisser contre le mur, sentant chaque aspérité des pierres écorcher sa paume.

Le château était désert. Aucun élève ne traînait dans les couloirs, ou dans la salle commune. Dans la Grande Salle, les plats étaient servis et tout le monde dînait. Ron et Hermione lui garderaient une place, se demanderaient peut-être ce qui lui prenait si longtemps. Pour camoufler son rendez-vous avec Dumbledore, il avait inventé une vague excuse dont il ne se souvenait même plus.

Cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Comme un automate, il gravit les marches menant au dortoir des garçons de quatrième année. Son lit l'attendait près de la fenêtre, par laquelle il avait aimé regarder le ciel, s'imaginant en train de voler, libre.

Cela non plus n'avait plus d'importance.

Se laissant tomber sur son lit à baldaquins, il tira les rideaux. L'obscurité l'encercla doucement, tendrement. Quand il était encore tout petit, il imaginait dans le noir de son placard que sa mère était allongée à côté de lui, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir dans les ténèbres. Et les ombres l'enveloppaient gentiment, avec tout l'amour maternel qu'il était capable d'imaginer.

Mais plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Sa main se referma sur sa baguette et il la souleva, la pointant sur son visage. Il connaissait les mots. Lors de son premier cours, le professeur Maugrey leur en avait fait la démonstration. Ce n'était que deux petits mots.

Il connaissait son devoir. Il savait qu'il devait les prononcer.

Il allait jouer son rôle dans la destruction des Horcruxes, et en éliminer un autre ce soir.


	16. 15 Châtiment

_NdA : Enfin, le chapitre est là \o/ J'ai été un peu occupée avec la fac, mais maintenant ça devrait être bon. Merci à Amy W. Key, bêta plus rapide que l'éclair (j'ai envoyé le chapitre cette nuit, je l'ai reçu corrigé ce matin). Merci aussi à mes lecteurs, notamment ceux qui laissent des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :) _

**Chapitre XV - Châtiment**

**Partie 1 : Harry**

_"Je ne me laisserai pas dévorer." _

Les mots qu'il avait prononcés des mois auparavant, alors qu'il venait de découvrir qu'il était le dernier Horcruxe de Voldemort, lui revinrent brusquement en mémoire. Ce soir-là il s'était solennellement fait une promesse, avec Drago pour témoin. Il s'était juré de ne pas abandonner.

Sa baguette lui glissa des doigts. À quoi pensait-il ?

Brutalement, il sentit une bouffée de rage l'étouffer. Il avait failli terminer lui-même ce que Voldemort avait entrepris le soir d'Halloween, il y a treize ans. _Stupide, stupide, stupide_, martela-t-il hargneusement, ponctuant chaque mot d'un coup de poing sur sa cuisse.

Sa mère avait fait un sacrifice. Sa vie pour la sienne. Et il avait failli le réduire à néant.

Sa colère disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était survenue, le laissant avec un sentiment de vide et un poing qui l'élançait.

Lentement, il se leva et écarta les rideaux de son lit, rompant l'obscurité. Son regard tomba sur la fenêtre du dortoir. Dehors, il neigeait, et les flocons virevoltaient en une danse chatoyante, captant et réfléchissant les lumières du château.

Voldemort lui avait pris ses parents. Il ne le laisserait pas lui enlever aussi la famille qu'il avait finalement trouvée avec Sirius.

Il se battrait. Il l'empêcherait de revenir, s'il ne pouvait pas le détruire.

Il y avait encore deux Horcruxes à trouver. Dont un certainement à Poudlard...

* * *

"La Pièce Va-et-Vient. L'ancien directeur de Poudlard s'en est servi pour cacher toutes les fées des neiges, le savais-tu ?" Luna le regardait d'un air extrêmemant sérieux, la tête inclinée sur le côté.

Quand Harry lui avait demandé si elle ne connaissait pas un endroit du château qui pouvait servir à cacher quelque chose, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à recevoir de réponse. Mais il avait déjà fouillé l'école de fond en comble, et en désespoir de cause s'était tourné vers Luna. Ces temps-ci, il se réfugiait toujours auprès d'elle quand il était préoccupé.

Une fois suffisamment remis de sa surprise, il lui répondit gravement que non, il n'était pas au courant, et où se situait cette pièce ?

Elle lui indiqua de manière étonnamment claire comment s'y rendre, sans jamais s'enquérir de ses raisons. Luna ne lui demandait jamais de s'expliquer. Elle attendait qu'il soit prêt à tout lui dire de lui-même.

Devant la porte apparue dans le mur, il ne ressentait que gratitude à son égard. Elle lui avait fourni une piste. Elle n'avait pas insisté pour venir alors qu'il ne voulait pas l'impliquer dans quoi que ce soit de potentiellement dangereux. Espérant trouver ce qu'il était venu chercher, il poussa le battant et se glissa dans la salle.

Longtemps, il avait cru que la deuxième chambre de Dudley (avant qu'il n'y emménage) était le pire que l'on pouvait imaginer, en termes d'entassement d'objets cassés et de gadgets inutiles. Depuis qu'il était entré dans le monde magique, il avait eu surprise après surprise. Cette pièce s'ajoutait à la liste. Le capharnaüm ici dépassait de loin les capacités de son cousin : il semblait que des générations d'élèves y entreposaient depuis des siècles ce qu'ils ne voulaient plus, ou certaines de leurs possessions illégales ou embarrassantes.

Et il ne savait même pas ce qu'il était venu chercher. S'armant de courage, il s'approcha d'un placard à proximité, et en ouvrit les portes. Une avalanche de magazines lui tomba sur la tête, dont les couvertures de certains auraient pu faire rougir Seamus.

Il s'en détourna en étouffant un juron. Il doutait que Voldemort ait transformé en Horcruxe un des numéros de cette collection de _Sorcières Coquines_.

* * *

La semaine suivante passa sans qu'il ait fait beaucoup de progrès dans ses recherches. Cependant, il ne pensait pas à abandonner. Cette pièce était sa seule piste, et il avait à peine commencé, après tout. Il s'accrochait à la quête de cet Horcruxe avec l'énergie du désespoir, convaincu que s'il parvenait à le trouver, cela prouverait définitivement qu'il avait fait le bon choix en s'autorisant à vivre.

Absorbé dans ses pensées – où allait-il chercher aujourd'hui, quelles sections n'avait-il pas explorées ? – il ne remarqua pas l'excitation inhabituelle qui s'était emparée des élèves dans la Grande Salle à l'heure de la distribution du courrier. Ce fut Neville, étonnamment, qui attira son attention en s'exclamant d'un ton excité : "Ils ont arrêté Ombrage ! Il paraît qu'elle tentait d'aller en France quand ils l'ont trouvée !"

Neville avait été bouleversé par les révélations concernant les vols commis par Ombrage. Même si on l'oubliait souvent, sa grand-mère l'avait élevé dans le plus pur respect de la tradition, pour qu'il puisse dignement succéder à son père à la tête de sa famille. Et Ombrage avait piétiné les principes qu'il avait appris et assimilés.

Harry, intéressé, entreprit de lire la _Gazette_ par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione. Au milieu du récit d'une capture incroyable sans doute inventé de toutes pièces par Rita Skeeter, on trouvait des informations intéressantes. Notamment que le procès aurait lieu _sous quinze jours_, et que l'issue en était presque certaine : Azkaban, bien sûr.

Les coupables allaient toujours croupir à Azkaban.

* * *

Harry observait le diadème ceignant la tête d'une statue.

Visiblement très vieux, il était délicatement ouvragé, un saphir serti en son centre. Se haussant sur la pointe des pieds, Harry s'en empara et l'observa de plus près.

Une tête d'aigle surplombait la pierre précieuse, et le reste de la tiare en formait manifestement les ailes. Un frisson d'excitation et de malaise le parcourut, le laissant la respiration hachée et les mains moites. Il ne désirait rien de plus que de mettre le diadème sur sa tête. Il lui conférerait puissance et sagesse, le pouvoir de la connaissance, le droit et l'aptitude à dominer tous les êtres qui lui seraient alors inférieurs...

En transe, il l'éleva devant ses yeux pour le contempler plus à loisir. Captant la lumière de la pièce, le saphir chatoya brièvement de mille feux et aveuglé, Harry ferma par réflexe ses paupières.

Le diadème tomba au sol avec un tintement métallique. L'adolescent resta un instant immobile, sans oser ouvrir les yeux. Il lui semblait revenir de loin. De très loin. Et il en avait rapporté la certitude absolue que cet objet était ce qu'il cherchait avec acharnement depuis plus de deux semaines.

Empli d'un sentiment de triomphe lugubre, il ramassa ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un Horcruxe à tâtons, et le fourra dans son sac.

Ce ne fut qu'après l'avoir caché qu'il osa enfin soulever à demi ses paupières. Le temps que ses battements de coeur s'apaisent, il attendit, aux aguets. Il n'entendait plus de voix qui lui murmuraient des promesses de contrôle et de pouvoir. Ébranlé, il s'achemina vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

Plus vite cette chose serait détruite, mieux ce serait.

**Partie 2 : Cornelius Fudge **

Le Ministre de la Magie garda la tête baissé, le nez obstinément plongé dans ses papiers, tandis qu'on amenait son ancienne sous-secrétaire dans la salle du procès. Il ne voulait pas voir ça.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre.

Les portes s'étaient ouvertes brusquement, faisant entrer la bourrasque d'air glacé qui précédait les Détraqueurs où qu'ils aillent. Dans le silence observé par l'audience (le Magenmagot au complet, et beaucoup trop de curieux venus se repaître du spectacle), les pas mal assurés de Dolores avaient résonné dans toute la salle, jusqu'à s'arrêter à la hauteur de la place de l'accusé. Alors, il avait entendu le bruit métallique des chaînes qui fondaient sur Dolores pour restreindre cruellement ses mouvements, se répercutant sous les voûtes pour l'atteindre de plein fouet.

Il avait espéré qu'elle parviendrait à échapper à la_ justice_ de son Ministère. Mais maintenant que des Aurors zélés l'avaient trouvée, il ne pourrait pas lui éviter ce procès. Ni Azkaban. Pas s'il voulait garder son poste.

Et s'il y avait une chose que Cornelius désirait plus que tout, c'était de garder son poste.

Dolores le savait. Et tout en sachant cela, en sachant que son ambition causerait sa perte, elle lui resterait fidèle. Même quand il la laisserait pourrir dans une geôle d'Azkaban sans jamais regarder en arrière. Sa loyauté ne connaissait pas de limites. Elle allait jusqu'à dominer son ambition pourtant colossale ; il se souvenait qu'elle lui avait confié que le Choixpeau avait hésité entre Serpentard et Poufsouffle, avant de se décider pour cette dernière. Cela en avait surpris plus d'un.

Cornelius prit machinalement la parole dans la salle glacée, déclamant avec une conviction feinte que Dolores Ombrage devait payer pour ses crimes, et qu'il était heureux de pouvoir veiller au bon déroulement de ce procès en tant que Ministre de la Magie. Il félicita les Aurors responsables de sa capture. Il sourit fièrement aux bons endroits de son discours. Il inclina la tête après avoir fini de parler, acceptant les applaudissement comme son dû.

Son numéro d'acteur terminé, il s'assit et balaya la salle du regard, évitant Dolores avec soin.

Amelia Bones assurait l'office de juge. Elle délivrerait une condamnation juste, appliquant rigoureusement la loi. Cornelius n'en était pas heureux mais il n'avait pas le choix. Tous les sorciers scruteraient ce procès. Il devait être irréprochable.

Rita Skeeter se trouvait dans l'espace réservé aux journalistes, se haussant sur la pointe des pieds, trépignant d'impatience. Elle avait déjà plusieurs pages de notes et noircissait un nouveau morceau de parchemin, le griffant furieusement de sa plume. Nul doute que la Gazette fournirait un compte-rendu détaillé dès le lendemain. Il imaginait déjà le titre :_ Le procès comme si vous y étiez !_

Drago Malefoy, Sirius Black et un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas semblaient captivés. Il haïssait ces deux Lords. Black aurait dû rester à sa place, à Azkaban, et ne pas le faire passer pour un imbécile en s'échappant. Peu importe qu'il fût innocent. Cela avait été une catastrophe pour la crédibilité du Ministère. Et Malefoy... Ce loup-garou avait réussi à se faufiler dans la bonne société, pour s'y implanter comme une mauvaise graine. Il avait été impuissant à l'en empêcher, et maintenant ne pouvait plus l'en déraciner. Il avait profité de la chute de Dolores.

Intérieurement, Cornelius fulminait. Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle se fasse prendre ?

Bien sûr, la nouvelle des vols qu'elle avait commis avait été un choc dévastateur pour lui. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle en fût capable. Si n'importe qui d'autre avait agi comme elle l'avait fait, il aurait été le premier à le pourchasser et le châtier. Cependant, quand il s'agissait de Dolores, il ne le pouvait pas. Il lui avait immédiatement pardonné.

Elle avait été la première à croire en lui. Il pressentait qu'elle serait également la dernière.

Il l'avait aimée.

Quand Amelia Bones prononça le verdict attendu, la condamnation à vie à Azkaban, il eut la distincte impression que c'était sur lui que les portes de la prison se refermaient.

"Cornelius !" Un appel frénétique, presque un murmure, mais il l'entendit aussi clairement qu'un cri.

C'était le premier mot que Dolores avait prononcé depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la salle.

Instinctivement, il se tourna vers elle et enfin leurs regards se croisèrent. Désespérément, dans ce dernier instant, il tenta de lui transmettre tous ses regrets.

Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête, puis se laissa emmener sans plus de résistance.

**Partie 3 : Drago**

Drago vit avec satisfaction Ombrage disparaître au milieu des Détraqueurs. _Qu'elle souffre_, pensa-t-il vicieusement. Elle le méritait. Elle avait modelé des lois pour donner libre cours à sa volonté de nuire aux loups-garous, se servant de la peur pour créer de la haine, rendant sa condition encore plus dure à supporter. Maintenant c'était à son tour d'être enchaînée par les lois du Ministère auquel elle avait consacré sa vie. Il s'était vengé de manière appropriée.

Mais ce n'était pas sur Ombrage qu'il désirait le plus ardemment prendre sa revanche.

Fenrir Greyback. L'homme-loup qui l'avait mordu, qui avait tué ses parents et le Drago Malefoy qu'il aurait pu devenir. Il ne se laisserait jamais attraper par le Ministère, sachant mieux que quiconque devenir une ombre insaisissable, impossible à voir et capturer. Greyback n'était jamais la proie qui s'épuise, affolée, en une course éperdue avant d'inéluctablement se faire rattraper, comme Ombrage.

Il était le chasseur. Drago savait cela dans son sang et dans son âme. Il l'avait vu à l'oeuvre, avait vu sa férocité méthodique et l'avait sentie dans sa chair.

Tout sentiment de satisfaction envolé, il sortit lentement de la salle d'audience, aveugle à ce qui l'entourait, ses pensées concentrées sur Greyback. Il voulait... Il exigeait une vengeance beaucoup plus personnelle que celle qu'il avait eue sur Ombrage. Loup contre loup. Il le traquerait sous la pleine lune, guettant l'éclat argenté de son pelage, jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

Il finirait par le trouver.

Et à ce moment-là...

**Partie 4 : Albus Dumbledore**

Le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle avait été un bon sujet d'étude. Tom l'avait créé alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un tout jeune homme, cependant il s'égissait déjà d'un travail de maître. Digne de l'élève le plus doué que le Directeur ait jamais vu passer entre les murs de Poudlard. Il avait jadis possédé le talent et la finesse pour réaliser des prodiges, et il en avait fait un tel gâchis...

Quand le jeune Harry lui avait apporté l'Horcruxe, il tremblait d'excitation et de peur mêlées et s'était hâté de fuir sans même demander à assister à sa destruction. Dumbledore avait aussitôt saisi cette opportunité d'examiner l'une des plus puissantes créations magiques.

Il s'attendait à n'éprouver que dégoût et répugnance lors de son étude. Un artefact créé par des méthodes aussi viles... Que pourrait-il ressentir d'autre ?

Il avait été fasciné. Jamais il n'avait pu observer un Horcruxe d'aussi près – il avait toujours fallu hâtivement invoquer le Feudeymon et les annihiler...

Il avait été émerveillé. Tant d'adresse, de précision, de beauté sombre dans l'entrelacs de sortilèges...

Il avait été terrifié. La magie bruissait de cruauté, de promesses de puissance et de pouvoir. La cruauté maligne, il pouvait la tolérer. Pas la tentation du pouvoir, qui l'avait fait chuter dans sa jeunesse.

Il avait enduré, et terminé son étude. Maintenant, il pouvait certainement affirmer être le sorcier vivant qui en connaissait le plus sur les Horcruxes. Il avait baigné dans la magie du diadème, l'avait analysée, et comprise dans les moindres détails.

Ensuite seulement, il avait demandé au Feudeymon de réduire ce bijou en cendres, empli de soulagement et de regrets.

Il se retourna au flamboiement soudain des flammes de la cheminée, un sourire jovial sur le visage et ses yeux pétillant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Ses invités arrivaient.

Sirius sortit du feu le premier, l'air intrigué, suivi de près par Remus.

"Directeur." dit-il alors que son compagnon hochait la tête en guise de salut. "Quelle est cette information importante dont vous parliez ?"

Dumbledore leur fit signe de s'asseoir, ne consentant à répondre que lorsque les regards des deux sorciers se firent plus pressants.

"Deux informations, à vrai dire. J'ai pu détruire l'Horcruxe qui était caché à Poudlard." Inutile de révéler _qui_ l'avait trouvé. Il ne tenait pas à être présent lorsque Sirius apprendrait que son filleul avait ne serait-ce qu'effleuré un de ces objets.

Profitant de ce que ses interlocuteurs étaient temporairement muets de surprise, Dumbledore continua avant de leur donner l'opportunité de l'assaillir de questions auxquelles il ne tenait pas à répondre.

"J'ai également des soupçons concernant la localisation du dernier Horcruxe." Joignant les mains, il observa Remus de ses yeux perçants. "Il est tout à fait possible qu'il ait été confié à un autre Mangemort. Il me paraît avisé d'orienter d'abord nos recherches vers les propriétés de Lucius Malefoy."

"Vous voulez utiliser Drago." Remus parlait d'une voix très calme. Dans ses yeux tournoyaient des reflets mordorés.

Albus Dumbledore, le sorcier le plus puissant du monde magique, sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque à la proximité du danger. Il devait répondre avec prudence, et sans mentir.

Il avait la certitude absolue qu'un mensonge serait immédiatement découvert et non toléré.

"Ce n'est pas mon intention. Il connait déjà la situation. Il prendra sa propre décision."

"Et vous comptez sur moi pour lui affirmer que le père qu'il vénérait n'était pas une victime de Voldemort comme il l'a toujours prétendu même en face de son fils, mais l'un de ses plus ardents partisans et serviteurs."

Dumbledore hésita, ne sachant quelle conduite adopter, mais déjà Remus cédait avec un sourire amer. "Vous pouvez compter sur moi, directeur. Je ne laisserai personne d'autre lui dire cela."


	17. 16 Le Dernier Horcruxe

_NdA : Encore l'épilogue, et j'aurai fini une histoire pour la première fois o/ Oui, c'est le dernier chapitre (pour l'occasion je n'ai pas dépassé les délais que je me suis fixés, c'est un exploit). Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, qui suivent l'histoire, et qui laissent des reviews :) Et merci aussi à ma bêta Amy W. Key, qui m'a bien aidée à retravailler la structure de ce chapitre._

**Chapitre XVI - Le Dernier Horcruxe**

**Partie 1 : Drago**

Drago entra dans le Manoir des Malefoy pour la première fois depuis que toute sa vie avait basculé. Le Ministère l'avait gardé "en parfait état". Ce qui signifiait que personne, homme ou elfe, n'avait osé y mettre les pieds depuis cinq ans.

Il traversait sans la voir une épaisse couche de poussière, se sentant curieusement détaché. Les émotions pourraient venir plus tard. Il avait une mission.

Il prouverait l'innocence de son père. Dumbledore avait tort. Sirius avait tort. Remus avait tort.

Il fouillerait tout le manoir, et il ne trouverait pas l'Horcruxe. Il le savait. Ils seraient bien obligés de chercher ailleurs, et il leur ferait admettre la vérité.

* * *

Remus s'était approché de lui d'un air torturé, ce matin-là. Drago s'en était inquiété, avant que les mots de l'homme à qui il avait appris à faire confiance viennent balayer toute compassion.

Il avait calomnié son père.

_"Drago. J'ai à te parler." Remus sentait la peur. Il devait y avoir un grave problème. Jamais Remus ne se laisserait dominer par la peur en temps normal. _

_L'adolescent posa le livre de Métamorphose qu'il était en train d'étudier et attendit nerveusement, le sang cognant à ses oreilles. _

_"Dumbledore pense savoir où se trouve le dernier Horcruxe. Il ne s'agit que d'une possibilité... " Remus hésita. Quand il se remit à parler, il trébucha sur chaque mot, semblant les prononcer au prix d'un effort et d'une douleur incommensurables. _

_Bien sûr, cela n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'éprouva Drago lorsque la phrase l'atteint de plein fouet, le mordant vicieusement. _

_"Il est possible qu'il ait été confié à ton père." _

_Drago resta hébété un court instant, puis se leva d'un bond. "Mon père était contrôlé par le sortilège de l'Imperium. C'est ridicule de penser qu'on lui aurait remis quelque chose d'aussi essentiel." Il se raidit et montra les crocs, crachant avec rancoeur, "Ce n'est pas ce que Dumbledore pense, n'est-ce pas ? Il pense que mon père suivait son Seigneur comme un chien fidèle, lui ayant voué son corps et son âme volontairement ?"_

_Il n'attendit pas de réponse. "Il a tort. Nous allons le lui prouver. N'est-ce pas ?"_

_Plein d'espoir, il chercha le regard de Remus. Il ne réussit pas à le trouver. _

_Cette fois, c'était à son tour d'avoir peur. "N'est-ce pas... ?" _

_Sa voix se brisa et il se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil. Remus aussi croyait son père coupable ? Alors qu'il avait toujours été à ses côtés, maintenant il devait le compter au nombre de ses ennemis ? Le poids de la défaite s'abattit sur lui. Si même Remus était contre lui, cela signifiait qu'il était tout seul._

_Il avait l'impression de se retrouver perdu et désarmé face au monde, une nouvelle fois. _

_"Je vous le prouverai. A tous." s'entendit-il dire. "J'ouvrirai toutes les cachettes accessibles uniquement à un Malefoy, et je ne trouverai rien. Vous finirez par l'admettre. Vous finirez par admettre que vous aviez tort. Mon père n'a jamais choisi d'être un Mangemort. Il n'a jamais été fidèle !" Il cria le dernier mot, comme une malédiction._

_Remus resta silencieux, et Drago le haït pour cela, comme il l'aurait haï d'oser parler._

_"J'irai au Manoir. Il s'agit toujours de _mon_ manoir. Je chercherai."_

_Personne ne le retint quand il s'en alla. Ils n'en avaient pas le droit. _

_Il arriva presque à se convaincre qu'il ne l'avait pas espéré._

* * *

Alors, Drago cherchait. Il savait où il devait aller. Son père lui avait montré la pièce cachée en-dessous du salon, que personne d'extérieur à la famille ne pouvait ouvrir.

Néanmoins il prit un soin méticuleux à inspecter tous les autres coffres d'abord, se répétant que pour être convaincant lorsqu'il reviendrait, il se devait d'effectuer des recherches exhaustives. Ce n'était pas qu'il redoutait quoi que ce soit.

Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus... Ils avaient tort. Il le savait.

Peu importe s'il évitait pour le moment le seul endroit où l'Horcruxe aurait pu être, puisqu'il n'y serait de toute façon pas.

Autant fouiller le reste du Manoir avant. Cela ne faisait aucune différence. Il avançait lentement, en jetant parfois des coups d'oeil par-dessus son épaule. Parfois il avait l'impression que quelqu'un l'observait, mais lorsqu'il se retournait, il n'y avait jamais personne. Il décida que ce devait être son esprit qui lui jouait des tours, et continua d'avancer.

Ses pas résonnaient dans les couloirs, qui lui semblaient distordus par rapport à son souvenir. Il se sentait comme un étranger dans sa propre maison.

Près de l'escalier de l'aile Est, un tapis portait des marques de griffure. Drago frissonna et détourna la tête. Là, il chercha presque à tâtons, évitant de regarder aux alentours à travers ses paupières mi-closes. Il ne voulait pas voir. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir.

Bientôt il s'enfuit, sans un coup d'oeil en arrière.

Quand il vit que le soleil allait bientôt se coucher, il se résolut à descendre au salon.

Il ne voulait plus jamais se trouver ici une fois la nuit tombée.

* * *

Drago ignora les biens les plus précieux de sa famille, certains tellement anciens que plus personne ne savait comment les utiliser.

Il cherchait quelque chose qui n'était pas à sa place ici, pas les artefacts créés, achetés ou même volés par ses ancêtres.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas à fouiller le coffre de sa famille à Gringotts. Son père n'y aurait jamais rien placé de secret, ou de compromettant. Il l'avait expliqué à Drago : tout ce que la famille possédait de plus secret ou dangereux devait être entreposé dans le Manoir lui-même.

A l'endroit où il se tenait maintenant.

Il ne trouvait rien, et sentit un sourire se former sur ses lèvres. Il le savait. Son père n'avait jamais été le serviteur volontaire de Voldemort. Le soulagement le faisait légèrement vaciller. Il ne trouvait rien. Son père était innocent.

Il n'en avait jamais douté, bien entendu.

Au moment où il se détourna pour revenir d'un pas de vainqueur à l'entrée de la pièce, un objet accrocha son regard bien malgré lui. C'était un vieux carnet tout à fait ordinaire, ce qui expliquait qu'il avait failli ne pas le remarquer.

On pouvait en trouver de semblables dans n'importe quelle papeterie moldue.

Qu'est-ce qu'un objet moldu ordinaire pouvait bien faire ici ? Il n'était pas à sa place.

"_Il n'est pas à sa place_" s'entendit gémir Drago d'une voix qui frôlait la panique. Comme mue de sa propre volonté, sa main se tendit et attrapa le cahier. Sur la page de garde, d'une écriture fine, était tracé un simple nom : T. E. Jedusor.

Drago voulut crier, mais sa gorge brusquement sèche comme du parchemin refusait de coopérer. Il voulut jeter le carnet, mais il restait paralysé, cloué sur place. Il voulut détourner ses yeux de ce nom qu'il connaissait depuis le début de la quête des Horcruxes, le nom véritable de Voldemort, mais il restait hypnotisé.

Il resta immobile un long, très long moment, refusant d'accepter ce qu'il voyait.

Quand il se remit enfin en mouvement, posant lentement un pied devant l'autre, il avait la rigidité et la capacité de pensée d'un automate. Mécaniquement, il revint dans le salon, laissant l'ouverture se refermer derrière lui.

La nuit était tombée, et la lumière de la lune se déversait par les fenêtres. Les griffes de la panique lui labourèrent le ventre, l'empêchant de respirer. Il devait sortir d'ici.

Il n'en avait pas la force. Son père n'était plus là pour l'exhorter à s'enfuir, cette fois. Il n'avait pas l'énergie de bouger. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, le carnet lui glissant enfin des mains chutant sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

"Drago."

Remus. Il ne l'avait pas abandonné. Brusquement, Drago comprit pourquoi il avait eu l'impression persistante d'être suivi toute la journée. Remus avait toujours été le meilleur pisteur, capable de courir silencieusement parmi les ombres. Lors de leurs parties de chasses, même Drago le perdait parfois de vue.

Il prit la main qui lui était tendue, mais ne se releva pas. Ce fut Remus qui s'agenouilla à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras, comme lorsqu'il était enfant.

Alors Drago pleura amèrement. Sur l'image du père presque parfait qu'il avait imaginée, sur ce qu'il avait perdu, et sur lui-même.

Ils avaient enfin retrouvé tous les Horcruxes de Voldemort, et ce qui était incontestablement une victoire avait le goût de la défaite.

**Partie 2 : Remus**

Remus jeta le journal sur le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

Le directeur haussa les sourcils, visiblement étonné. "Merci, Remus. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous le trouviez aussi vite... "

"Dites ça à Drago. Il n'y avait pas de pièges entourant cet Horcruxe, mais c'est celui qui a été le plus difficile à obtenir."

Dumbledore inclina la tête.

Remus soupira. Il savait que cela avait été nécessaire, et ce n'était pas la faute du directeur si Lucius Malefoy avait bien été en possession de l'Horcruxe. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le blâmer pour la blessure que cette découverte avait infligée à Drago. Mettant ses regrets de côté, il demanda : "Et maintenant ? Il y a toujours une part de Voldemort en Harry... "

"J'ai bon espoir de pouvoir régler ce problème. Je vous tiendrai au courant, bien entendu... "

Remus, soupçonneux, fixa Dumbledore avec insistance. "Vous cachez quelque chose. J'espère que votre plan ne suppose pas de blesser Harry _pour le bien de tous_." Il pouvait presque entendre le "comme vous l'avez fait à Drago" qui flottait entre eux, non exprimé mais bien présent.

"Je vous assure que ce ne sera pas le cas. Néanmoins je ne peux rien dire de plus, pour le moment."

Remus hésita, puis accepta les paroles de Dumbledore avec raideur. Il n'obtiendrait rien de plus.

* * *

Après cette entrevue, Remus ne revit plus Dumbledore pendant des semaines. Il avait quitté Poudlard pour une destination inconnue, confiant l'école à Minerva McGonagall. Le jour de la seconde tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il brillait de par son absence.

"J'aurais dû insister", annonca pour la énième fois Remus à Sirius et Drago. "Je savais qu'il avait un plan, et au lieu d'exiger des détails je me suis contenté de partir."

Drago haussa les épaules, ne souhaitant pas discuter de Dumbledore, tandis que Sirius lui assurait encore une fois que rien n'était de sa faute, et quand le directeur avait quelque chose en tête il n'en faisait qu'à sa guise. Il avait toujours procédé ainsi.

Remus le savait. Il n'avait qu'espéré que les choses avaient changé. Il semblait désormais que ce n'était pas la vérité.

Parce qu'il avait été un idiot, ils devaient se contenter d'attendre sans avoir la possibilité d'agir.

Un bruit d'ailes lui fit relever la tête. D'une main fébrile il arracha la lettre que le hibou portait.

Le directeur était revenu, et il les attendait.

**Partie 3 : Albus Dumbledore**

Dumbledore ne s'était jamais senti aussi vieux qu'en ce moment-là. La fatigue s'insérait jusque dans ses os, les rendant fragiles comme du verre. Sa chair était raidie, sa peau parcheminée. Les flammes de Fumseck perché sur son épaule ne parvenaient pas à le réchauffer, alors qu'il attendait les sorciers qu'il avait convoqués.

Les forêts d'Albanie avaient été glaciales...

* * *

_Les alentours du chemin qu'il arpentait étaient tellement calmes qu'ils en paraissaient irréels, presque figés. Jusqu'à quelques kilomètres plus au sud, les fourrés avaient bruissé de vie, empli d'animaux apeurés à son passage. _

_Ici, il n'entendait que le bruit de ses pas et de la neige qui crissait sous ses pieds. Les hommes, les animaux et les créatures de la forêt ne s'aventuraient pas là où il avait l'audace de pénétrer. Dans les villages qu'il avait traversés, on lui avait raconté des contes de disparitions inexpliquées de gibier et de bétail. Les hommes qui entraient dans les bois en ressortaient parfois terrifiés et à moitié fous, balbutiant avoir croisé un fantôme. Quand les villageois avaient compris son intention d'aller au coeur de ce qu'ils craignaient, ils l'avaient prié de continuer sa route, la peur clairement présente dans leurs yeux. Seul un vieux fermier avait osé l'approcher pour lui remettre une corne de bélier, "afin de le préserver du mauvais oeil". Maintenant qu'il touchait au but, il la caressait légèrement du bout des doigts, puisant courage dans l'enchantement protecteur rudimentaire qu'elle offrait. Il doutait qu'un sorcier l'ait élaboré. Il s'agissait sans doute de l'oeuvre inconsciente d'un Moldu avec un peu de magie qui courait dans ses veines, pas assez pour soulever une plume, mais suffisamment pour imprégner un objet. En croyant, comme il était répandu dans ces régions, que cette corne avait le pouvoir d'écarter le mal, il l'avait transformée pour que ce soit exactement ce qu'elle fasse._

_Dumbledore atteignit enfin une clairière. D'un geste de la main, il fit disparaître une couche de neige humide, s'assit en tailleur sur une souche en faisant craquer toutes ses articulations, et attendit. Il savait que Tom viendrait. L'appât le tenterait trop. Son pire ennemi, seul, dans un territoire qu'il avait fait sien ? Il s'agissait d'une opportunité qui ne se représenterait plus – et le grand Lord Voldemort ne voulait plus attendre des serviteurs qui ne le cherchaient plus, ruminant sa défaite face à un jeune garçon au sang mêlé. _

_Il voudrait tenter de le posséder, sûr qu'il pourrait s'échapper si Dumbledore était trop fort. Mais il penserait qu'il pourrait réussir, vaincre le seul sorcier qu'il ait jamais craint, et revenur en Grande-Bretagne pour punir tous ceux qui l'avaient trahi. _

_Il ne savait pas que Dumbledore, lui aussi, était un maître dans les arts de l'esprit._

_Du coin de l'oeil, le directeur perçut une ombre glisser sur le sol. Il était là, dans le corps d'un serpent à l'esprit mort depuis longtemps. _

_Il disparut dans l'ombre, s'apprêtant à lancer son attaque. Dumbledore était prêt, les yeux mi-clos et les mains cachées dans les replis de sa robe : la droite étreignait la corne de bélier, la gauche enserrait un objet délicat enveloppé dans un morceau de velours._

_Une bouffée d'air glacé souffla dans son cou, et brusquement Tom fut à l'intérieur de son esprit, glissant entre les barrières que Dumbledore élevait devant lui et semant la douleur sur son passage. _

_A travers le feu brûlant de la torture qui lui était infligée, le directeur ressentit une pointe d'admiration pour son ennemi juré._

_Voldemort était plus fort que lui dans les domaines de la Légilimancie, il le voyait à présent. Cependant, il possédait une arme qui le sauverait._

_De ses doigts tremblants, avant que Tom ne réalise ce qu'il préparait, il sortit un sablier de cristal du morceau de velours et le porta à ses lèvres. _

_Le cri de rage et de terreur qui résonna dans son esprit le laissa tremblant et incapable de bouger durant des heures._

* * *

Le directeur regarda successivement les sorciers qu'il avait rassemblés dans son bureau et qui écoutaient son récit avec une fascination mêlée d'horreur.

Sirius et Remus, qu'il avait emmenés bien malgré lui dans sa chasse aux Horcruxes. Il ne le regrettait plus, désormais.

Harry, qui portait en lui le morceau d'âme de Voldemort qui ne pouvait être détruit.

Et Drago Malefoy, si semblable en apparence à son père, et pourtant si différent.

"J'ai étudié les Horcruxes en détail : le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle, et le journal. Quand il a tenté de me posséder, pensant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre en essayant, j'ai pu enfermer ce qui restait de son esprit dans un objet que j'avais préparé pour cette occasion."

Il sortit d'un tiroir un sablier de cristal délicatement ouvragé, rempli d'un sable rosé. "Ceci est le dernier Horcruxe de Voldemort, et sa prison."

"C'était de la folie !" Sirius avait retrouvé sa voix. "Vous avez pris trop de risques en... "

"Je suis un expert en Occlumancie" l'interrompit Dumbledore d'un ton sans réplique. "Il n'aurait jamais pu me posséder. Comme je l'espérais il a essayé, car il pense être le seul à avoir une telle maîtrise des arts de l'esprit, qu'il pensait pouvoir s'enfuir si son plan ne marchait pas, et que la tentation était trop grande : pouvoir contrôler le corps de son plus grand ennemi ? Il n'a pas hésité."

Sirius ferma les yeux et répéta "C'était de la folie." Les mains posées sur les épaules de son filleul en un geste de protection, il demanda difficilement : "Et pour Harry ?"

Comme le directeur l'avait espéré, ce fut l'adolescent lui-même qui répondit. "Voldemort ne pourra vraiment mourir qu'après moi. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Non, Sirius" – anticipant la protestation de son parrain qui s'éteignit sur ses lèvres – "c'est ainsi que cela doit être."

Dumbledore hocha lentement la tête. Il en était profondément désolé. "Voldemort mourra – en temps et en heure. En attendant, il est hors d'état de nuire à qui que ce soit. Tu devras porter ce fardeau, Harry... "

"J'en serai capable."

En le voyant accepter ses responsabilités, sûr de lui, Dumbledore réprima un sourire de pure joie. Ce n'était pas un adolescent qui parlait ainsi, mais un jeune homme.

**Partie 4 : Drago**

**Janvier 2001, nuit de pleine lune**

Il court après une lueur d'argent dans la nuit. Ce soir, il chasse en solitaire.

Remus ne comprend pas la vengeance. Il n'approuve pas. Il le laisse faire cependant, en toute connaissance de cause, alors qu'il aurait pu l'arrêter.

Fenrir fait soudain face à Drago. Il le domine de toute sa hauteur. Il est un géant parmi les loups, et il est fort, le plus fort de tous.

Mais il est vieux et il est fou, consumé par la rage et la soif de sang.

Il ne sait pas qui a bondi en premier. Ils sont engagés dans une lutte féroce, fourrure grise contre fourrure argent.

Le loup en Drago veut tuer, et il est heureux de pouvoir lui permettre cela.

Fenrir est aveuglé par la rage, et lui s'était préparé depuis des années. Le combat n'est pas facile ; mais il est animé par sa vengeance et le chant de la victoire promise qui résonne à ses oreilles.

Il hurle quand un coup de griffe vicieux de Fenrir lui entaille l'échine. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, et quand il fait une roulade pour s'éloigner, sa plaie se remplit de cristaux de glace. Haletant, il recule pas à pas pour tenter de récupérer des forces. Il n'en a pas le temps : l'autre loup a déjà fondu sur lui dans un éclat d'argent, écumant de rage et déterminé à lui faire payer son affront. Drago est aveuglé par la vengeance, et lui possède la force sauvage et l'expérience.

Fenrir gronde, ses crocs dangereusement proches de la gorge du loup qui a osé le défier. Drago pourrait accepter sa défaite et se soumettre. Peut-être qu'il le laisserait partir.

Peut-être qu'il choisirait de le tuer sur place. Il ne peut pas perdre. Même s'il survivait cette nuit-là, il n'aurait pas le courage de recommencer la traque.

La neige est écarlate. Drago baisse la tête, recule en boitant, et Fenrir se croit sur le point de gagner. L'espace d'un instant, il baisse sa garde.

Il comprend son erreur trop tard, quand Drago bondit avec toute la force qu'il avait camouflée en prétendant que ses blessures l'affectaient plus qu'en réalité, et gagne l'avantage. Ses crocs trouvent enfin la gorge exposée de Fenrir, et il mord avidement l'endroit offert.

Quand les derniers soubresauts cessent, Drago rejette la tête en arrière et hurle à la lune.

La nuit est rouge.


	18. Epilogue

_NdA : Liiiibre je suis liiiibre \o/ Je vais pouvoir écrire d'autres trucs maintenant. Merci d'avoir suivi l'histoire jusqu'à la fin, et d'avoir éventuellement laissé des reviews, ou / et mis la fic dans vos favoris :) Et merci à Amy W. Key, ma bêta. _

**Épilogue **

**Partie 1 : Drago **

**Août 2004 **

"Vous rendez vous compte que vous demandez à ce que l'hôpital St Mangouste mobilise des ressources qui pourraient être utilisées pour le traitement de sorciers à part entière ?"

Drago haussa les sourcils à cette répartie. Il savait que la haine de Lord Parkinson à son égard ne connaissait pas de limite, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il emploie des termes si peu diplomatiques devant tout le Magenmagot. Des murmures de protestation parcouraient l'assemblée.

Parkinson le méprisait de par sa nature de loup-garou, lui était hostile à cause des déconvenues qu'il lui avait fait subir lorsque leurs chemins s'étaient croisés au Ministère, mais sa haine ne s'était véritablement épanouie dans toute sa splendeur que lorsque Pansy était venue à lui le jour même de ses dix-sept ans.

Elle avait imploré son pardon pour l'avoir rejeté si durement toutes ces années auparavant, jurant qu'elle l'avait toujours considéré comme un ami – un ami très cher, dont elle devait endurer l'absence. Elle avait patiemment attendu le jour où elle pourrait enfin résister aux ordres de son père et Lord, pour le retrouver. Drago l'avait acceptée. Tous ses sens lui avaient crié sa sincérité.

Maintenant, bien sûr, il ne pouvait plus rien dire sans que Lord Parkinson s'empresse de s'opposer à lui. Mais cela en valait la peine.

Aujourd'hui, cela tournait même à son avantage.

"Je pense", reprit Drago d'une voix forte pour couvrir les chuchotements, "que permettre aux sorciers atteints de lycanthropie d'obtenir de la Potion Tue-Loup facilement et gratuitement, est une mesure de santé publique." Il laissa un sourire ironique se former sur ses lèvres. "Je pense que vous conviendrez que votre solution de mettre tous les lycanthropes en cage les nuits de pleine lune n'est pas réfléchie. Qui voudrait surveiller une meute hurlante et féroce ? Quels coûts cela engendrait-il ?"

Un bon nombre de personnes jusque-là réticentes hochèrent la tête en entendant ces deux arguments : personne ne voulait que le Ministère ait les loups-garous à sa charge. Cela était trop dangereux. Ils auraient bien aimé continuer à ignorer le problème, cependant Drago l'avait mis sur la table et ils ne pouvaient plus garder les yeux fermés.

Se rasseyant, il admira le spectacle. Ce qu'il avait proposé serait adopté, au risque de perdre la face dans le cas contraire maintenant que Parkinson avait somptueusement discrédité son propre camp.

* * *

Drago transplana dans le jardin d'une maison de Pré-au-Lard sous un soleil cuisant. Le panier qu'il tenait dans ses mains remua légèrement.

Il s'avança vers la porte qui s'ouvrit en grand avant qu'il ne puisse sonner. "Je t'ai entendu arriver" lui expliqua Harry en s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer. "Tout le monde est déjà là... "

"Mon cadeau faisait des difficultés pour partir" grommela Drago en posant son panier et sa cape sur une chaise. "C'est fou ce que... "

Un cri surexcité l'interrompit et il se retrouva brusquement avec une petite fille blonde qui le tirait par la robe. "Drago !" En riant, il se baissa et la prit dans ses bras, tandis qu'elle lui annonçait sérieusement : "Lily deux ans. Y a du gâteau et cadeaux."

Drago lui sourit. "Je sais." Ignorant Harry qui marmonnait que le monde entier était sans doute au courant, étant donné que sa fille l'avait annoncé à qui voulait l'entendre, il continua "Je t'ai apporté un cadeau aussi. Sur la chaise. On l'ouvrira quand j'aurai salué tout le monde." Il se dirigea vers le salon, Lily se dévissant le cou pour regarder le panier.

"Luna. Toujours un plaisir de te voir." lui dit-il alors qu'elle lui prenait sa fille des bras. Elle lui répondit d'un hochement de tête gracieux, écoutant Lily lui annoncer _Lily deux ans_.

Les jumeaux Weasley (il avait depuis longtemps renoncé à tenter de les distinguer) se précipitèrent vers lui, rayonnants. "Notre très cher ami Drago ! Un bonbon pour t'ouvrir l'appétit ?"

Il considéra d'un air soupçonneux la sucrerie qu'ils lui présentaient. "J'ai appris à ne jamais accepter de nourriture de votre part. Je suis sûr qu'il s'agit d'un nouveau produit en test pour votre magasin de farces et attrapes." A ces mots, ils prirent une expression si purement angélique que Drago acquit la certitude absolue que ses craintes étaient fondées.

Cela se confirma quand il aperçut leur petit frère, dont les cheveux avaient pris une délicate teinte verte, et étaient ornés de quelques pâquerettes. Il ne semblait pas encore l'avoir remarqué. "Weasley" le salua poliment Drago. "C'est une coiffure très festive et adaptée à l'occasion que tu as là." Il vit avec satisfaction la confusion faire place à la réalisation et à l'horreur quand il se fut précipité en face d'un miroir.

Ricanant sous cape, Drago se hâta de terminer le tour de la pièce.

Remus se disputait avec Sirius sur le fait de transmettre "l'héritage des Maraudeurs" à Fred et George. Drago frissonna en pensant aux désastres que pourraient causer certaines de ces inventions, _améliorées_ par les jumeaux et mises à disposition du grand public dans leur magasin, apportant tout son soutien à Remus pour tenter de dissuader Sirius. "Mais ça a tellement de potentiel !" gémit ce dernier. "Par exemple, ce sortilège ingénieux qui permet de donner la parole à certaines parties essentielles de notre anatomie qui en sont injustement privées, telles que... " Remus lui plaqua un coussin sur le visage pour le faire taire, lui rappelant qu'il y avait encore des oreilles innocentes dans la pièce.

Hermione regardait la scène d'un air qui se voulait désapprobateur, une main sur son ventre, mais Drago pouvait voir sans peine la lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux.

Un Arthur Weasley résigné écoutait sa femme se plaindre des frasques des jumeaux. Apparemment, elle ne s'habituerait jamais à leur sens de l'humour particulier, tout comme son plus jeune fils qui tentait à présent de couper les pâquerettes qui lui avaient poussé sur la tête. Naturellement, pour chaque fleur enlevée, deux prenaient sa place.

Drago s'éclipsa. Son cadeau s'impatientait.

Quand il revint avec le panier, Lily surgit de nulle part pour bondir à ses côtés. Soulevant le couvercle, il en sortit un chaton qu'il posa devant l'enfant.

"C'est un Fléreur !" murmura Hermione. "Un compagnon très fidèle, s'il apprécie son maître. Pattenrond est à moitié Fléreur... "

Il cessa de l'écouter, observant le chaton avec attention. Il renifla avec circonspection Lily qui s'était agenouillée devant lui et n'osait pas bouger, puis sauta sur ses genoux et se mit à ronronner en gratifiant l'assemblée de regards dédaigneux. Drago poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Si ce petit démon n'avait pas voulu de Lily, il ne savait pas comment il s'en serait sorti. Il avait déjà commencé à regretter son achat quand il s'était fait mordre férocement en le mettant dans le panier.

Mais tout s'était passé comme il l'espérait, et elle avait gagné un compagnon qui lui serait fidèle pour la vie.

Le chaton sauta au visage de Ron Weasley qui avait tenté de le caresser, lui donnant la preuve qu'il avait fait le bon choix en prenant ce Fléreur. S'il continuait à agir comme ça, il pourrait même se prendre d'affection pour cette bête.

Attrapant une part de gâteau, il se laissa entraîner dans une conversation où Harry racontait avec force détails son dernier match de Quidditch.

Le soleil de l'été, entrant par la fenêtre grande ouverte, lui brûlait agréablement la peau. L'avenir fourmillait de possibilités.

Quinze ans après la nuit qui avait changé sa vie, il avait gagné.

**Partie 2 : Luna**

**Bien des années plus tard**

Le sablier de cristal se trouvait exactement à l'endroit où Harry lui avait confié l'avoir déposé.

Avant même de le toucher, Luna pouvait sentir l'énergie maléfique qui s'en dégageait encore, cherchant désespérément une issue. Le dernier fragment d'âme de Voldemort, la seule chose qui le rattachait encore à l'existence, se tenait à sa merci.

C'était sa tâche de le détruire. C'était ce que Harry lui avait demandé.

Elle sentait ses yeux posés sur elle alors qu'elle se préparait à réaliser son souhait, comme elle les avait vus pour la dernière fois, pleins d'amour et de compassion. Une fois qu'elle aurait détruit l'Horcruxe, il pourrait aller de l'avant et reposer en paix. Elle ne pouvait accepter l'idée qu'il s'en aille, mais il était temps d'agir. C'était ce qu'il désirait.

Posant le sablier sur le sol de pierre, elle recula de quelques pas et ferma les yeux. Elle entendait le Feudeymon gronder en elle, impatient d'être délivré afin d'assouvir sa soif de destruction. D'un mouvement de sa baguette, elle le libéra. Au milieu du crépitement des flammes, un cri de désespoir s'éleva, puis le silence. Le sablier était en cendres. Voldemort était définitivement vaincu.

Harry était enfin libre.


End file.
